Total Drama Newbie
by thisaccounthasbeenretiredsorry
Summary: A new season of Total Drama with Chris and Chef! The past contestants refuse to join, so we need you guys to submit OC's! T just in case. SYOC! SORRY EVERYONE, APPS ARE CLOSED! WE HAVE FINISHED THIS SEASON!
1. Introduction

_*Chris and Chef on the island*_

Chris: Welcome to... Total, Drama, Island, 2! Yes, that's right all the camper's from Total Drama Island are coming back right here-

 _*Chef whispers something into Chris's ear*_

Chris: WHAT? We promised them nostalgia and a chance at the 1 Million and they STILL didn't come?

 _*Chef nods*_

Chris: Oh jeez, we're gonna need some new people. Send in your applications to be on... Total, Drama... Newbie? I guess that's the name.

 _*Chef and Chris walk away*_

 _ **A-N  
**_  
So that's it. Um, I have an application, we're gonna take 17 apps, any extra might appear next season, doing this as a collab with Xxx-Box-xxX hopefully we can get through this. I want to be pm'd these apps, here's the format:

Name:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

Age (16-21):

Stereotype:

Appearance (Hair, eyes, face etc. be specific!):

Body type:

Normal Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Swim wear:

Winter clothes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fear(s):

People you'd be friends with:

People you'd be enemies with:

Would you want a crush or bf/gf of some kind?:

If so, what would they be like:

Game Plan:

Reason for entering:

Would they start or join an alliance, or be a lone wolf?:

Alignment (Good, Neutral, Evil):

Audition Tape (To understand how your character talks):

 **Make sure to PM me this, I can get back to you on it soon.**


	2. Long Road Ahead Part 1

_*Camp Wawanakwa Chris is standing on the dock alone*_

Chris: Hi there! Welcome to Total… Drama… Newbie! Sadly, the older, and INFERIOR CAST decided they didn't want to come back for another season. So now, I have to get brand new rookies. Anyway, we're back on Camp Wawanakwa experiencing new and old challenges, the real question is, WHERE IS CHEF!

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the kitchen, the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Chef walks up to Chris, was Ferrian Brightsteel next to him, Ferrian is a large muscular man with cybernetic arms, a square jaw, his jet black hair is roughly mid chest in length and is tied into a ponytail. He's wearing a blue t-shirt, blue denim overalls, and a pair of black sneakers. Noticeably, he has an eyepatch over his right eye with a gear design.*_

Chris: Uh… Chef, who is this?

Chef: Ferrian.

Chris: Ferr-a-what?

Chef: I asked if I can bring him on the island and you said "yeah sure whatever"

Chris: I don't think I was listening.

Chef: I'm a family friend.

Chris: Don't care.

Ferrian: Uh, just so you know, whenever I need to go into the water, I have to wear a wet-suit.

Chris: Blah blah blah DON'T CARE. I'm waiting for the next contestant to arrive.

 _*A boat sails into the dock, carrying Walter Harvis, a slim 17 year old, he's wearing a dark red t-shirt with a star on it and is wearing sweatpants. He has a short, brown bowl cut, pale skin, and dark brown eyes, he climbs out of the boat*_

Walter: Uh… Hey Chris!

Chris: Hi… Walter.

Walter: Yup that's my name.

 _*Walter walks next to Ferrian*_

Walter: So uh, you got uh, what, robot-

Ferrian: Please don't

Walter: Fair enough.

Chris: SHHHH, another boat's coming!

 _*John Lane is on the boat speeding towards the dock, he has incredibly messy jet black hair, he has very light blue eyes, he has a black t-shirt with a red long sleeved dress shirt (with the sleeves rolled up) on top*_

John: Hi Chris.

Chris: Oh… Hi, John?

John: Yeah…

 _*John awkwardly walks over to Walter and Ferrian*_

Walter: Hey there!

John: Hi, uh- _*John stares at Ferrian*-_ He looks kinda…

Ferrian: Don't say it.

John: K.

Chris: Who's up next?

 _*Kael Weiss-KuroKami is on the boat, he has long black hair he has thick eyebrows, and hazel colored eyes. He's wearing a sleeveless cream turtleneck.*_

Kael: Hi Chris, thanks for giving me a chance on this show.

Chris: Yeah yeah yeah, which one were you again?

Kael: Kael, the one with the sick mum.

Chris: Oh yeah! You!

Kael: _*sigh*_

 _*Kael walks to the lined up others*_

Ferrian: So, your mom's sick?

Kael: Yeah, me mum's sick.

Ferrian: Oh sorry. That must be tough.

Chris: He's probably going to be kicked off for maximum drama and sadness!

Ferrian: Oh give it a break Chris.

Kael: Yeah man, I'm doing this for a noble cause.

Chris: Shut up, new contestant.

 _*Edward Benton is on the next boat, he is tall and skinny, with short dark brown hair with hazel eyes and black framed glasses. He's wearing light blue t-shirt with xbox gaming remote on it, he's also wearing brown cargo shorts*_

Edward: Hey guys!

Chris: Edward, Edwardo, Edri-

Edward: Just stick with Eddie.

Kael: He remembers everyone but me?

Edward: Oh don't worry about it.

Walter: Nice XBox shirt, personally more of a playstation guy myself, but I have both consoles.

Edward: Nice.

Chris: I want my old cast.

 _*Anna Dusla is on the next boat, she has a brown ponytail, and hazel colored eyes. She's wearing blue skinny jeans and a light blue shawl-collared sweater.*_

Anna: Hey everyone! I'm Anna!

Kael: She's unusually excited.

Chris: NEXT!

 _*Lavender Array is on the next boat, she has dark purple hair, an oval face, big green eyes, and pink lips. She's wearing leggings and a flannel.*_

Chris: Oh god that purple hair hurts my eyes.

Lavender: Ay, your such a jerk mate!

Chris: Ugh.

Edward: Are you… Australian?

Lavender: Ya, what's it to you!

Edward: Just unexpected is all.

Ferrian: Yeah, didn't really give off that impression.

Lavender: Ay you two shut your two stupid faces up!

Walter: I have to be honest, the purple hair is a little… much.

Kael: Chris remembers everyone but me and me mum!

Lavender: What's his deal.

Walter: Something about a tragic sob story.

Chris: I see who's next!

 _*Piper McElroy is next, she has a curvy body, long dark brown wavy hair that's pulled into a ponytail, she has narrow hazel eyes. She's wearing a grey top hoodie, camouflage shorts, with a flannel wrapped around her waist.*_

Chris: Hey there Piper.

Piper: Hey, uh, Chris.

Lavender: I think I love her.

Edward: She's said one thing!

Lavender: Whatever.

 _*Piper walks past everyone, stopping at Ferrian.*_

Piper: Hey there. You look strong.

Ferrian: I am, but I'm not dumb, I got plenty of brains.

Piper: Yeah yeah, I like strong.

Lavender: Oh my god I am falling deeper into love.

Edward: Honestly, I just. Wow.

Chris: Shush you inferior-to-the-last-cast contestants!

 _*Emily Hartman is the next on the boat, she has long brown hair, brown eyes, she has extremely shiny teeth, she's wearing a pink t-shirt, a red sweater and red short shirts.*_

Chris: Ugh, I demand you make your teeth dirty.

Emily: Nooooo way!

Walter: Hmm, so, hi?

Emily: Hi! Do you ship any of the characters?

Walter: Uh…

Emily: My favorites are like, Grent, Nizzy, but I hate Gwuncan.

Walter: I mean I like Noah and Izzy, so I guess I can ship them- oh god your like a new Sierra

Emily: No… I'm not, noooooooo.

Walter: Yesss you are.

Emily: Oh my god I'm a LOT like Sierra.

Walter: Eh, I liked Sierra, at least you don't have a massive crush on any contestants. You don't have a crush on any other contestants right?

Emily: Noooo, not yet.

Chris: Too much dialogue! NEXT CANDIDATE!

 _*Jenna Johnson is on the next boat, she has long blonde hair and brown eyes. She's wearing jeans and a South Carolina shirt.*_

Jenna: Hey there boys.

Ferrian: I find her mildly attractive.

Jenna: Yeah? Well I like you.

John: Uh… Chris? I keep noticing how everytime you cut off our conversations a new contestant magically appears. What's going on-

Chris: Shut up, don't care.

 _*Another boat comes in, Tom Nguyen, he has short black hair, small brown eyes. He's wearing a white short-sleeved tank top, blue seven-buttoned shirt, and brown shorts.*_

Tom: Hey everyone! Super glad to beeee here!

Walter: Hmm, he seems excited, weirdly excited.

Tom: Yup! That's meeeeee.

Emily: You remind me a lot of Izzy.

Tom: I'd uh… rather you not compare me to Izzy.

Emily: Okay.

Chris: Honestly, this paper thin cast is just-

 _*Katie Shankland is on the next boat, she has black hair, short bowl cut. She has hazel eyes, with a masculine body. She's wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans.*_

John: So you look Masculine, but-

Kate: Yeah, I'm trans.

Chris: That's a first. I think.

Lavender: Cool, a transgender!

Kate: Okay, I don't want to be known as "transgender" so don't uh, worry about it, I guess?

Chris: Yeah, cool whatever.

 _*Amphion Patorm is the next one on the boat, he's muscly, and masculine. He's got dark blue eyes, and short combed back hair. He's wearing distressed jeans with a t-shirt and a unbuttoned, flannel hoodie. Every girl on the dock swoons as he steps on.*_

Chris: Hey there!

Ferrian: Are you-

Amphion: Amphion Patorm, yes.

Ferrian: Wow, so you uh… your him!

Amphion: Yeah, let me guess, what does it feel like to be dumped by Kaarina?

John: I am so confused.

Ferrian: Yeah I was gonna ask that. Kinda sucks to be you dude.

Amphion: Nice um… metal.

Ferrian: I get that a lot.

Chris: Shushy shush shush.

 _*Another boat comes, with Christine Summers, she has long blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes. Wearing light blue skinny jeans with a white shirt and blue denim jacket.*_

Chris: Hey, Christine!

Walter: _*Clearly "dazzled"*_ Christine, is it? Hey, name's Walter.

 _*Christine looks at Walter for a second, shakes her head and walks away.*_

Walter: Hey, hey c'mon! That move never fails!

Christine: Ugh.

Chris: Ugh indeed, I think this is our final contestant!

 _*Kanna Kamui is on the boat, she has long silver hair, with purple braids. She's wearing a fluffy dress and knee highs with black dress shoes*_

Kanna: Kon'nichiwa minasan!

Kael: Woah, are you Japanese?

Kanna: Hai!

Kael: Cool! My mom's side is Japanese, I think I know some… Watashi wa banana to kemukujara no inu ga daisukidesu!

Kanna: That's I love bananas and furry dogs. I speak English.

Kael: Oh. Oof.

Chris: Alright, now that everyone is here. FINALLY, we're gonna start with our first challenge, just a simple race, no tricks. No tricks at all, you simple get to the end, and we sort you into 1 of 2 teams. You need to get to the tippy top of the main cliff. The iconic one. The one for Episode 1 Season 1. That one, ready, set, go!

 _*Everyone begins sprinting off, Ferrian gets an easy and early lead. Amphion is in a close 2nd, Lavender is in 3rd, Katie Shankland closing in on Lavender, Christine is in a 5th, with Walter heaving and wheezing directly behind her. Kanna is in 6th while everyone else is in a sort of blob-like mob*_

Ferrian: So Amphion, olympics huh?

Amphion: Yup. Have you ever considered them?

Ferrian: I mean, yeah, but I think every part of metal in me would get me disqualified.

Amphion: Yeah, that's fair.

Ferrian: You seem pretty cool.

Amphion: That I am.

 _*Focus goes to Katie and Lavender*_

Lavender: So Katie, when did you decide to become transgender.

Katie: Think I already said I'd rather not talk about it.

Lavender: Alright alright.

Katie: How can you run faster than me?

Lavender: I don't know, guess I'm just faster.

Katie: _*angered*_ Why-

Lavender: Just kidding, I'm actually having a hard time-

 _*Lavender collapses, Katie cheers and sprints farther ahead, Lavender gets up and groans. Focus shifts to Christine and Walter*_

Walter: So- _*wheeze*- are you not charmed by-*wheeze*-_ me?

Christine: Well I prefer fit men.

Walter: Yeah and I like smart people.

Christine: Why? To compensate for your lack of a brain?

Walter: That's harsh, and no.

Christine: Prove to me your smart enough to be worthy of my attention.

Walter: Fair enough, will do!

 _*Walter collapses, tripping Kanna*_

Kanna: Ugh!

Walter: Sorry.

 _*Kael comes and picks Kanna up*_

Kanna: Just so you know, I'm a lesbian.

Kael: Understood, loud and clear. You just seem nice.

Walter: What about me?

Kael: Uh… bye!

 _*Kael and Kanna merge back into the blob of contestants*_

 _*Focus shifts to Amphion and Ferrian who are now neck and neck, almost to the end of the race. Ferrian at the last second coughs, leaving Amphion to win barely.*_

Chris: Amphion your team 1, and have immunity assuming your team loses, Ferrian your on team 2.

Ferrian: You never said anything about immunity!

Chris: Really? Whoops.

 _*Katie gets up the cliff, cheering herself*_

Katie: Yessss.

Chris: Katie, team 1!

 _*Christine hops up, disappointed at not winning*_

Chris: Christine, team 2!

 _*Lavender shows up right behind Christine*_

Lavender: Team 1!

 _*Kael and Kanna get up at the same time*_

Chris: Kael team 2, Kanna team 1!

Kael: Oh well.

 _*Walter gets up the cliff, emerging in front of a blob of other contestants*_

Chris: Walter, team 2!

Walter: Yes!

Christine: Oh brother.

 _*Piper pops out of the blob, hopping across the finish line*_

Piper: Yess!

Chris: Piper team 1!

 _*Tom, in a last second burst of energy soars past Emily*_

Chris: Tom, team 2!

 _*Emily crosses the finish line*_

Chris: Emily, team 1!

 _*Edward heaves, running up to the finish line*_

Chris: Edward, team 2!

 _*Jenna rushes up the cliff*_

Chris: Jenna, team 1!

 _*John rushes up the cliff*_

Chris: John, team 2!

 _*Minutes pass*_

Chris: Where is Anna? Seriously? It wasn't that long of a race. Look, uh… equal teams… okay! Quickie challenge, whoever finds Anna gets her as a teammate!

Walter: Alright.

 _*The cast begins searching for Anna everywhere, they've searched almost everywhere until John stumbles in the woods*_

John: WoOoah! What was that?

Anna: Hey there!

John: What are you doing? Everyone has been looking for you! We have to go, like now!

 _*The 2 travel back up the cliff to Chris*_

Chris: Wow, just wow. I don't even care why you were missing Anna. Just join Team 2.

Anna: Cool!

 _*The 2 teams group together*_

Chris: Alright, now, both of you need to come up with your team names! Then the next challenge will begin, blah blah blah, campfire, blah blah blah.

John: Your really tired.

Chris: Glad you noticed.

 _*The 2 teams huddle, focus on team 1*_

Emily: Okay, we should do the normal formatting of team names, adjective-noun with the same starting letter.

Amphion: Fair.

Lavender: The Kookie Chickens?

Emily: Okay 1, those don't start with the same letter, and 2, that's terrible.

Lavender: Aw.

Piper: The Ferocious Ferret's!

Amphion: That sounds stupid. Eh, it's alright.

Lavender: I like it.

Jenna: Not bad.

Kanna: Indifferent.

Katie: Sure, whatever.

 _*Focus shifts to team 2*_

Ferrian: How about the Ferocious Ferret's

Walter: Nah, only stupid people would pick that name.

Kael: Yeah.

Tom: Happy Hippo's?

Walter: Not a fan.

Edward: Me neither.

Walter: The Dangerous Dingo's!

Tom: Eh.

Ferrian: I like it.

John: I'm in.

Edward: Why not?

Anna: Suure.

Christine: Ugh, fine.

Walter: Cool!

Chris: CAMPERS! ARE YOU DONE PICKING NAMES!

Campers: Yes Chris!

Chris: Cool, feed em to me!

Amphion: We'll be…

Ferocious Ferret's: The Ferocious Ferret's.

 _*Walter bursts out laughing*_

Ferrian: Huh. We're…

Dangerous Dingo's: THE DANGEROUS DINGO'S!

Chris: Cool. Whatever. Listen, you have 2 hours before the next challenge. I need to take a nap. Though there is a slight issue.

Edward: What?

Chris: Like how we did it in All Stars, there is one crummy cabin, and one awesome one. I think think the good one goes to the Ferret's due to Amphion getting 1st place.

Dangerous Dingo's: Awww.

Ferocious Ferret's: Yess!

Chris: Alright, now GO!

 _*The Campers go to their respective cabins. Focus on the Dingo's. Behind the cabin, Tom and Walter.*_

Walter: So Tom…

Tom: Uh… yeah? What is it?

Walter: Cut the facade, I know what you're really doing.

Tom: Uh… what do you mean.

 **Walter's Confessional**

Walter: He was playing dumb, but I knew the strategy he was going for. Play all nice and soft and then WHAM knockout everyone. I know because… that's my plan.

 **End Confessional**

Walter: C'mon, I know you're playing dumb, you're playing every other camper. I see through you.

Tom: On what exactly?

Walter: You act nice and sweet, and then you attack everyone secretly! It's obvious, at least to me.

Tom: Ugh, how did you know.

Walter: Listen, I'm doing the same thing, so I know what to look out for. So here's the deal, ally with me, or I spill the beans. Trust me, you won't regret it.

 **Tom's Confessional**

Tom: Walter had proven himself perceptive, but I wasn't sure if I should take up the offer. I mean, it was a little risky.

 **End Confessional**

Tom: Fine.

 _*Tom and Walter shake hands, before splitting up. Walter than walks up to Christine and begins talking to her. Focus shifts to the Ferocious Ferret's. Amphion is talking to Piper*_

Amphion: So you want me to join you?

Piper: Yeah, we'd be powerful together.

Amphion: I'm afraid I'll have to pass. Maybe soon?

 _*Amphion walks away but is encountered by Jenna.*_

Jenna: I need a strong ally and I-

Amphion: Sorry Jenna, not right now, I'm fine with being friends just not making an allegiance.

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: I keep getting encountered. Want an alliance? Want an alliance? I'm waiting to actually see who is good! I want to see who will actually be my friend! I have to be careful with alliances just in case…

 **End Confessional**

 _ **A-N**_

Ooph, there it is. That was a lot. I'm sorry it's so long. To be honest I take liberties with the OC's I'm given and often shape them to make them better fit the story. If you have any problems with the way I portray your OC, just PM me.


	3. Long Road Ahead Part 2

_*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the kitchen, the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Focus on the Dangerous Dingo's, Kael and Tom are talking.*_

Tom: So, Kael…

Kael: Yeah?

Tom: I was talking to Walter, and he asked me to look into you.

Kael _*slightly nervous*_ : Uh… why?

 _*Tom takes out a notebook and writes something down, than scans the book. He then turns back to Kael*_

Kael: Uh… what's that for?

Tom: Alright drop the frightened weasel facade.

Kael: Uh… what do you mean?

Tom: C'mon, I see through you.

 **Tom's Confessional**

Tom: Walter gave me a notepad with notes on how to tell if Kael's lying, I sifted through the notepad, and uh… Walter's weird. Real weird. I uh…

 _*Tom pulls out the notepad, flips to a random page and shows a drawing of Christine*_

Tom: He is reeeeeally weird.

 **End Confessional**

Kael: Oh finally. The facade has been like hell keepin' up.

Tom: Alright, I have a proposition for you, you see, me, you and Walter have something in common.

Kael: What? We all keep up facade's?

Tom: Actually yeah how did you know?

Kael: You've acted very different then you're first impression, pretty obvious man.

Tom: Yeah, okay so you join us, or we reveal to everyone else that you've been lying to everyone else.

Kael: Uh.. you don't leave me much choice do you?

 **Kael's Confessional**

Kael: I really needed to play my cards right here. If I join them, this will only further discredit me later if I'm caught. Keyword being caught, or I could deny, and be caught lying, that would leave me open to plenty of votes. So I think…

 **End Confessional**

Kael: I don't like it… but no choice I guess.

 _*Tom and Kael shake hands, far off, in the trees, Edward is sitting on a branch, with binoculars.*_

 **Edward Confessional**

Edward: Alright, before I'm called a creep, I'm just scanning my competition, this weird pattern has been going on, 3 contestants keep communicating everywhere, and it's weird. I need to listen in and figure out what's going on… On second thought this is really creepy alone. I think I just need to make some friends, well not like, actual friends, acquaintances I guess.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to John and Anna*_

Anna: So uh… John is it?

John: Yeah.

Anna _*sarcastically*_ : So you going for like an introverted edgy type?

 _*John chuckles*_

John: That's funny. Yeah, you'd think that.

Anna: I really hope we win this challenge!

John _*sarcastically*_ : Nooo, I would _hate_ for us to win

Anna: Nice. You seem nice.

John: Yeah, I actually have this uh…

 _*John shuffles around his pocket before pulling out a printed photo of a painting of Chris dressed as the king of England. In the background the original cast and Chef are all in clown outfits.*_

Anna _*sarcastically*_ : A true work of art.

John: Brings a tear to my eye.

Anna: So… alliance?

John: Yeah maybe. I'm kinda trying to fly under the radar.

Anna: Oh, cool. Um… I can do secret, I guess?

John: Fine, sure, why not?

Anna: Cool

 _*Anna and John shake hands. Focus shifts to the Ferocious Ferret's, specifically to Lavender and Kanna*_

Lavender: Ello, so… Your Kanna right mate?

Kanna: Hai! Oh yeah, that's yes in English.

Lavender: Ya' seem pretty cool mate. I would be talking to Piper but-

Kanna: She seems pretty interested in Amphion.

Lavender: Yeah. You seem pretty cool though.

Kanna: Thanks.

Lavender: Wanna be in an alliance mate?

Kanna: Well, not right now, I want to get to know everyone first.

Lavender: Yeah, that's pretty fair mate.

 _*Focus shifts to Emily and Katie*_

Emily: So… you're trans…

Katie: Ugh, YES.

 **Emily Confessional**

Emily: Yeesh.

 **End Confessional**

Emily: Alright sorry.

Katie: It's fine. I just want people to stop recognizing me for that and that only.

Emily: Yeah. It's just… you need to understand how monumental your role is!

Katie: Huh?

Emily: The first Total Drama transgender! That's WAAAAY cool!

Katie: Is it?

Emily: Yeah, it's so-

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : ALL CAMPERS COME TO THE COLOSSEUM FOR YOUR CHALLENGE.

Katie: What colosseum?

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : IT'S NORTH OF THE MAIN CLIFF, YOU CAN'T MISS IT.

Emily: Alright, let's go.

 _*Focus shifts to inside a small colosseum. All campers are there with Chris and Chef there*_

Chris: Welcome to your first challenge. This is going to be brutal. Chef?

 _*Chef unfurls a small banner, it has pairs of contestants on it. The are from opposite teams*_

Chris: We're going to set each person up on your team against someone on the opposite team. Dingo's one of your players has to sit out.

John: Me!

Dangerous Dingo's: Huh?

John: Yeah, I'm uh… not good at combat so I'm out. This also isn't a team challenge so…

Walter: Okay, fair.

Chris: The official listing of each pair is officially:

Amphion V Ferrian

Kanna V Kael

Katie V Walter

Jenna V Edward  
Piper V Christine

Lavender V Tom

Emily V Anna

Walter: So who do you think's going to win? Ferrian or Amphion?

Christine: Oh my god, go away.

Walter: Fiiine.

Chris: Alright, teams get in your respective sides of the arena. Our first battle, Ferrian vs Amphion will commence in a second.

 _*Amphion and Ferrian are both given sloppy, badly put together wooden swords and shields. They get into combative stances, they take a few shots, before realizing the tools are simply holding them back.*_

Amphion: Stupid bargain bin...

 _*Ferrian and Amphion throw away the tools and get into a normal fist fight. Amphion takes a more defensive stance. Dodging the metallic might of Ferrian*_

Ferrian: Stop… dodging!

 _*Amphion runs laps around Ferrian, they go at it for a bit, Ferrian swinging constantly, At one point, Ferrian takes a normal shot, Amphion attempts to grab the arm, but is simply thrown aside.*_

Amphion: Oof, unfair… metal…

 _*Amphion begins running laps around Ferrian, just gaining speed, than running toward the wall of the colosseum, running up it, than leaping off, smashing, Ferrian in the head.*_

Chris: Oooooh, cool moves! Looks like it's 1-0 with the Ferret's in the lead. Kanna and Kael! Your turn!

 _*Kanna and Kael are given their crude weapons, and face each other*_

 **Kanna Confessional**

Kanna: Kael has always acted so nice towards me, I just feel like he might throw the challenge.

 **End Confessional**

 **Kael Confessional**

Kael: I thought about throwing the game, but then my head would be on the chopping block if we lost.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Kael runs at Kanna, putting Kanna slightly off guard. Kanna blocks Kael's swing, but puts a hole in the shield.*_

Kanna: That was unexpected.

 _*Kael clearly has the upperhand on Kanna, Kael manages to disarm Kanna, and Kanna is at his mercy*_

Kanna: Īe!

 **Kael Confessional**

Kael: That means no. I have to be honest, I'm fairly distraught. Though to be honest, my victory is more important than Kanna.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Kael shoves Kanna to the ground, pointing his sword at her*_

Kael: Sorry.

Chris: Woah. Brutal, alright. It's 1-1, a tie. BORING. Alright next is… Katie V Walter. HA! This is gonna be quick.

 _*Katie and Walter step up with their crude tools.*_

Walter: Alright… let's discuss this.

Katie: Nah. I'm good.

 _*Walter takes a weak swing at Katie, Katie just catches the sword and tosses it away*_

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: I had to employ some clever misdirection.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Walter does a fake lunge forward, and throws his shield so it will bounce off the walls and at Katie.*_

Katie: Really?

 _*Katie catches the shield without looking*_

 **Walter Confessional**

 _*Walter gulps*_

 **End Confessional**

Katie: Wow, you thought that was smart?

Walter: Uh… yes?

 _*Walter gazes off, and sees Christine, who shakes her head*_

Walter: Actually, I've just bought myself enough time for the real plan to come into action.

 _*Katie stares for a second in disbelief*_

Walter: GOTCHA!

 _*Walter, in a moment of distraction hops over Katie, and snatches the sword. Walter hits the hilt of the sword against Katie's head. Katie collapses*_

Chris: Well that's a surprise. Uh. 1-2, Dingo's winning! Next up, Jenna V Edward.

 _*Jenna and Edward line up with their crude tools. The 2 fight with reasonable balance. Blocking, parrying and swinging. Almost a tie. As the fight goes on, many clashes and advancements are made. Both of their shields are disarmed. Both are at the breaking point, with swords pressed against each other. Quickly, Jennaw ducks, and quickly hits Edward's legs, sending him flying to the ground.*_

Chris: Jenna wins! 2-2, a tie! It's almost like we have these fights play out in a certain way to create dramatic tension! Alright… uh… Piper V Christine.

 _*Both line up with their crude tools. Piper is not fit for this fight, while Christine moves elegantly, hitting quickly and precisely. Eventually Piper can't hold it off, and Christine hit's Piper's neck, causing a quick distraction, than Christine kicks at Piper's legs. Piper falls.*_

Chris: Christine wins! Alright, 3-2, Dingo's winning. Lavender V Tom!

 _*Lavender and Tom line up with their crude tools. Lavender uses agility and stamina to run circles around Tom. Though at the few moments where Lavender doesn't move, Tom strikes with scarily efficient aggressive blows. After abit, Tom figures out what makes Lavender tick in the fight. Lavender begins sprinting, slower as it's deep into the fight, Tom makes one brutal swing, nearly hitting Lavender, Lavender catches the sword, and flings it back at Tom. Tom is hit and collapses.*_

Tom: Yes!

Chris: WOAH! Lavender wins the point! 3-3 A TIE! WHO SAW THIS COMING! Alright, final match Emily V Anna.

 _*Anna and Emily line up with their crude tools.*_

Anna: So uh… hey there! Good luck!

Emily: Uh… thanks?

 _*Anna sprints quickly and widely at Emily. Anna begins hitting and wacking Emily many times, all of the hits are either blocked or aren't strong enough. After many hits, Emily realizes what's happening and does a powerful block. Stopping Anna in her tracks. Emily begins retaliating, advancing on Anna's weak defence. Anna's blocks are hit beside easily. Anna, frightened, attempts to jump above the next swing. Emily's swing is just high enough to still hit Anna's feet. Anna is hit and falls to the grown*_

Chris: EMILY WINS THE POINT FOR THE FERRET'S! SHE HAS WON THE GAME FOR THEM! DINGO'S LOSE!

 _*The Dingo's give Anna a dirty look.*_

Anna: Sorry.

 _*Time shift, Focus shifts to the Ferocious Ferret's chilling in the winners mansion*_

Katie: Honestly, I am so glad we won.

Amphion: I am sooo happy. The food here is so good.

 _*Amphion chomps down on a steak. Piper moves in close to Amphion*_

Piper: Just in case, we should form an alliance in case we lose!

Amphion: Again, I just want to hold it off.

 _*Jenna scoots her chair to Amphion*_

Jenna: Then you should team with me just in case!

Amphion: For the last time! Please just hold off the alliances for a second.

 _*It's closer to night now, several alliances are gathering. Focus on Walter, Tom and Kael all grouping together*_

Tom: Who do we vote?

Kael: I think the obvious choice is Anna.

Walter: Yeah. Anna lost us the challenge.

Kael: Actually you could argue Ferrian, Tom and Edward are all equally to blame.

Tom: Well I'm Tom so you shouldn't vote me. Ferrian is such a juggernaut that he shouldn't be voted off yet. Edward never really did any harm, and he actually held his own. Anna though, Anna really didn't hold her own and isn't any value.

Walter: I guess that's fair.

Kael: Yeah. So we vote Anna?

Tom: Yup.

Walter: I guess so.

 _*The group splits up, and in the distance, Christine encounters Walter, and they begin whispering. Focus shifts to Anna and John*_

Anna: I guess I'm off.

John: C'mon, maybe we can make them see reason! It wasn't only your fault!

Anna: As much as I'd like to be optimistic, the other contestants don't really understand the idea of me being not that bad.

John: I could try and reason with them

Anna: Please do that!

John: I won't let you down!

 _*John runs off to talk to other contestants. A time shift, it's time for the elimination ceremony. The Dingo's are all sitting, scared*_

Chris: Hey there losers. That's right, one of you is going home today! Every person that is safe will receive a marshmallow. The one who does not get a marshmallow is out. Now, all of you must vote in the confessional.

 _*A compilation of each Dingo in the confessional pressing a button on a small electronic device passes*_

Chris: Alright. The first marshmallows go to…

Walter,

Christine,

Kael,

Ferrian,

and Tom.

Chris: Now. The 2 contestants on the chopping block, Anna, for being the final fighter and losing the challenge, and John, for opting out of the challenge far too quickly before the team could weigh in on it.

The final marshmallow goes to…

Chris: Anna.

Anna. John, I'm afraid it's time to get off my island.

Anna & John: NO!

John: What? How did this happen?

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: Okay I voted John instead. The alliance doesn't have to know. Christine talked to me after I talked to the alliance, and convinced me John was the better option. We struck a small deal, and now John is out. I prefered Anna anyway. Wait a second. Oh my god I've been played. You have GOT to be kidding me! First elimination and I'M being manipulated! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MANIPULATING!

 **End Confessional**

 _*John sadly walks down the dock of shame and on the boat of losers, waving, without strength or pride, as the boat moves off to the distance.*_

 **Anna Confessional**

Anna: No! That's not good! It's time to work harder at becoming friends with everyone.

 **End Confessional**

Chris: Well, that was intense. What a plot twist too. Now, what will the next challenge be? Who will be voted off next? When will Chef ever get a line in this show? All of those questions will be answered on the next episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. NEWBIE!

 _ **A-N**_

Okay, sorry for the elimination. It has to happen every episode. Sorry if your OC gets eliminated, though I will note that most of the characters voted off appear in the last episode, and an episode near the end where they visit Playa Des Losers. If you have any complaints about your OC, PM me!


	4. Paintball Massacre

Chris: Welcome, to Total Drama Newbie. One week ago, John was voted off brutally. Walter had been manipulated by Christine and betrayed his alliance. Who will win this time? Who will be voted off? Find out right now on Total. Drama. NEWBIE!

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the kitchen, the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Focus shifts to Kanna and Lavender, sitting on their respective beds in the winners mansion. It's very early in the morning*_

Kanna: I wonder what the challenge will be this time.

Lavender: I don' know. I hope it has something to do with running.

Kanna: Yeah, that would be nice.

 _*A sudden knocking on the window, Lavender hesitantly opens it, Anna pops in*_

Anna: HERE'S ANNA!

 _*Lavender and Kanna scream and Anna giggles*_

Jenna & Piper _*Muffled by pillows*_ : Oh my god shut up.

Lavender _*whispering*_ : Wha' are you doing mate!

Kanna _*whispering*_ : We're on different teams!

Anna _*whispering*_ : Oh yeah. We are aren't we?

Lavender _*whispering*_ : Go away!

Kanna _*whispering*_ : C'mon Lav, let her stay!

Anna _*whispering*_ : Yeah, C'mon Lav, let me stay!

Lavender _*whispering*_ : Is' dangerous it is! If someone else sees me with an enemy, we could be jeopardized!

 _*Jenna lifts herself out of her bed, dazed*_

Jenna: Did someone say Jeopardized?

 _*Jenna turns to Kanna, Lavender and Anna. Than Jenna gets wide-eyed*_

Jenna: Is that..?

Lavender: Uh…

Jenna: Oh my god your hanging out with the enemy.

Kanna: Uhhh…

Lavender: Yeah.

Jenna: Ooh, haha.

Kanna: What?

Jenna: If we lose one of you is most certainly out.

Lavender: Only if you spill the beans… ooooh.

Jenna: Yeah. You're going doooown.

 _*Focus shifts to the boy's side of their cabin on team Dangerous Dingoes. Tom suddenly wakes up*_

Tom: AHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!

Kael: Oh my god. I was sleeping.

Walter: Did you have to wake us all up.

Ferrian: C'mon I was sleeping.

Edward: Tom you've been waking up abruptly like this for the past 3 days.

 **Tom Confessional**

Tom: I've been waking up early every morning to catch my team off guard. I need to make my team sloppy, than when we lose, they won't blame me, because I'll be the only one that's sharp. Someone else gets booted.

 **End Confessional**

Walter: Wait, it's been 3 days?

Edward: Yeah.

Ferrian: That means-

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : CAMPERS GET YOUR BUTTS OUTSIDE FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!

Kael: Ugh. I knew it.

 _*All the campers leave their cabins.*_

Chris: Well hello there campers. If you haven't guessed yet, our challenges are inspired, based off of, or have nothing to do with previous challenges.

Jenna: Uh, yes?

Chris: Well this challenge is a good one.

Kael: Uh… cool?

Chris: This is based off the war challenge. Partially.

 _*A plane lands next to Chris, it's a cargo plane.*_

Chris: Get in.

Anna & Christine: What!?

Edward: What?

Anna: I'm s-scared of heights.

Christine: S-so am I?

Walter: Aw don't worry.

Chris: GET IN!

 _*The campers shuffle into the plane and sit down. Strapping in.*_

Chris: Chef? Hit it.

Chef: I'm too old for this.

 _*Chef walks into the cockpit and sits in the pilot seat. The plane quickly takes off, it's a shaky crude plane*_

Christine: I sh-shouldn't have gotten on.

Walter: Awww don't worry about it, it'll be fine.

Christine: Not talking to you.

Walter: But… our deal?

Tom: Sorry what was that?

Walter: Uh… nothing!

Kael: No, uh actually I heard something about a deal?

 **Christine Confessional**

 _*Christine facepalms*_

 **End Confessional**

Walter: No, nah don't worry about it.

Tom: Uh… okay.

 _*Focus shifts to Piper, Amphion & Jenna*_

Jenna: So, wanna-

Amphion: No. Please don't.

Piper: C'mon.

Amphion: I just…

 _*Amphion sighs and closes his eyes. Focus shifts to Lavender and Kanna*_

Lavender: We migh' need to get Jenna eliminated.

Kanna: I don't think that will work.

Lavender: Yeah, she has "dirt" on us.

Kanna: So victory is key. We just need to keep ourselves from losing until the merge.

Lavender: That's almost 100% impossible mate.

Kanna: Yeah…

Chris: Alright there campers. I-

 _*Suddenly. Massive rickety turbulence overtakes the plane. The plane begins rapidly descending. Out the window, Chef is seen with a parachute, floating down.*_

Chris: LOOKS LIKE THE PLANE IS CRASHING! Oh well, BYE!

 _*Chris jumps out of the plane, and opens up a parachute.*_

Ferrian: OH GOD!

Tom: EVERYONE STAY CALM. THERE MUST BE PARACHUTES SOMEWHERE.

 _*Everyone but Christine and Anna begin scanning the plane. Christine and Anna are freaking out in their seats*_

Anna: Uh… Here's to hoping we land in the water?

Christine: I sincerely doubt that!

Kael: I found them!

 _*Kael points at 14 parachutes*_

Tom: C'mon! Let's go!

 _*Tom snatches a parachute and hurls himself out without a second thought*_

Edward: Woah.

Ferrian: I'm out!

 _*Ferrian jumps out with a parachute*_

Amphion: My turn!

 _*Amphion hops out, with a parachute*_

Christine: Alright, I need to get out of here.

 _*Christine pushes through other campers, grabs a parachute, but when coming to the door, looks down at the sheer elevation of her position. She stops in her tracks*_

Christine: Uh… maybe I'll need just a second.

Walter: Alright, no way!

 _*Walter grabs a parachute, and jumps out, barely tackling Christine out the plane*_

Christine: Seriously?!

Walter: Someone had to save you.

Christine _(sarcastically)_ : Thank god, my white knight.

 _*The 2 open their parachutes*_

Kael: Alright, my tu-

Jenna: MY TURN!

 _*Jenna takes a parachute and pushes past Kael, she barrels out and opens her parachute*_

Lavender: Cool my turn.

 _*Lavender hops out of the plane with a parachute, opening it after getting out*_

Katie: Let's go!

 _*Katie jumps out with a parachute and opens it*_

Kanna: I… need to go.

 _*Kanna stumbles out the plane and opens her parachute*_

Piper: Time to go!

 _*Piper jumps out the plane and opens her parachute*_

Emily: Cool, I want to live… so I'm getting out.

 _*Emily hops out and opens her parachute*_

Kael: Okay… now I'm going.

 _*Kael leaps out and opens his parachute*_

 _*Edward and Anna are the last on the plane*_

Edward: So uh… bye.

 _*Edward jumps out and opens his parachute. Anna is shivering in her seat and has seatbelts on*_

Anna: I should probably go.

 _*Anna burts out of her chair, grabs a parachute, and gets on the edge of the plane doorway*_

Anna: I-I have to go don't I.

 _*Anna jumps out, scared, than opens his parachute. All the campers are now floating through the air on parachutes, they all land in a forest on the island.*_

Katie: Uh? Where is Chris?

 _*Chris laughs, as he steps out of the shade of some trees*_

Chris: HA! Alright, the absolute terror on your faces as you jump out of a plane!

Edward: Uh… you had to as well!

Chris: I'm surprised none of you get it. It's funny, the entire plane was faked!

Anna: That's faked?

 _*As Anna says this, she points behind her and the plane crashes far away and explodes*_

Chris: The danger was not faked, but it was intentional. That was our first challenge!

Walter: Ugh. Really?

Chris: Let me tally this up… hmm… 49 to 43… Ferret's win the reward!

Ferret's: YES!

Chris: That means the Ferret's get this!

 _*A massive crate drops next to Chris.*_

Chris: The Dingo's get this!

 _*A smaller crate drops on the other side of Chris*_

Chris: Wow. I could not have planned that better. I also am giving both teams this!

 _*2 more crates land near Chris*_

Chris: I cannot believe how well timed that was… just wow. Anyway, the crate for the Ferret's has heavy duty paintball gear. The Dingo's don't get the worst weaponry… simply worse paintball gear, paintball pistols. The 2 other crates are full of tools and supplies meant for building forts, in this forest, you will build forts, and than play a classic game of capture the flag. Oh yeah, wildlife are also involved. Bears, eagles etcetera will challenge you in this paintball war. Now, get GOING SLACKERS!

 _*The 2 teams grab their crates and move in their opposite directions. Focus shifts to the Ferret's*_

Amphion: This'll be easy.

 _*Amphion pulls out some tools and begins putting the wood together. Lavender pulls out a paint rifle and begins painting a tree using the pellets*_

Piper: Uh… what are you doing?

Lavender: Nothing.

 _*Jenna grabs her own paint rifle and shoots Lavender in the back.*_

Lavender: OW! What was that for?

Jenna: Oops. Sorry.

 _*Jenna glares at Lavender*_

 _Jenna *whispering*_ : Don't cross me.

 _*Lavender walks away*_

Lavender: Time to wash this in the river.

 _*Jenna walks away to help with the construction. Most of the team is helping with the construction. Focus shifts to the Dingoes. The team is digging a trench as Walter paces*_

Walter: Remember, we dig in deep trenches, than create a hidden base by hiding us underneath the wood, and covering the wood with leaves and grass. We poke our paintball weaponry through the small hole's it leaves and eliminate the opposition.

Christine: Wow, your reeeally smart.

Walter: Yeah. I know.

 **Christine Confessional**

Christine: I'm playing him. He's more inclined to join me if I manipulate him by pretending to actually _like_ him. It's too easy!

 **End Confessional**

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: I know she's manipulating me. One second she hates me, the other she's in love. I have to say it's fairly obvious. I need to let her think she's in control, and then CRUSH her. It's too easy!

 _*Walter evilly smiles and chuckles to himself*_

 **End Confessional**

Edward: But weren't the trenches really inefficient during World War 1, causing many diseases?

Walter: Shut up Eddie.

Edward: It's jus-

Walter: Due to advances in health and technology, and the fact we won't be staying here long, I believe that this will be significantly MORE efficient. Also, we are covered and hidden, making our lives easier.

Edward: Uhh… okay.

Walter: Ferrian.

Ferrian: Yes?

Walter: You seem handy with tools.

Ferrian: Yes, I am.

Walter: If possible, you need to use the parts we have in our bin, we haven't actually used much of it. I need you to build some kind of machine that can fire on our command, an automatic machine. You have free reign to make some traps if you want to.

Ferrian: Sure.

Anna: Uh… why are you in charge again? I mean you made a good plan but now you're ordering us around.

Christine: Because he's the best and smartest!

 **Christine Confessional**

Christine: Manipulation.

 **End Confessional**

Tom: I mean, he's shown promise as a leader.

 **Tom Confessional**

Tom: I have no idea whether Walter is good at being a leader or not. He owes me.

 **End Confessional**

Kael: I mean, he doesn't seem too bad.

Walter: Exactly!

Anna: Alright. What do you want me doing?

Walter: When the challenge starts, stay in the trench, fire at will.

Edward: I don't know. Sweating in a trench for an hour doesn't sound like much fun.

Walter: Fine EDDIE. Hide somewhere in the trees, attempt to steal an enemies paintball rifle. Then snipe from the trees.

Edward: Now THAT sounds like fun.

 _*Focus shifts to the Ferret's*_

Katie: Where is Lavender?

Emily: Jenna accidentally shot her and she went to go wash her flannel in the river.

Piper: Hmm… Jenna you say?

Emily: Uh… yeah? I saw it.

Amphion: Stop chatting and help me work.

Piper: Fine.

 _*The finishing touches are put on their base. It's a standard fort, there is nothing inherently special about it, it can defend itself just fine.*_

Amphion: Hm. I like it.

 _*A helicopter is heard above, Chef is flying it, and Chris is sitting in holding a loudspeaker*_

Chris _*On loudspeaker*_ : ALRIGHT NOW CAMPERS! YOU MAY HAVE FOUND SOME FLAGS IN YOUR RESPECTIVE BINS! PLANT THESE FLAGS IN YOUR BASE! WHOEVER GETS THE ENTIRE ENEMY TEAM ELIMINATED OR CAPTURES THE FLAG WINS!

 _*Walter plants the flag inside the trench. Amphion plants the flag inside their base*_

Chris _*On loudspeaker*_ : READY… GO!

 _*An alarm blares, Emily & Jenna move foward, Emily is carrying a paintball rifle. Jenna is carrying a paintball shotgun*_

Jenna: Where is their base?

 _*The 2 step over the covered trenches of the enemy team, they move through the forest*_

Emily: It's quiet… too quiet.

 _*A paintball hits Emily and Jenna. Edward drops from the tree above Emily and Jenna*_

Edward: Yes. Yes it is.

 _*Edward snatches Emily's paintball rifle*_

Chris _*on loudspeaker*_ : EMILY AND JENNA ARE OUT!

 _*Focus shifts to the Ferret's. Katie is looking through binoculars*_

Amphion: Edward got Emily and Jenna. He's hiding in the trees with a rifle. Katie and Kanna, approach the enemy slowly, be careful, it appears there hidden, if we find out where they are, that will help us.

Katie: Cool.

 _*Katie and Kanna retrieve weapons. Katie grabs a paint shotgun and a few paint grenades. Kanna gets a 2 paint pistols. The 2 crawl through the grassy fields and hide behind trees until they reach around where Emily and Jenna were shot.*_

Kanna: We gotta make sure we find that base.

Katie: I know…

 _*Katie spots Edward's rifle poking out of a tree, Katie tosses her grenade into the tree Edward hides in. Edward falls out in distress, landing on one of the hidden planks, the plank collapses, revealing the hidden trench*_

Katie: FIRE!

 _*Katie and Kanna begin firing on the trench, the Dingoes evacuate the trench and retaliate. Christine and Kael are hit*_

Chris _*on loudspeaker*_ : KAEL AND CHRISTINE ARE OUT!

 _*Katie tosses a paint grenade inside the trench*_

Ferrian: GRENADE!

 _*Tom, Edward and Anna are hit*_

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : TOM, EDWARD, AND ANNA ARE OOOUT!

Walter: Nope!

 _*Walter quickly draws his pistol and shoots Katie*_

Walter: Haha!

 _*Ferrian shoots Kanna*_

Chris: KANNA AND KATIE ARE OUT!

 _*Focus shifts to the Ferret's*_

Amphion: ALRIGHT EVERYONE! THEY REVEALED THEMSELVES LET'S GO!

 _*All the Ferret's but Lavender begin running towards the Dingoes*_

Walter: Oh crap…

 _*Walter shoots Piper*_

Walter: Yess!

 _*Walter is shot by Amphion*_

Walter: Aw darn!

Ferrian: Hey Amph!

Amphion: Sup.

 _*The 2 begin firing at each other until Amphion is hit*_

Ferrian: Ha! DINGOES WIN!

Chris _*on loudspeaker*_ : Uh, not so fast.

Ferrian: Sorry what?

Chris _*on loudspeaker*_ : Lavender isn't out yet. In fact, she's still at the river!

Ferrian: Ugh.

 _*A paintball hits Ferrian*_

Ferrian: What?!

 _*Lavender peeks behind a tree, holding a paint rifle*_

Lavender: I'm glad I waited until I came.

Ferrian: Dang it!

 _*Time passes as all the campers, paint soaked walk to their cabins. After much time passes they arrive at their cabins. Focus on the Ferret's. They are sitting in the dining room, eating a delicious meal*_

Amphion: Good job Lavender!

Katie: Yeah nice job!

Kanna: You totally saved our skins!

Lavender: Thanks!

Jenna: I actually shot her and was the reason we won.

Emily: Seriously?

Jenna: It's just-

Piper: Shut up Jenna.

Lavender: Yeah!

 _*Jenna growls*_

Jenna: Well guess what? I saw Lavender and Kanna with Anna one morning! THE ENEMY!

 **Piper Confessional**

Jenna: In hindsight that was probably the worst time to reveal that.

 **End Confessional**

Amphion: Why should we believe you?

Piper: You've been trying to discredit Lavender this entire time.

Jenna: I'm not lying!

Katie: I sincerely doubt that.

 **Lavender Confessional**

Lavender: I'm not trying to be evil! I mean Jenna wasn't lying, but I wasn't doing anything malicious! Was I?

 **End Confessional**

 _*Jenna growls and the focus shifts to the Dingoes, specifically the female's side of their cabin*_

Christine: I still don't know who I'm gonna vote off!

Anna: Yeah! I don't want to vote off anyone!

Christine _*confused*_ : Uh… what?

Anna: They just seem so nice!

Christine: Ooookay..?

 _*Anna leaves. Focus shifts to Kael, Tom and Walter*_

Walter: Okay guys. Christine has been trying to manipulate me.

Tom: Yeah, we know.

Walter: I'm gonna pretend like she is manipulating me, to trick her into thinking she'll have a puppet.

Kael: Okay.

Tom: So who do you think should get out?

Kael: I guess Edward.

 _*Suddenly, Edward walks towards them*_

Edward: Hey guys! Listen, I'm looking for an alliance. You guys seem nice!

Walter: Oh sure!

Tom: Yeah c'mon join us!

Kael: Yeah, you seem nice.

Edward: Oh thanks. I feel a lot better talking to you.

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: There is no way-

 **End Confessional**

 **Tom Confessional**

Tom: He is joining us-

 **End Confessional**

 **Kael Confessional**

Kael: He is soooooo out.

 **End Confessional**

 **Edward Confessional**

Edward: I'm feeling pretty good! This alliance seems nice! I think I'm safe.

 **End Confessional**

Christine _*In the distance*_ : WAAALLTERRR!

Walter: Sorry guys, I'm off.

 _*Walter runs off. Focus shifts to Christine and Walter*_

Walter: Hey Christine.

Christine: We should vote Ferrian.

Walter: Uhhh Ferrian?

Christine: Yeah, Ferrian.

Walter: He's sort of the bulk of this team though.

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: I understand WHY you'd vote Ferrian off, boot him before he gets too powerful, but Christine doesn't know that…

 **End Confessional**

Christine: Yeah but when the merge happens, he'll become super powerful and beat us all!

Walter: Oh really? That's a good idea.

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: Again, I'm lying.

 **End Confessional**

Christine: Okay, so vote Ferrian.

 _*Walter walks back to his alliance, focus shifts to Walter, Tom, Kael and Edward*_

Edward: So who are we supposed to vote off.

Kael: Vote… Ferrian.

Edward: Uh… okay?

 **Edward Confessional**

Edward: While it is a weird request. I have to gain this alliances trust, and that means following what they say, at least for a little bit.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to Ferrian and Anna*_

Anna: Who are you voting for?

Ferrian: Walter.

Anna: Oh. Why?

Ferrian: He created a faulty plan, and while Edward may have ruined the plan, it was a bad plan to begin with.

Anna: Okay. I'll vote Walter too!

 _*Time passes, the campers are at the marshmallow ceremony*_

Chris: Wow. Failed again, anyway, you guys know the deal, vote for who you want to in the confessional.

 _*A compilation of campers voting inside the confessional.*_

Chris: Alright, marshmallows go to…

Christine,

Kael,

Tom,

and Anna. Looks like we have 3 campers on the chopping block, and 2 marshmallows. Edward, you revealed the position of the base and arguably lost the challenge. Walter, you created a faulty and demanding plan that could have arguably lost the challenge and Ferrian, for… actually I have no idea why Ferrian is on the chopping block, you guys are craaaazzzy!

Ferrian: Yeah, wait, why?

Chris: First marshmallow goes to… Ferrian. This leaves Edward and Walter.

 _*Christine Growls*_

Chris: Now, the final marshmallow goes to…

Walter.

 _*Edward gasps in confusion*_

Chris: Alright Edward, get off my island.

Edward: Did someone rig the votes or…

 _*Edward walks to the docks, turns around, and as he sees Kael, Walter and Tom, it dawns on him their malicious intent.*_

Edward: EVERYONE! KAEL, TOM AND WALTER ARE-

 _*Chef wacks Edward in the head with a frying pan, Edward is knocked out and collapses*_

Chris: What was that for?

Chef: Plot convenience.

Chris: Oh okay.

 _*Chef slings Edward over his website, and brings him to the Boat of Losers. The boat of losers sails off.*_

Ferrian: What was he saying about you guys?

Walter: Oh it was probably nothing.

Tom: Yeah don't worry about it

 **Kael Confessional**

Kael: I don't know what I've gotten myself into… I don't want to be a villain!

 **End Confessional**

Kael: Yeah, it was probably nothing.

The End

 ** _A-N  
_** So like, PM if you have a problem with you OC!


	5. Obstacle or Obstatee?

*It's nighttime, chef walks into the girls dingoes room, he puts a bag over Christine's head and carries her out of the room. Chef then goes to the girl ferret's room and puts a bag over Kanna and grabs her. Suddenly, focus is on Chris at the docks*

Chris: Oooh, spooky!

*Intro*

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*

You guys are on my mind,

*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful

hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*

You asked me what I wanted to be,

*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*

Now I think the answer is plain to see

*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the

kitchen, the camera zooms to the kitchen*

I wanna be... famous!

*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*

Na na na na na na

*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*

Na na na na na na

*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*

I wanna be, I wanna be

*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*

I wanna be famous...

*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*

*Intro end*

*It's morning now, focus is on the girls in the dingoes*

Anna: Where is Christine? I guess she went to the bathroom.

*Focus shifts to the girls in the ferret's*

Katie: AAAAAAAAAAA WHERE IS KANNA!

Lavender: RED ALERT RED ALERT KANNA IS GONE!

Piper: SOMEONE COULD'VE KIDNAPPED HER!

Jenna: I wouldn't worry too much 'bout it.

Emily: WELL I WOULD!

Lavender: AAAAAAAAAAA WHERE IS KANNNNA!

Chris *on loudspeakers*: Quiet down girls, I can hear you from here! If any of you are wondering where the girls went, than you should come outside and follow ME!

*The campers go outside, Chris is standing there*

Chris: Don't worry now. Chef just took your teammates.

Ferrian: Wait, one of our teammates is gone?

Anna: Yeah Christine.

*Walter suddenly freezes up and collapses*

Tom: Don't worry, happens all the time. Kael?

*Kael kicks Walter, Walter just hops up*

Walter: Thanks.

Chris: Follow me.

*Chris motions for the campers to follow him, they walk down a path that reaches an obstacle course. Christine and Kanna are dangling by a rope over acid with bags over their heads, and there is a mysterious 3rd person with a bag over his head also dangling over some acid.*

Chris: Alright, now, your teams will take turns attempting to rescue your captured camper.

Ferrian: What about the 3rd person?

Chris: That's just for my own amusement.

Ferrian: Uhh, okay.

Chris: Yeah that's right.

*Chris takes out a stick and whacks the mysterious person*

.Chris: As you can see, there is an obstacle course blocking your path. To win, first you must-

*Suddenly, Walter breathes in deeply, and begins sprinting through the obstacle course. He hops over a pit of wolves gracefully, he brings himself to the limit, sliding under some spikes, hopping over spikes and than diving and grabbing Christine, taking her to safety.*

Ferrian: Woah.

Walter Confessional

Walter: Oh my god. What did I just do.

End Confessional

Chris: Uh… never...mind! It looks like Walter won the reward for the Dingoes!

Tom: That was weird.

Walter: Don't. Question. It.

Kael: Uhhh… okay.

Piper: That was romantic.

Christine *in disgust*: Ugh go away!

Chris: So I guess Kanna is falling in the acid.

Lavender: Wait what?

Chris: Someone has to get dropped in the acid, good for ratings.

Lavender: Then drop your stupid intern!

Chris: That guy?

*Chris points at the mysterious person*

Chris: Okay, he isn't an intern, he's muuuuch better!

*Chef takes the bag off the mysterious person's head, it's Don, host of The Ridonculous Race*

Don: WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHRI-

Chris: Shhhhhhh…

Don: YOU'RE INSANE!

Chris: Shhhhhh…

Don: YOU ARE JUST THE WORST!

Chris: NO! YOU'RE THE WORST FOR STEALING MY SHOW! LOWER HIMMMM

Don: Wait wait wait, don't do anything! Let me down!

Chris: Okay.

*Chris cuts the rope holding up Don and he falls, he lands in the acid, and than jumps out*

Don: YOU HAVE A WHOLE MESS OF LAWSUITS COMING YOUR WAY MCCLEAN!

Chris: Yeah yeah. Chef?

*Chef reaches up, grabs Kanna and throws her to her team. He then grabs Don and carries him away*

Lavender: Phew.

Kanna: Watashi wa kurisumakurīn ga kirai!

Katie: and that means..?

Lavender: She hates Chris.

Jenna: Don' we all.

Chris: I heard that! Now, The Dingoes get… this!

*Chris hands the Dingoes hooks*

Kael: Hooks?

Chris: Very perceptive, yes hooks, you'll know why you need them when you see it. Now, follow me.

*The campers follow Chris to the beaches*

Chris: Now, this is an obstacle course, you get in the cannon, you get shot out, grab on to the zipline, take a trip to Playa Des Losers!

Ferrian: Playa Des Losers?

Tom: Where everyone voted off goes to.

Ferrian: Oooh.

Chris: Correct, after reuniting with some not so happy campers, you'll need to get a boat in the docks, then sail to the beach, run to your cabins, and get in bed, REMEMBER NO GETTING ANY INFORMATION FROM THE LOSERS!

Amphion: Do you have cameras in our bedroom?

Chris: Course I do!

Lavender: Very creepy.

Chris: DON'T CARE! GET IN THE CANNONS!

*Ferrian and Amphion get in the cannon, and are shot out, Ferrian and Amphion latch on to the rope, before Ferrian realizes the hook's use, he uses it to latch on*

Ferrian: Ha!

Amphion: Aw cra-

*The 2 reach Playa Des Losers and begin sprinting through the resort.*

Edward: Hey Ferrian! GO DINGOES!

John: C'mon Ferrian!

*Ferrian moves a bit faster and gets on a speedboat, Amphion gets in one too*

Amphion: Let's go!

*Walter and Katie are launched out of cannons, Walter easily goes faster than Katie via hook*

Katie: That was hard.

*The 2 rush to the docks, but Edward grabs Walter's hand*

Walter *whispering*: What are you doing? We're gonna lose the challenge!

Edward *whispering*: Well then you're team will blame it on you. You deserve it-

*Katie gets away on a speedboat and Walter shoves Edward away and rushes to a speedboat*

Chris *on loudspeaker*: FERRIAN HAS MADE IT TO THE BED BEFORE AMPHION! 1-0 DINGOES!

*Anna and Emily are shot out of the cannon*

Chef: Chris?

Chris: Yeah?

Chef: Didn't you notice how the teams aren't equal?

Chris: Oh yeah… uh…

Chris *on loudspeakers*: Uh… FERRET'S HAVE TO DROP SOMEONE FOR THIS CHALLENGE.

Kanna: I'm not doing the challenge.

Lavender: Yeah sure.

*Lavender and Tom are launched via cannon to the zipline, Tom rushes ahead, he kicks at Lavender, causing her to lose her grip, she falls into the water*

Lavender: Whoops! Sorry guys!

Anna Confessional

Anna: Did Tom just kick Lavender? I was probably imagining that but… was he?

End Confessional

*Tom smirks and begins sprinting through Playa Des Losers. Suddenly, Edward halts him*

Edward: Hey there, JERK!

*Tom shoves Edward away, but Edward grabs Tom's foot, causing him to trip, Lavender races past Tom.*

Lavender Confessional

Lavender: I wonder why Edward stopped Tom? Tom just feels really nice!

End Confessional

*Edward lets go of Tom and Tom sprints to a boat. Lavender gets in one and than Tom gets in one.*

Chris *on loudspeaker*: KATIE HAS BEATEN WALTER! IT IS NOW 1-1!

Christine: What an idiot!

*Christine and Piper are sent out of the cannon. They latch on to the ziplines, Christine beats Piper to the island.*

Edward: Christine! Walter, Tom and Kael are bad news!

Christine: Yeah yeah cram it!

*Piper lands on the island as Christine reaches the speedboat*

Piper: Phew! Let's go!

*Piper rushes to the speedboat*

Chris *on loudspeaker*: LAVENDER HAS BEATEN TOM, 2-1 FERRET'S IN THE LEAD!

*Kael and Emily are launched out of the cannon, they attach on to ziplines, Kael arrives first, but is immediately stopped by Edward, Emily sees this and stops to talk to John. Focus on Kael and Edward*

Edward: I'm on to you, VILLAIN!

Kael: Uh… I'm not really a villain…

Edward: Yeah, sure.

*Kael runs to the docks*

Emily: Hey John.

John: Shouldn't you be… getting a boat?

Emily: Yeah yeah.

*Emily grabs a rock and throws it at Kael, who drops*

Emily: Listen, you and Anna, should like, be together.

John: Uhhh… really?

Emily: Yeah, so much chemistry.

John: How do you know?

Emily: I've bugged everywhere.

John: I'm gonna pretend you're joking.

*Emily rushes to the docks, as she gets on a boat, Kael wakes up and get on one boat*

Chris *on loudspeakers*: CHRISTINE HAS BEATEN PIPER! 2-2 TIED!

*Jenna and Anna are shot out of the cannons, Anna beats Jenna to the island*

Jenna: Not on ma watch!

*Jenna manages to trip Anna, giving her a lead. John, seeing this, steps forward and grabs Jenna*

Jenna: Agh! What are you doing!

John: GO ANNA, GO!

*Anna nods and begins running for the docks. Jenna headbutts John, causing John to collapses, Jenna runs to Edward*

Edward: Whaddya want?

Jenna: Which boat is faster!

Edward: I'm not really supposed to-

*Jenna grabs Edward and growls*

Edward: THE RED ONE! THE RED ONE IS FASTER!

*Jenna smirks and hops in the red boat at the same time Anna hops in another boat, the 2 race to the finish, hitting each other*

Chris *on loudspeakers*: It looks like Emily and Kael… tied! Wow, it's almost like I'm just saying that for dramatic effect!

*Jenna keeps smashing her boat against Anna*

Anna: Hey! I thought we were friends!

Jenna: Where would you get that idea?

*Jenna quickly gets out of her seat, and grabs Anna, tossing her out of her boat*

Anna: No!

Jenna: Haha-

*Jenna suddenly falls out of her boat, and the 2 begin swimming to the beach*

Chris: Interesting.

*Jenna easily beats Anna in the swimming, but as soon as Anna sees this, she gets out of the water*

Anna *murmuring*: Big buckets of popcorn, big buckets of popcorn, BIG BUCKETS OF POPCORN!

*Anna suddenly gets a boost of energy and runs past Jenna*

Jenna: No!

Anna Confessional

Anna: Whenever I need energy or just an extra boost, all I do is think about something I like. Like popcorn, chicken, that one time I pranked Jeremy in the 7th grade, John- I mean uh… yeah!

End Confessional

*Anna chuckles and begins rushing for her cabin, Jenna stares in horror, but sees a rock, grabs it, and bullets it directly at Anna, causing Anna to get a big lumpy bruise, and she collapses.*

Jenna: Yes!

*Jenna gets in the ferret's cabin and gets in bed*

Amphion: WHOOO!

Lavender: Yesss!

Kanna: Good job Jenna!

Piper: Yeah… Jenna.

*Piper glares at Jenna*

Piper Confessional

Piper: Now, as much as I would looove for us to win, the better Jenna is, the less likely I form an alliance with Amphion!

End Confessional

Chris: Good job ferret's it's looked like you won!

Emily: Aw yeah!

Chris: Yeah it looks like it!

Piper: You keep saying looks like it which means-

Chris: Shh, one second.

*Chris looks at his phone, he peers at it, looking over footage*

Chris: Looks like… nope, Ferret's win.

*The Dingoes sigh*

Chris: I'm just messing with you, Jenna broke the rules!

Jenna: Oooh…

*Piper smirks*

Piper Confessional

Piper: BOOM! Perfect scenario! Jenna is out, my rival! Now Amphion will surely join me! Especially since we lost, he'll be desperate!

End Confessional

Dingoes: Woohoo! Yeah (etc.)

Chris: Dingoes, you get the good cabin, Ferret's I'm 'fraid you take the loser cabin.

Amphion: Oof.

Piper: Yeah.

*Time shift, Amphion and Piper talking behind the cabin*

Amphion: We have to get rid of-

Piper & Amphion: Jenna.

Amphion: Obviously.

Piper: Yeah… I… uh… yes!

Piper Confessional

Piper: I feel bad for Jenna. Oh my god, I am having a GUILT TRIP!

*The camera is static-y for a moment, but when it cuts back, Piper is freaking out*

Piper: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

End Confessional

*Focus shifts to Lavender and Kanna*

Lavender *sarcastically*: I just don't know who to vote off.

Lavender Confessional

*Lavender is laughing her butt off*

End Confessional

Kanna *sarcastically*: I knooow!

Kanna Confessional

*Kanna is laughing her butt off*

End Confessional

Lavender Confessional

Lavender: Oh no! Did I just sound evil? I'm a good guy! Good girl?

End Confessional

*Focus shifts to the dingoes, eating a dinner*

Walter: Yum. I missed this!

Ferrian: Yeah, yeah.

*Christine gives Walter cute eyes and motions for him to walk over to her*

Christine: Sooo WALTER!

Walter *nervously*: Uh… yeah?

Christine: I need you to throw the challenge.

Walter *nervously*: Wh-What?

Christine: I want to get that lame brain Tom out, I don't trust him.

Walter *nervously*: But, by chance, couldn't y-you get out?

Christine: Yeah stutter boy, it's a chance I'm gonna take. So you wanna,

Walter: Uh…

Christine: So you wanna, handsome.

Walter: Yeah sure.

*Walter shakes hands with Christine*

Walter Confessional

Walter: Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Walter! What am I doing, I think I've figured out 2 ways to get me involuntary do something, using Christine, and compliments. She just combined the 2 so of course I'm gonn- my alliance is gonna hate me now…

End Confessional

*Time shifts to the elimination ceremony*

Chris: So, first time losing. How does it feel.

Amphion: Like a concussion

Piper: Ooph.

Amphion: Yeah.

Chris: Shush, don't care. Now, blah blah blah, vote off who you want out!

*A compilation of the Ferret's voting in the confessional*

Chris: Alright, first marshy's go to-

Jenna: Marshy's, hah!

Chris: I hate you. So much. First marshy's go to

Amphion

Piper

Emily

Lavender,

And Katie. So, down to Kanna and Jenna. Jenna, you technically cheated and lost your team the challenge, Kanna, you opted out of the challenge. Will Kanna go the way of John? Will Jenna be booted? Find out next time on Total Drama-

*Chris starts laughing*

Chris: Sorry. No I'm kidding, last marshmallow goes to Kanna, get off my island Jenna.

Kanna: Sweet!

Jenna: Y'all are stupid! I'm gonna come back, I'm gonna come back and beat you all!

*The boat of losers carries Jenna away kicking and screaming*

Piper: Phew, she was a handful.

Amphion: and she cost us the challenge! 

Piper: Yeah, that to.

*Focus shifts to the trio of Kael, Tom and Walter*

Kael: Guys?

Tom: Yeah what is it weasel?

Kael: I uh…

Walter: What do you want runt?

Kael: Do you ever feel like were a little… evil?

Tom: Uh, yeah?

Walter: That's how you win.

Kael: Maybe we shouldn't be evil?

*Walter and Tom glare at Kael*

Kael: Oof, okay.

Kael Confessional

Kael: Fatal. Mistake.

End Confessional

*It's nighttime, focus shifts to Chris standing on a dock*

Chris: Will Kael be eradicated for not being evil? Will Christine manipulate Walter? Will Walter manipulate Christine? Will Amphion and Piper's alliance hold? and for CRYING OUT LOUD WILL JOHN AND ANNA GET TOGETHER?

Anna *in distance*: It wouldn't be so hard if you BOOTED HIM!

Chris: I hate people who complain. We'll see you next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, NEWBIE!


	6. Total Drama Trivia

_*Chris is sitting in a room, lazily reading a book with the cover "Total Drama History" he suddenly wakes up*_

Chris: Is it bad I don't know my own TV show? Hi, I'm Chris Mcclean, and this is Total. Drama. NEWBIE!

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful_

 _hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the_

 _kitchen, the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Focus shifts to the guys in the Dingoes*_

Walter: So uh… we won!

Ferrian: Yeah, we know.

Walter: I just love the fact that we won!

Tom: I mean yeah, it's great and all but-

Kael: Yeah it's great.

 _*Tom glares at Kael, Kael wheezes and collapses*_

 **Kael Confessional**

Kael: I've been trying to act evil ever sense I sorta blew it in front of my alliance. They're ruthless so I have to be as well.

 **End Confessional**

Kael: Anyway, I wonder what the girls are doing?

 _*Focus shifts to the girls, Christine is looking over a sheet of paper pinned to the wall, with every camper pinned to the paper, in a web*_

Christine: Hey Anna?

Anna: Yeah?

Christine: You'll keep this a secret right?

Anna: Uh, yeah?

Christine: If you don't, your off the show.

Anna: Cool. What even is that anyway?

Christine: Well, yesterday I decided I need to be able to predict everyone's move. I need to understand how they think!

Anna: Heh, you sound like a politician.

Christine: Thank you.

 **Anna Confessional**

Anna: That wasn't a compliment

 **End Confessional**

Christine: There is still 1 mystery I can't figure out though.

Anna: What's that?

Christine: Kael, Tom and Walter. I see them gather constantly, but Walter is loyal to me… It reeks of suspicion.

Anna: I take that politician comment.

Christine: Aw. The thing about it is, Tom and Walter are just so harmless, Kael, Kael is weird though. Yesterday I heard him shouting an evil laugh.

Anna: Yeah I think he's trying to appear evil.

Christine: But why?

Anna: No idea.

Christine: Strange. Like I said, strange.

 _*Focus shifts to the boy ferrets*_

Amphion: I'm so alone.

 _*Focus shifts to the girl ferrets*_

Katie: I can't get over how we lost.

Piper: I feel like we won.

Lavender: Sorry what?

 **Piper Confessional**

Piper: Ever since Jenna got eliminated Amphion and I have HIT IT OFF! I feel good.

 **End Confessional**

Kanna: Did you just say you feel like we won?

Emily: For the past 3 days we've slept on pillows filled with rocks! Okay, well not technically rocks they are-

Katie: Shut it. Listen Piper, you need to chill on the whole "I hate Jenna" thing, it drives everyone nuts.

Piper: Fine.

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : I GOT A GREEEEAT CHALLENGE FOR YOU VICTI- I MEAN CAMPERS!

Kanna: Ugh, let's go.

 _*They leave their cabin and the campers all gather around Chris*_

Chris: Follow me, this is gonna be good.

 _*The campers follow Chris down a trail*_

Emily: I wonder what it'll be this time!

Kanna: I don't know.

 _*Suddenly a clearing in the trail, it looks almost like a game show set, with 2 seats, showing the logos for both teams. A massive sign in front of the game show set says "Total Drama Trivia!"*_

Emily: ooh.

 _*Emily cracks her knuckles and giggles*_

 **Emily Confessional**

Emily: Trivia? TOTAL DRAMA TRIVIA! It's impossible for me to lose!

 **End Confessional**

Chris: Teams will be given a category that has some involvement in Total Drama. Teams then choose a member each to answer 1 question. If you get the question wrong, you have to compete in a quick physical challenge!

Emily: Alright.

Chris: All campers, please sit in the peanut gallery, then decide who you want to nominate to answer the questions.

 _*The 2 teams huddle together. Focus shifts to the ferret's*_

Emily: I got this.

Katie: If you say so.

Piper: Alright.

 _*Focus shifts to the dingoes*_

Christine: I think I'll take this.

Walter: Alright.

Tom: Go for it.

Amphion: We choose Emily.

Ferrian: We choose Christine.

Chris: Alright, then step up to these podiums.

 _*Emily and Christine step up to 2 different podiums, Emily at first seems confident, but you can tell she is nervous. Christine clearly has experience up on podiums, and doesn't care.*_

Chris: First question! Who was eliminated in the Total Drama Island episode "Who Can You Trust?"

 _*Christine buzzes*_

Christine: Katie!

 **Christine Confessional**

Christine: Emily is an expert, I had to buzz in quickly.

 **End Confessional**

 _*A buzzer sounds*_

Chris: Oof, looks like you get to compete in a PHYSICAL CHALLENGE! If you succeed, nothing happens. If you fail, your team loses a point! Our first challenge is…

 _*A small obstacle course is rolled out, first, you must hop over burning spikes, than duck under a wrecking ball, and avoid a small pool of piranhas*_

Christine: Has that been approved by legal?

Chris: I think.

 _*Flashback to Chef shoving an intern into the obstacle course*_

Christine: Yeesh, fine.

 _*Christine gets ready to get in the obstacle course, she quickly hops over the burning spikes, the wrecking ball slams into Christine.*_

Christine: Oof!

Chris: Looks like Dingoes lose a point but… wait! Look there!

Christine: Not today!

 _*Christine hangs on to the wrecking ball, and manages to swing over the piranhas, landing to the end zone*_

Chris: I was hoping that would look less cool and more… funny, but why not? It's 0-0, now Emily, who was voted off Total Drama Island in the episode "Who Can You Trust?"?

Emily: Sadie. Classic mistake Christine.

Christine: Oof!

Chris: That is… correct! Alright, 1-0, Ferret's in the lead.

Amphion: Piper, you're on.

Piper _*nervous*_ : Uh, me? Okay!

Ferrian: Anna, show Piper who is boss.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion glare and growl at each other*_

 _*Piper and Anna step up to the podium*_

Chris: Who was voted off in Total Drama Island on the episode "Dodgebrawl"?

 _*Anna quickly smiles as if this was a lucky break, she hits his buzzer*_

Anna: Noah, easy peasy.

Piper: Wha, how do you remember that?

Anna: How does Emily remember when Sadie was voted off the show?

Emily: Binge-watching, and lots of it.

Anna: No I just really like Noah.

Emily: Oh.

Chris: CORRECT! Alright, 1-1.

Ferrian: Hah!

Amphion: Shut up.

Ferrian: I pick Kael.

Kael: You can't just pick who goes.

Ferrian: Yeah yeah.

Kael: Fine.

Amphion: Lavender, beat Kael.

Lavender: Fine.

 _*Lavender and Kael walk up to the podiums*_

Chris: Total Drama Action, "Top Dog" name the girl who was voted off the show.

Lavender: Uh… Lindsay?

Chris: Oof, I'm afraid not.

Lavender: Dang.

Chris: Physical challenge!

 _*A spinning machine is wheeled out*_

Chris: Eat this.

 _*Chris hands Lavender a burrito*_

Lavender: Ugh.

 _*Lavender eats the burrito*_

Chris: You may not speak a word, you may not puke, fart, poop, or-

Lavender: I get it.

Chris: Cool. Stay in their without doing any of that for 2 minutes, and your team doesn't lose a point.

 _*Lavender is put in the swirl spinning machine, she's nearly vomits multiple times, you can see her squeam, she falls out and groans*_

Kael: Courtney.

Christine: Correct! 2-1, Dingoes!

Ferrian: Hah! We choose Tom!

Amphion: We choose Katie!

Katie: Hah! Going down.

Tom: Oh no! I'm scared.

 **Tom Confessional**

Tom: She's going to be pummeled into the dirt.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Tom and Katie get up to the podium*_

Chris: What was the title of the song in the episode of Total Drama World Tour where they visited France?

 _*Katie quickly buzzes in*_

Katie: Oui My Friends!

Chris: Correct 2-2, tie!

Ferrian: Walter.

Amphion: Kanna.

Chris: Alright, step up!

 _*Walter and Kanna step up to the podiums*_

Chris: In Pahkitew Island-

 _*Walter and Kanna groan*_

Chris: I know. I want to forget it happened too. In Pahkitew Island who was eliminated in the episode "A Blast from the Past".

 _*Walter and Kanna scratch their heads*_

Chris: Do either of you have any idea who was voted off?

Walter: Honestly, the only contestant I liked was Dave.

Chris: Uhh… okay?'

Walter: I'm gonna say… DAVE!

Chris: Nooo… PHYSICAL CHALLENGE!

 _*Walter sighs*_

Walter: Okay…

Chris: After looking over some footage, I have decided you will have a one on one brawl with… EDWARD!

 _*Edward walks over, on to a platform*_

Edward: Hey Walter.

 **Edward Confessional**

Edward: So… I can come on the show for this challenge, as long as I don't spill the beans about the whole evil trio thing. Chef said he'd hit me with a frying pan if I did…

 **End Confessional**

 _*Walter walks up to Edward, they glare at each other. The 2 begin talking as they throw and easily dodge each others punches*_

Edward _*whispering*_ : Y'know, watching the show from a luxury island gave me some perspective. Like how Christine hates you

 _*Walter growls*_

Edward _*whispering*_ : So I was thinking about how unstable your trio is and-

 _*Walter growls, and his eyes begin burning like flames. He begins shaking with anger.*_

Walter: YOU DON'T-

 _*Walter knocks Edward's teeth out*_

Walter: TELL ME-

 _*Walter headbutts Edward to the ground*_

Walter: HOW MY ALLIANCE-

 _*Walter stomps on Edward*_

Walter: IS UNSTABLE!

 _*Walter grabs Edward and throws him off the platform, he then turns to the horrified audience, and does an innocent wave.*_

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: Okay so… I'm evil, I feel like that's clarified. However, loyalty is important to me, loyalty is the only way one can survive in Total Drama. So I stick with my gut, and I'm loyal to those who respect me, and are loyal to me. I'm not above backstabs, but I never break a good binding alliance.

 **End Confessional**

Walter: Phew that felt good!

 _*Ferrian looks at Walter with horror*_

 **Ferrian Confessional**

Ferrian: Oh my god.

 **End Confessional**

 **Christine Confessional**

Christine: I may have misjudged Walter…

 **End Confessional**

 **Tom Confessional**

Tom: I could still probably deck him in a fight.

Walter _*in distance*_ : WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

 _*Tom shrieks and faints*_

 **End Confessional**

 _*Kanna, intimidated, buzzes in*_

Kanna: Uh… Max?

Chris: I'm afraid not. PHYYYSICALLL CHALLENGE!

 _*A platform is rolled out, showing a frog latched on to an apple. Kanna shrieks*_

Lavender: What's wrong?

Chris: Kanna is scared of apples, and frogs.

Lavender: Oh my god.

Chris: First you must graze the frog, than pull it off the apple, then… EAT THE APPLE!

 _*Kanna gasps*_

Kanna: You wouldn't!

Chris: I am.

 _*Kanna shakes, intense, she grazes the frog and yelps, hopping back. She then pulls the slimy frog off the apple. Grossed out. She closes her eyes and pinches her nose and barely takes a tiny bite out of the apple*_

Chris: Ugh. Fine. That counts, 2-2. Our finally pair-

Amphion & Ferrian: US! WE KNOW!

 _*Amphion & Ferrian glare at each other*_

Chris: Now, I realized something. Instead of making you 2 do dumb nerd trivia, how about we make you FIGHT, TO THE DEATH!

Ferrian: Uh… what?

 _*Chris gets a phone call, he hears it, sighs and hangs up*_

Chris: We will make you fight, TILL ONE OF YOU IS INJURED!

Amphion: Sure.

 _*The 2 line up, put on boxing gloves, and begin brawling*_

Ferrian: So, how you doing?

 _*Ferrian hits Amphion in the face, causing him to get a black eye.*_

Amphion: Ooh, I'm getting you now.

 _*Amphion hurdles over Ferrian, and hits his crotch. Ferrian squeals and collapses*_

Ferrian _*squeaky*_ : Right in the kiwi's!

Amphion: Ha. Ha!

Ferrian _*squeaky*_ : I hate you.

 _*Ferrian realizes what he is doing, and grabs Amphion's leg. He began swinging him around.*_

Amphion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Ferrian: HA!

 _*Ferrian slams Amphion to the ground, Amphion is knocked out*_

Chris: DINGOES EARN THE POINT! DINGOES WIN!

Dingoes: WOOOOOOOO!

Amphion: oooh…

 _*Time shifts, the ferret's are all at their cabin. Focus shifts to Piper and Amphion.*_

Amphion: I think I'm out.

Piper: Really? I think I can change that.

Amphion: I think I'm going down, I failed my team.

Piper: No, it's fine! Listen, I'm going to go convince people not to vote for you!

 _*Anna is listening in on the conversation*_

Anna: Didn't John say the same thing to me when he was voted off… ooh…

 _*Anna leaves. Focus shifts to Kanna and Lavender*_

Kanna: Yeah, so I have a theory that squares have… 5 sides.

Lavender: That doesn't make sense.

 _*Piper walks up to the 2*_

Piper: Hey… giiirlls..?

Kanna: Hey.

Lavender: Hey Pipes.

Piper: Don't call me that, listen, do me a favor, vote off- _*censored beeping sound*_ \- please?

Kanna: Sure we'll vote off- _*censored beeping sound*_ -!

 **Chris Confessional**

Chris: I censored them! That's pretty hilarious right?

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to Katie and Emily*_

Katie: We're totally voting off Amphion right?

Emily: Yeah totally.

Katie: Cool.

 _*Time shifts to the marshmallow ceremony,*_

Chris: Now, you guys lost… again. Looks like your failures are catching up with you! Now, first marshy's go to…

Emily,

Kanna,

Piper,

And Lavender. Now, Amphion, and Katie. Amphion, you lost the challenge for your team, and Katie, you did absolutely nothing wrong and helped your team earn a point. Honestly, this is just bizarre. The final marshmallow goes to…

Amphion, sorry Katie.

Katie: HOW?! I HELPED THIS TEAM, YOU'RE ALL STUPID! YOU ALL ARE SO STUPID AND, YOUR GOING TO LOSE WITHOUT ME!

Amphion: Thanks Piper.

 _*Katie glares at Piper*_

Katie: I HATE YOU PIPER!

 _*Katie is thrown on to a boat. The boat drives off as she screams*_

Amphion: You did me a real solid Piper, I owe you.

Piper: Your welcome.

 _*Focus shifts to Chris sitting on the docks*_

Chris: Well, looks like Katie is oooout! Will Walter chill out? Will Tom be caught? Will Piper and Amphion's alliance strengthen? Find out next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, NEWBIE

 _ **A-N**_

Okay, this was an unconventional episode, but I liked it! I hope you do too!


	7. Hide and Go Find!

_*Chris is sitting down in a mansion, watching tv, he's asleep, Chef walks up to him and hits Chris with a frying pan*_

Chris _*annoyed*_ : Heeeey! Do you know how much money it takes to keep this hair nice?

Chef: I did what you asked.

Chris: Good.

 _*Chris notices the camera rolling*_

Chris: WHY ARE YOU FILMING ME?

 _*An intern walks next to Chris*_

Intern: Thought you aske-

Chris: Nevermind.

 _*Chris shoves the intern away*_

Chris: Hi, I'm Chris Mcclean, and this is Total. Drama. NEWWWWBIE!

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful_

 _hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the_

 _kitchen, the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*The campers are in the cafeteria, sitting at their tables. Focus shifts to the ferret's*_

Amphion: I'm just saying, have you guys noticed every time there's a challenge, we don't get a chance to eat?

Piper: Good point, maybe we don't have a challenge today?

Kanna: That would be a blessing Chris would refuse to give.

Lavender: Yeah.

Emily: So uh… I hate the loser cabin! Anyone else with me on that?

Ferret's: (Yes, Yeah etc.)

Piper: I can't take another 3 days there!

Lavender: Yeah, it's like torture.

Amphion: I miss soft beds, I miss the nice food.

Kanna: Speaking of-

 _*Kanna points at the Dingoes being given their food, it's on a silver platter, it's delicious pancakes and bacon. Focus shifts to the Dingoes*_

Tom: Oh yeah! Awesome!

Anna: We're on a roll! Let's hope it NEVER ENDS!

Christine: Okay well, that's unlikely, and the ferret's probably think they had a streak after the first 2 challenges.

Walter: Yeah…

Kael: I'm just grateful we have nice food.

Walter: Yeah.

 _*The campers are eating as time passes*_

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : EVERYONE, SCHOOCH YOUR BOOCH'S RIGHT OUT OF HERE.

Amphion: aaand, there it is.

 _*The campers all walk out, Chris is holding out a bunch of papers*_

Walter: What are we doing?

Chris: Great question! Your doing a scavenger hunt! Each paper has a riddle, this riddle will help you understand where the item you are looking for is and what the item is! Each team is looking for 3 items!

Tom: Hmm

Chris: "Hmm" indeed Tom! Once you find every item, book it back here!

Piper: What's the catch?

Chris: Catch?

Kanna: There is always a catch!

Chris: Well, there is wildlife and your trying to beat the other team…

Lavender: No catch, I'm good.

Chris: Well, something may be distracting you…

Kael: What?

Chris: A hidden IMMUNITY IDOL! Has been planted, this is your only day to find it! On the bottom of the idol, it has a team name, you can only take idols with your team name!

Walter: Okay!

Chris: Grab the papers, 3 each team!

 _*Each team scrambles to grab the papers*_

Chris: Ready… settie… GO!

 _*The teams huddle together, focus on the Dingoes*_

Walter: I got an idea.

Christine: Split into teams of 3.

Walter: Yeah.

 _*Suddenly, it's revealed Piper is listening in*_

Kael: PIPER! Goooo away!

Piper: Heh!

 _*Piper leaves*_

Ferrian: How about… each team, once they find their item, has some sort of "call sign" that lets everyone else know they found it?

Tom: Alright team, Ferrian and Anna, Walter and Christine, Kael and me! Team FerrAnna uses the clanging of metal, Team Christer uses smooch sounds

Christine: Hey!

Tom: Instead they use, the cutting of a tree. Me and Kael will use a yodel.

Christine _*suspicious*_ : Okay…

 **Christine Confessional**

Christine: I have to be honest. I don't like Kael and Tom being together… those 2 are up to something! I intend to find out!

Walter _*In distance*_ : Chriiiistinne… we have to go!

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to the ferret's*_

Piper: Alright, we're using their plan. Everyone, split into teams of 2.

Amphion: Except for one of us, they go alone.

Kanna: Me and lavender, Piper and Amphion, leaving…

Emily: It's fine.

 _*The team disperses. Focus shifts to Tom and Kael*_

Tom: Listen, I'm worried about Walter.

Kael: I didn't think you're one to worry…

Tom: I mean I think he's gonna expose us to Christine!

Kael: Good point.

Tom: He claims it's under control but I doubt it. I seriously doubt it. What's the clue again?

Kael: "To find your item, to have won, you must go back, to Episode one?"

Tom: The hill?

Kael: He could also be referring to the colosseum.

Tom: Well I think it's the hill, it's also the first episode of Total Drama Island, and Total Drama All Stars.

Kael: Good point… Though I think it's referring to the challenge of that episode. The _real_ one, the colosseum!

Tom: Okay, let's go up the hill first.

Kael: Fair.

 _*Focus shifts to Amphion & Piper*_

Piper: So… what's the clue again?

Amphion: You keep asking… fine. "I'll help find your item, this is a doosie, your clue is season toosie" toosie?

Piper: Like Season 2! Total Drama Action!

Amphion: The item is probably a Gilded Chris award!

Piper: But… where is it?

 **Piper Confessional**

Piper: I like hearing Amphion read it. I like his voice. Did, did I say that out loud?

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to Kanna and Lavender walking through the woods*_

Kanna: "You'll find this where you spill the beans, just remember, everyone sees you on screens."

 _*Lavender snaps her fingers*_

Lavender: I got it! It's the confessional.

Kanna: That's pretty obvious.

Lavender: Yeeeeah.

Kanna: LETS GO!

 _*Lavender and Kanna runs to the confessional, focus shifts to Walter and Christine*_

Walter: So what is the clue?

Christine: I told you, I don't think you're smart enough to contribute!

Walter: Just tell me.

Christine: Fine. "Your the 4th generation of camper, so take this where it gets damper" It doesn't make sense! It could be anywhere damp!

Walter: Maybe the beach?

Christine: Sure, fine.

 _*Focus shifts to Emily*_

Emily: "I hope you don't have to run, hope you get back before the challenge is done" where would we run? The first challenge! We ran up a mountain!

 _*Focus shifts to Ferrian and Anna*_

Anna: "Read this and think hard, losers come here, they are charred"

Ferrian: It's Playa Des Losers.

Anna: Maybe we're grabbing a loser?

Ferrian: Hmm.

Anna: What?

Ferrian: We have to find a way on the island. I have an idea.

 _*Focus shifts to Tom and Kael. They are at the top of the mountain.*_

Tom: Are you serious Kael?

Kael: Wh-what you wanted to come here!

Tom: Wow, now you're pinning the blame on me.

Kael: Y-you-!

 _*Tom shoves Kael off the mountain*_

Tom: That will show him.

 _*Focus shifts to Amphion and Piper, they are at the docks*_

Amphion: I still don't get why we're here!

Piper: End of Season 1, Season 2 was started after a shark ate 1,000,000 right by here, so I assumed it would be-

 _*Piper steps on a plank, it flips over, landing Piper in the water, a Gilded Chris is taped to the other side of the board*_

Piper: Ooooh…

Amphion: Sweet!

 _*Amphion grabs the gilded Chris. Piper climbs up on to the beach, water soaked and groggy*_

Piper: Ow.

Amphion: Oh! Sorry!

Piper: It's fine.

 _*Piper collapses*_

Amphion: Oof.

 _*Amphion slings Piper over his shoulder. Christine and Walter are seen going through the sand searching*_

Amphion: Hey guys. What are you doing here.

Walter: Well, we thought that are object might be-

 _*Christine elbows Walter*_

Christine: Shh.

Amphion: Well Piper is a little, unconscious.

Walter: Yeeeah.

Amphion: See ya!

 _*Amphion walks away*_

Christine: Looks like our clue isn't here.

 _*Walter sighs*_

Walter: Heh. Looks that way?

 _*Walter kicks a rock in the sand, it cracks open, revealing a small disc*_

Walter: Here it is.

Christine: Sweet! How did you know?

Walter: The water had eroded away the rock, so it was damp. This allows me to open up the rock easily.

Christine: Credit where credit is due, that's pretty smart.

Walter: Thank you. So, you owe me?

Christine: Ugh.

Walter: Can you just like, hit that tree for me?

Christine: Why?

Walter: To signal to the others we found our item!

Christine: Fine.

 _*Christine wacks a tree, the 2 then run away, focus shifts to Ferrian and Anna they are in the cabin*_

Anna: Why do you have to do this?

 _*Ferrian is putting on a wetsuit*_

Ferrian: We can't risk me falling in the water.

Anna: Okay, tin man.

Ferrian: Ha.

Anna: Okay, sorry.

 _*Ferrian and Anna run out of the cabin. Focus shifts to Emily walking up the mountain*_

Emily: Yeesh, I wonder what's here?

 _*Emily notices a rustling in the bushes, she looks through the bushes, and finds a picture of Sierra and Cody*_

Emily: Oh no… it's-

 _*Sierra pops out of the bushes*_

Sierra: Hey there! Your Emily right?

 _*Emily sighs*_

Emily: Hey.

Sierra: OMG. I can't believe I'm back on the show!

Emily: This is a nightmare.

Sierra: So I heard you like Gwent…

Emily: Uh yeah…

Sierra: I do too!

Emily: Well you like every ship.

Sierra: That's not untrue… but who cares right?

Emily: Ugh… I have to bring you to the cabins.

 _*Sierra squeals*_

Emily: We got a long way to go…

 _*Emily drags Sierra away, Sierra is constantly talking as she does this. Focus shifts to Tom and Kael, at the colosseum*_

Kael: I guess it isn't here. Wow, guess you were wrong too Tom-

Tom: Shhhhh.

Kael: What?

Tom: I hear something.

 _*A plane is heard overhead, and Noah falls and hits the ground*_

Tom: Noah?

Noah: Ugh. I just want to get this over with.

 **Noah Confessional**

Noah: Sierra and I were promised plenty of money to return, it's only one episode, so what's the harm?

 **End Confessional**

Kael: We have to bring you back to the cabins.

Noah: Cool slimeball.

 _*Noah points at Kael, who is covered in shark bites and water*_

Kael: It's not even slime.

Noah: Whatever.

 _*The 3 begin heading towards the cabins. Focus shifts to Walter and Christine*_

Walter: So I was thinking, we should-

Christine: Bear. Bear. THERE'S A BEAR!

 _*The 2 scream and run away focus shifts to Chris sitting at the cabins*_

Chris: Do you think we made it to hard for them?

 _*Walter and Christine walk to Chris, Walter is holding the disc and their clothes are torn up, they are also scratched up*_

Chris: Ouch.

 _*Amphion and Piper arrive with the Chris idol*_

Chris: Good job!

Amphion: Thank you!

 _*Focus shifts to Ferrian and Anna, they are at the ziplines from Episode 3*_

Ferrian: Alright. You ready?

Anna: Let's go!

 _*The 2 get on the ziplines and ride to Playa Des Losers*_

Ferrian: Wo! That was awesome!

Katie: Hey.

Jenna: How's it goin'?

Ferrian: We need the item.

Katie: Sure.

 _*Katie tosses a burnt piece of wood*_

Ferrian: This is it?

Katie: Yup.

 _*Ferrian and Anna get in a boat together and sail back to the island, when they get back Ferrian bangs his arms together*_

Anna: What's that for?

Ferrian: Our signal to the others!

Anna: Oh.

 _*Focus shifts to Lavender and Kanna*_

 **Kanna Confessional**

 _*Kanna reaches into the toilet and pulls out a soggy marshmallow*_

Kanna: Ha!

 **End Confessional**

Lavender: You got the item?

Kanna: Right here!

Lavender: Is that a soggy marshmallow? I don't want to know where you got that.

Kanna: Yeah.

 _*Focus shifts to Chris at the cabins. Lavender, Kanna, Ferrian and Anna arrived*_

Chris: Nice. We have got, Tom, Kael, and Anna need to get here.

Anna: Alright…

 _*Anna notices a hidden Chris idol in the bushes, she sneakily grabs it*_

Anna: I'll hide this for now…

 _*Anna hide it underneath a trash bin. She walks back to the rest of the group but then immediatly realizes it's missing*_

Anna _*to herself*_ : Stupid!

Ferrian: What?

Anna: Nothing.

 **Kael Confessional**

Kael: Found this underneath the trash can!

 _*Kael pulls out a Chris immunity idol*_

Kael: Yes!

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to Emily & Sierra as well as Tom, Kael, & Noah*_

Noah: Oh. Sierra.

Sierra: Hi Noah!

Noah: Oh god.

Tom: Kael, I need you to trip up Emily.

Kael: Gotcha.

 _*Kael tackles Emily*_

Kael: Whoops. Sorry. Tripped.

 _*Emily growls, she gets up and begins sprinting. Tom and Emily get neck and neck, racing, right as they reach the finish line Kael grabs Emily's foot, leaving Tom to win*_

Sierra: No!

Noah: Ha. Yay.

Chris: Good job Dingoes, you've won again! Ferret's, I'm afraid you've lost.

Ferrian: Yes!

Amphion: Oh…

 _*The 2 teams shift to their respective cabins focus shifts to Amphion and Piper*_

Piper: I assume we're still allied?

Amphion: Of course.

Piper: Thanks.

 _*Time shifts, the campers arrive at the voting ceremony*_

Chris: Alright Ferret's. Looks like it's all over for you. Pick someone you wish to vote off.

 _*The Ferret's are shown in a compilation of voting*_

Chris: Alright, the votes are in. First marshmallows go to…

Amphion,

Lavender,

and Kanna. Piper, Emily, you're on the chopping block. Piper, you created the plan for your team, and thus indirectly led to it's defeat. Emily, you failed at the final stretch, directly leading your team to defeat. The final marshmallow goes to…

Piper. Sorry Emily.

 _*Emily sighs*_

Emily: I deserve that… Well, goodbye everyone.

Amphion: Sorry Em. Goodbye.

 _*Emily walks down the dock of shame to the boat of losers, as it sails away. Focus shifts to Noah and Sierra, who are waiting around for Chris*_

Noah: Where is that idiot?

 _*A helicopter lowers, carrying Chris*_

Chris: Hey there losers!

Noah: Ugh.

Chris: Get in the chopper, I'm bringing you home.

Noah: Thank god. Wait, where's the money Mcclean?

Sierra: I don't need the money.

Noah: Well I do.

Chris: Yeah… about that…

Noah: No way.

Chris: How about I offer you a free helicopter ride?

Noah: I want the money.

Chris: Well, too bad!

 _*Noah sighs and get's on the helicopter, Sierra gets on too. The chopper flies into the distance*_

Chris: Which past contestants will I scam next? Who will be voted off? Who will be one step closer to victory? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. NEEEEWBBBBIEEE!

Sierra: YEAH!

Chris: Sh!

 _ **A-N**_

Okay. So… I didn't really spend much time post challenge because there wasn't much to explore. Thx for support!


	8. Cook, Catch, Control!

_*Chris is in a big cast in the hospital. Chef walks up to him, Chris has a cast covering his mouth*_

Chef: Hey Chris.

Chris _*muffled*_ : Ow.

Chef: What's that?

Chris _*muffled*_ : Please.

Chef: Again?

Chris _*muffled*_ : Please don't do that thing where you pretend to misinterpret my words!

Chef: You want me to run the challenge?

Chris _*muffled*_ : I hate you.

Chef: Alright if you want me to…

 _*Chef walks away*_

Chef _*muffled*_ : Hi, I'm Chris Mcclean, I'm in a cast and this is-

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the kitchen, the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Focus shifts to the girl ferret's. They are in their side of the cabin*_

Lavender: I hope we don't lose this time.

Kanna: Yeah, that would be terrible.

Piper: We can't afford to take ANOTHER hit.

Kanna: Oh yeah, Piper?

Piper: What's up?

Lavender: We've thought about it… If we lose again, we have to vote off Amphion

Piper: Oh…

 **Piper Confessional**

Piper: I can't just vote off Amphion!

 **End Confessional**

Piper _*nervously*_ : I'll just vote off Amphion!

Kanna: Listen, thanks.

Lavender: We really appreciate it!

 **Piper Confessional**

Piper: They are soooo nice! But I just can't vote off Amphion! So I lied. Oof.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to the girl Dingoes*_

Christine: Anna?

Anna: Yeah?

Christine: Do you want an alliance?

Anna: I don't know…

Christine: How about an alliance to the merge?

Anna: Sure…

 _*Focus shifts to the guy Dingoes*_

Ferrian: Okay, so you guys seem pretty nice.

 _*Walter Tom and Kael are calmly sipping cups of water*_

Walter _*sarcastically_ *: Yeah we're the nicest.

Tom _*sarcastically*_ : Nicest guy you'll ever meet.

Kael _*sarcastically*_ : We're really just so generous!

Ferrian: Uh… cool. Listen, I think we need to cut Anna if we lose.

 _*Walter and Tom spit out their water at the same time, 2 seconds later, Kael does it to*_

Walter: Nooo… We couldn't do that to Anna!

Tom: That would be so mean…

Kael: Yeah… that would be… mean…

 **Tom Confessional**

Tom: An alliance with Ferrian would be nice, I think the facade is working.

 **End Confessional**

Ferrian: But cmon!

Tom: If you really think so…

Walter: Yeah, I guess if you really want…

Kael: Yeah… wait what?

 _*Walter and Tom glare at Kael*_

Kael: Y-yeah…

Ferrian: Alright. Thanks guys.

 **Kael Confessional**

Kael: I'm a little antsy with the rest of the team. Luckily I got this yesterday!

 _*Kael pulls out a Chris immunity idol*_

Kael: If they turn on me I'll just whip this out!

 **End Confessional**

Chef _*on speakers*_ : Everyone! Get outside!

Ferrian: Chef?

 _*The campers all exit their cabins, Chef is standing there alone*_

Amphion: Uh… Chef?

Chef: Whaddya want?

Amphion: Where is Chris?

Piper: Did you cook him?

Chef: He was injured in a helicopter accident caused by a "Noah and Sierra"

Kael: Phew.

Anna _*hopeful*_ : So no challenge?

Chef: Ha! Your funny. I'm doing the challenge! Our first challenge is going to be a cook off!

Christine: That doesn't sound too bad.

 _*Everyone groans*_

Chef: Glad you said that. The ingredients we will use are… disgusting.

Tom: Thanks Christine.

Chef: Alright, let's go!

 _*The campers shuffle into the cafeteria tent and into the kitchen*_

Chef: Each team will attempt to serve me a cuisine, the one I prefer will earn a reward that will help next challenge!

Walter _*sarcastically*_ : What are you, Gordon Ramsay?

Chef: No. I'm better. GET COOKING!

 _*The ferret's open up their bag, it has a crummy old fish, a dirty chunk of steak, some dusty lettuce, some vomit, and ½ a packet of sauce.*_

Lavender: Ew. Gross.

Kanna: Watashi wa kono shō o son'nani nikumu!

Amphion: I think I'm gonna barf

 _*The Dingoes open their bag, it has the same items*_

Anna: Yum!

Walter: Uh… Anna?

Anna: What?

Ferrian: This is the worst!

Anna: We can turn it into something beautiful! Be optimistic!

 _*Tom vomits*_

Anna: Alright, we need to clean up that steak and fish, and GET COOKING!

Kael: If you say so…

 **Kael Confessional**

Kael: I don't WANT to act evil. I just need to win this, for my mother! I also need the others to think I'm evil.

 **End Confessional**

 _*The campers begin cooking working hard, Anna is leading the Dingoes, Kanna is leading the Ferret's*_

Anna: Put some work into it! We need to make this perfect!

 _*Chef is reading a magazine in the back*_

Walter: Anna, we need some toppings!

Anna: I don't know! Mix the old sauce with the vomit!

Walter: Ewww!

Anna: Just do it!

 _*Focus shifts to the Dingoes*_

Kanna: I don't know! Maybe try just cleaning and cooking! Just get normal food! Ew!

Lavender: I don't know if your right for being leader-

Kanna: ZIP IT!

 _*They get back to working, an hour later the 2 teams are ready to present there foods*_

Chef: Alright, Ferret's first!

 _*The ferret's show a meal that has a dirty fish, with a slab of steak laying on it, and sauce on the side*_

Chef: What is this supposed to be?

Kanna: Uh… food?

Chef: You call this food? Get out of my face!

 _*Chef flips the meal over*_

Chef: Dingoes!

 _*Anna unveils an amazing dish, with seemingly brand new and clean material, the steak seems almost brand new, the fish is cut up into pieces and grilled. Chef takes a bite*_

Chef: It's alright.

Anna: Yes!

 _*The Dingoes cheer*_

Chef: You guys get this.

 _*Chef pulls out a bunch of ropes and hands them to the Dingoes*_

Anna: Huh?

Chef: It'll come in handy, trust me

Amphion: Uh… what's the challenge?

Chef: The Dingoes have 2 hours to capture every Ferret!

Amphion: Sorry what?

Chef: Listen, if the Ferret's don't get caught with a rope and brought to the cabins within 2 hours, they win!

Kanna: Sounds easy enough.

Chef: Yeah sure, whatever. GO!

 _*All of the Ferret's bolt*_

Kael: Alright everyone! Let's do this!

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: This should be easy enough… FERRIAN? COULD I USE YOUR HELP!

 _*Ferrian crams into the confessional*_

Walter: Yeah I just need you to set up the trap that springs the rope!

 _*Ferrian fiddles with some contraption*_

Ferrian: There. Can I leave now?

Walter: Yeah sure.

 **End Confessional**

 **Kanna Confessional**

Kanna: So I'm thinking, where should I hide? In the confessional-!

 _*The trap springs and Kanna is roped up*_

Kanna: Oh darn

Walter _*outside*_ : Gotcha!

 **End Confessional**

 _*Walter drags Kanna to the cabins*_

Walter: Haha!

Kanna: Ugh.

Chef: Already? Your bad.

Kanna: Shut up!

 _*Focus shifts to Lavender hiding in the winners mansion*_

Lavender: There are plenty of hidden places in the mansion! I mean, this is too easy!

Christine _*outside*_ : Sorry what was that?

 _*Lavender gulps and Christine busts open the door.*_

Christine: Gotcha!

 _*Lavender is roped up, focus shifts to the cabins where Lavender is brought*_

Lavender: This is annoying!

Chef: Blah blah blah! Wait, it's only been 15 minutes!

Christine: Guess we're just that good!

 _*Focus shifts to Ferrian, Amphion and Piper. Piper and Amphion are hiding in a bathroom stall together, while Ferrian is investigating outside.*_

Ferrian: Hello there…

 _*Ferrian knocks on the stall door*_

Piper & Amphion: OCCUPIED!

Ferrian: Oh my. I'm so sorry! Wait… 2 of you just said that… are you…

 _*Ferrian gags*_

Ferrian: Nevermind.

 _*Ferrian runs out the door*_

 **Ferrian Confessional**

Ferrian: 2 of them… romantically…

 _*Ferrian vomits*_

 **End Confessional**

Piper: That was weird.

Amphion: Yeah…

 _*Amphion and Piper bust out the stall, then Ferrian busts back into the bathroom*_

Ferrian: Hah! Got you!

 _*Ferrian throws his rope around Amphion and Piper, capturing both*_

Piper: Ugh.

 _*Ferrian drags the 2 back to the cabins*_

Ferrian: We win.

Dingoes: YES!

 _*The Ferret's moan*_

Chef: Wait. You're already done?! Ugh. Listen, we sorta have a show to run… I need to extend the run time like… seriously.

 _*Chef pulls out a knife and cuts through the ropes, than hands the Dingoes new ropes*_

Chef: There, you have 10 minutes to find them, with a 10 second head start.

Walter: Are you playing favorites Chef? I don't want another Total Drama Action!

Kael: What?

Tom: DJ and Chef teamed up for a bit.

Kael: Oh.

Ferrian: Chef, cmonn…

Chef: Sorry Ferrian! Let's go Ferret's! GET OUT YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS!

 _*The 10 seconds pass. Focus shifts to Lavender in the same spot as before*_

Lavender: So I thought, Christine won't think I came to the same spot again!

Christine _*away*_ : What was that?

0

Lavender: Oof.

 _*Christine opens the door and catches Lavender*_

Lavender: Aw…

 _*Focus shifts to Amphion and Piper, running through the forest*_

Amphion: C'mon, we got this!

Piper: If you say so!

Ferrian: Here's… FERRIAN!

 _*Ferrian is sprinting through the forest, chasing after them. Piper screams*_

Amphion: It's okay, we'll be-

 _*The 2 run into a tree and are caught*_

Ferrian: Hah!

 _*Focus shifts to Kanna getting chased by Walter, Tom, and Kael*_

Kael: Let's go!

Kanna: AHHHH! I'M REALLY SCARED!

Tom: LET'S GO!

 _*Tom runs ahead but accidently gets roped by Walter, both of them fall behind*_

Kael: Kanna!

Kanna: Yeah?

Kael: I really liked you when we first met and I…

 _*Kanna stops in her tracks*_

Kanna: Aw, that's sweet.

 _*Kanna kicks Kael in the crouch*_

Kael: Ouchie.

Kanna: I know you're playing me, not again. Also, I'm into girls.

Kael: Oof.

 _*Kanna runs away*_

Chef: We've got 3 seconds till the end of the game and… FERRET'S WIN!

 _*The ferret's cheer*_

Chef: Yeah yeah.

 _*Focus shifts to Tom and Walter*_

Walter: What is it? Want to vote off Kael?

Tom: No! We're voting off Christine!

Walter: But...

Tom: NO! Listen, you've grown too attached, once you sever the connection, everything will be fine.

Walter: Al-lright.

Tom: I've talked about it with Ferrian, Anna, and Kael. I've convinced them to do it, it was hard for Anna but it was still possible.

Walter: Fine, got it.

 _*Focus shifts to Lavender and Kanna*_

Lavender: Glad to be back here!

Kanna: Yeah the last time we were here…

Lavender: Yeah?

Kanna: I thought you had an accent.

Lavender: Hm. I think I did.

Kanna: Whatever.

 _*Focus shifts to Amphion and Piper, talking*_

Amphion: I gotta say, it's been tough being the only guy on our team…

Piper: I bet.

Amphion: Yeah…

Piper: Listen… so I've been thinking…

Amphion: I hope this isn't what I think it is…

Piper: I like you, and I-

Amphion: No, I'm sorry no.

Piper: What?

Amphion: I can't. Not again.

 _*Amphion walks away, leaving Piper alone. Focus shifts to the marshmallow ceremony*_

 **Kael Confessional**

Kael: Luckily, if I'm voted off, I got my trusty invincibility statue!

 _*Kael pulls out his invincibility idol*_

 **End Confessional**

Chef: Please, cast your votes.

 _*A compilation of them casting their votes*_

Chef: Alright. I don't really care about any of you, so let's keep this brief. Christine, you lose, game over.

 _*Christine smirks*_

Chef: Get a move on, everyone voted you off.

 _*Christine pulls out an immunity idol*_

Chef: Well… no votes for Christine officially count! I guess.

 _*Kael gasps*_

Kael: But I had…

 _*Kael pulls out his immunity idol, which immediately crumbles, it's fake*_

Kael: No. No!

 **Christine Confessional**

Christine: I snatched the immunity idol, and replaced it with a fake one, I always have a fake version of anything important, it was too easy.

 **End Confessional**

Chef: The only vote not for Christine was for…

Hmm… one second…

Kael! Kael, get out.

Kael: What, no! No no no! This isn't fair.

 _*Walter and Tom sigh as Kael is grabbed by Chef and tossed on to the boat of losers.*_

Kael: NOOOO! THIS ISN'T FAIR!

 _*The boat takes Kael away, as this happens, Christine smiles, walks over to Walter and smacks him*_

Christine: Never. Ever. Vote me off again!

 _*Walter is shocked, simply standing there, before collapsing*_

 **Christine Confessional**

Christine: Tom and Kael now hold no power over Walter or ANYONE ELSE! Now I can easily pull off a victory!

 **End Confessional**

 **Tom Confessional**

Tom: I think Christine got to Walter, he's acting like a deer in the headlights

 **End Confessional**

Chef: What will happen, next time, on total drama? Who knows? Lord knows I don't care!


	9. Mascot Man!

**_A-N_**

Just a note here, in case you haven't picked up on this, I write significantly slower on weekends, don't expect updates then.

 _*Chris and Chef are in a recording room*_

Chris: Chef?

Chef: Uh… yeah Chris?

Chris: I have the sudden urge and impulse to FIRE YOU!

Chef: Oh yeah?

Chris: You hosted an episode without me! You could've just done an episode on Playa Des Losers, you could've just given them a day off! That would've been better!

Chef: Hmm… you sure?

Chris: YES! VERY SURE!

 _*Chef grabs Chris, and throws him*_

Chris: O-okay… I wont fire you.

Chef: Thank you for your generosity.

 _*Chef walks away and Chris looks at the camera*_

Chris: You'll cut that out in editing right?

 _*Chris gets up and straightens himself*_

Chris: Hi, I'm Chris Mcclean, and this is Total. Drama. NEWBIE!

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the kitchen, the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Focus shifts to the porch in front of the losers cabin, Walter is sitting down, in front of him, Tom and Christine are glaring at each other*_

Christine: Walter, let's go.

 _*Walter, seemingly emotionless, gets up*_

 **Tom Confessional**

Tom: Good thing I hung on to this…

 _*Tom pulls out the notebook*_

Tom: He has this… contingency plan? Operation "Collapsed", it says that if an alliance is ever to fail, or if somehow a major event causes a plan to go horribly wrong, he'll go into a zombie-like state and become extremely vulnerable. This explains the whole Christine thing. I just need to take advantage of this vulnerability…

 **End Confessional**

Tom: Walter!

 _*Walter turns around*_

Tom: Christine hates you! She doesn't care about your victory, she doesn't care about you!

 _*Walter stares blankly at Tom*_

Walter: and you do?

 _*Tom is intrigued, Walter and Christine walk away. Focus shifts to Amphion and Piper, Amphion is on the boy's side of the room, with Piper on the other side. Piper knocks*_

Amphion: Huh?

 _*Amphion opens the door, but Piper is gone*_

Amphion: Piper. Come out.

 _*Piper awkwardly walks out of a corner*_

Piper: Hey Amphion.

Amphion: Hey… okay this is weird. Just so you know though, I'm fine with the alliance.

Piper: Thanks.

 _*Amphion sighs. Focus shifts to Lavender and Kanna*_

Kanna: Tabemono wa haisha no tamedesu!

Lavender: That's uh… weird.

Kanna: Yeah.

Lavender: So I'm thinking, why don't we go searching for the invincibility statue!

Kanna: You're right! It's still out there!

Lavender: Let's go!

 _*The 2 run out of their room, focus shifts to Anna and Ferrian*_

Anna: He's very cute and funny…

Ferrian: Why are you telling me about John again?

Anna: The other 3 refuse to pay attention to me.

Ferrian: Yeah they're kinda weird.

Anna: Hm.

 _*Focus shifts to Lavender & Kanna they are digging through a forest*_

Kanna: I can't find it. You?

Lavender: Nothing…

 _*Lavender suddenly notices the immunity idol and grabs it out of a bush. Suddenly it's reveal Amphion is looking through binoculars, through the window*_

Amphion: Hm… the immunity idol.

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: I need that immunity idol. I don't want to play dirty but…

 **End Confessional**

 _*Amphion is now hiding in the bushes, he throws a rock, distracting Lavender and Kanna*_

Lavender: Woah what's that?

 _*Amphion snatches the idol out of Lavender's hand and quickly sprints away*_

Lavender: Where did it go? WHO DID THAT?

Chris _*on speakers*_ : MOVE TO THE CABINS! NEW CHALLENGE!

 _*Lavender sighs and begins walking to the cabins, focus shifts to outside the cabins, Chris is waiting there*_

Chris: Hey there campers!

Ferrian: Aw, I liked Chef.

 _*Chris glares at Ferrian*_

Ferrian: Sorry.

Chris: Now, today, you'll be doing… STUNTS!

 _*They all groan*_

Chris: First, you will get in a motorcycle, drive up the ramp, go through a circle of fire. Then, go through the underground tunnel, get attacked by some animal, come back up, ramp up, jump off the motorcycle, catch a hand glider, then circle back around, and drop off right where you started.

Ferrian: That's gonna be hard.

Chris: Oh yeah. It's hard. I think, 0 intern's beat it?

 _*Flashback, an intern is on the motorcycle, he begins moving, and gets to the tunnel, but gets clawed by bears and falls off. It flashes to another intern, he tries and gets to the hand glider stage, he fails to catch the hand glider and falls off on to his face. It flashes to another intern, this intern manages to catch the hand glider, but immediately lets go and falls off. Flashback over*_

Chris _*to himself*_ : Good times.

Tom: Oh jeez.

Chris: Now, one person on the Ferret's has to sub out.

Tom: I think that should be Walter.

Christine: No it should be Tom.

Tom: Walter isn't gonna be doing any stunts any time soon!

 _*Walter stares blankly at Tom*_

Tom: Exactly.

Christine: Fine. Walter is subbing out.

Anna: Yeesh.

Chris: Tom, your up!

 _*Tom gets on the motorcycle, and fearlessly drives forward, getting through the tunnel unscathed, he jumps up and grabs the hand glider, turns around, and lands perfectly*_

Tom: Haha!

Chris: Piper, go!

 _*Piper gets into the motorcycle, getting through the course, into the tunnels, she gets very scratched up, and falls off his motorcycle*_

Chris: It's 1-0, Dingoes in the lead!

Piper: Oof.

Chris: Ferrian, go!

 _*Ferrian easily passes the course, once into the hand glider however, it gets weighed down very quickly due to his metal arms, he falls.*_

Chris: Oof! Still 1-0! Kanna!

 _*Kanna gets on the motorcycle, and gets through the course with a struggle*_

Chris: 1-1, tie! Christine?

 _*Christine gets on the motorcycle, and begins the course, while it is happening, Tom begins talking to Walter*_

Tom: You're going through Operation "Collapsed" Walter! Snap out of it!

 _*Walter looks at Tom, intrigued*_

Walter _*blankly*_ : I have it under control, I can manipulate Christine.

Tom: No, you can't! Not alone! She's turning you into the passive idiot!

 _*Walter turns away, Christine has finished the course*_

Chris: 2-1 Dingoes! Lavender?

 _*Lavender gets on the motorcycle and gets through the course swiftly*_

Chris: Alright, 2-2, it's a tie! Anna, break the tie, or break your back, either works.

 _*Anna gets on the motorcycle*_

Anna: I got this…

 _*Anna gets to the tunnel, getting severely scratched up and nearly falling off her motorcycle, she does manage to complete the course*_

Chris: The Dingoes get the reward!

 _*Chef wheels out a wheelbarrow*_

Tom: Uh, why do we need this?

 _*Chris giggles*_

Chris: Glad you asked, remember when you chose your names?

Ferrian & Amphion: Yeah.

Chris: That gave me an idea for a challenge!

 _*The interns walk next to Chris, holding cages, 1 is a cage with a dingo in it, the other has a ferret.*_

Ferrian: They get a Ferret? That's unfair!

Chris: You'd think so, we've been feeding this Ferret uh… meat? To get it's taste imprinted, so now it naturally attacks humans…

Amphion: You fed the Ferret, HUMAN MEAT!

Chris: Uh… I think? Listen, all that matters is that you must transport this to Playa Des Losers!

Anna: Again?

Tom: It kinda feels like your overusing Playa Des Losers.

Chris: Don't tell me how to run MY show!

Walter _*blankly*_ : Whatever you say Chris.

Chris _*confused*_ : What's his deal?

 _*Walter shrugs*_

Chris: Whatever. Listen, you can use any resources on the island to make sure you reach the island. There are cages on the island that you must transport your animal to! After you put the animals in their cages you must bring at least one member back to the cabins. Now, TAKE THEM!

 _*Anna grabs the baby dingo*_

Anna: Aw, it looks like a cute little puppy!

 _*The dingo jumps up and scratches Anna*_

Anna: It's a Dingo. My bad.

 _*Christine snatches the Dingo out of Anna's hands. Amphion grabs the ferret*_

Amphion: This should be easy enough.

 _*The ferret bites his hand*_

Amphion: OUCH!

Chris: Get going!

 _*The teams huddle together, focus shifts to the ferret's*_

Amphion: Let's get the hang glider's and ride em to the island!

Kanna: Who's gonna hold the ferret.

 _*Lavender and Kanna point at Piper, and Amphion shrugs*_

Piper: Fine.

 _*Amphion hands the ferret to Piper*_

Piper: Oh jeez.

 _*The ferret's run off. Focus shifts to the dingoes*_

Tom: We swim!

Christine: I've never heard an idea so stupid, we take the zipline!

Ferrian: Yeah that makes sense.

Walter _*blankly*_ : Christine is right.

Anna: Let's go!

Christine: Walter! Hold the Dingo!

Walter _*blankly*_ : You got it.

 _*Walter grabs the Dingo, it bites him*_

Walter _*blankly*_ : Ow.

 _*The Dingoes run to the zipline. Focus shifts to the Ferret's they are soaring through the air on hand gliders*_

Amphion: This feels a little too easy…

Piper: Yeah I feel like-!

 _*Piper is bitten*_

Piper: OW!

 _*Piper falls off her hand glider, and she falls into the water*_

Amphion: We have to get her!

Kanna: Aw jeez.

 _*Amphion ponders for a moment, and then drops, diving into the water next to Piper*_

Piper: Oh, hey Amphion.

Amphion: C'mon! We have to go to shore!

 _*Amphion grabs Piper and begins swimming to shore. Focus shifts to the Dingoes, landing on Playa Des Losers*_

Edward: GUYS! WALTER AND TOM ARE-

 _*A frying pan comes in from out of frame and whacks Edward in the head*_

Edward: Sorry.

John: GO DINGOES!

 _*Anna stops and looks at John, before John is hit with a frying pan and Anna keeps moving*_

Anna: Sorry.

John: It's fine.

Kael: Wassup my dudes!

Tom: You sorta made Walter go crazy…

Kael: Oof.

 _*Walter throws the dingo into the cage and get on a boat*_

Tom & Christine: Too easy.

 _*Tom and Christine glare at each other. Focus shifts to the Ferret's at the beach*_

Amphion: That was tiring.

Piper: Kanna, take it.

 _*Piper hands the ferret to Kanna and Kanna tosses it into a cage*_

Jenna: Hey guys. Your kinda jerks.

Emily: I have to be honest to you guys, being voted off RULES!

Katie: Yeah, you should TRY IT!

 _*Kanna is intimidated as the team rushes for a boat, they began riding to shore, focus shifts to the Dingoes ahead*_

Tom: Clear skies a-!

 _*The boat suddenly slows to a stop*_

Christine: The boat can't support so much weight!

Anna: WE'RE SINKING!

 _*The ferret boat is right behind them*_

Christine: I have an idea!

 _*The dingoes get together and grab Ferrian, tossing him on to the ferret boat, the ferret boat begins sinking and the dingo boat floats back up. Focus shifts to the ferrets*_

Amphion: Get off our boat!

Ferrian: I WANT TO! I CAN'T WITHSTAND WATER WITHOUT MY SUIT!

 _*Amphion and Ferrian begin fighting as the boat slowly moves forward. The boat sinks into the water and Ferrian's arm's begin malfunctioning*_

Ferrian: MY ARMS AREN'T WORKING! MY ARMS AREN'T WORKING! HELP!

 _*The boat floats back up. Piper notices a metal cord on the boat, he tosses it at ferrian, it chains to him and the boat pulls him*_

Amphion: For the record, the only reason I'm doing this is for our rivalry to continue.

Ferrian: Fair enough.

 _*The boat manages to get to shore. Focus shifts to the Dingoes running to the finish line. The Ferret's are catching up*_

Tom: They're gonna beat us!

Christine: No way!

 _*Christine grabs Walter and hurls him toward the finish line, just as the ferret's catch up*_

Chris: Dingoes WIN!

Christine: HAH! In your face TOM!

Tom: Blah blah blah.

 _*The ferret's arrive*_

Lavender: We were too late.

 **Lavender Confessional**

Lavender: Piper is out, she slowed our boat down and fell from her hand glider!

 **End Confessional**

 **Kanna Confessional**

Kanna: I have to vote Piper out, I mean, she's great… she just lost us the game.

 **End Confessional**

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: Even I have to admit Piper deserves to be voted off…

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to Amphion and Piper, at the cabin front porch*_

Amphion: So…

Piper: Yeah… I know, I lost us the game.

Amphion: Sorry. I'm gonna be honest I'm voting you off.

Piper: I understand… It's just Kanna was kinda mean to me…

Amphion: Yeah, but she didn't lose us the challenge…

 _*Focus shifts to Tom, Christine, and Walter*_

Tom: So Christine… what do you plan on doing with Walter next?

Christine: I'm going to burn him.

Tom: WHAT?

Christine: I'm kidding. Probably just keep manipulating him.

 _*Walter doesn't care, just staring blankly*_

Tom: Did you hear that Walter?

Walter _*blankly*_ : Yes.

Tom _*confused*_ : What- what?

 _*Focus and time shifts to the marshmallow ceremony*_

Chris: You have lost… again.

Lavender: Yeah.

Kanna: We don't stay winners for long…

Chris: Whatever. Okay, marshmallows go to…

Lavender, and Amphion. Now, Kanna and Piper, Kanna, you were kinda a jerk, Piper, you failed your team over and over. The final marshmallow goes to… Kanna.

 _*Piper sighs*_

Chris: Yeah, get going.

 _*Amphion and Piper exchange glances, Amphion looks down, shamefully. Piper sadly walks down the docks*_

Chris: Ouch! What a terrible betrayal, see more like that next time on TOTAL DRAMA-

Amphion: HEY!

 _*Piper turns around, and an immunity idol is thrown at Chris*_

Chris: Hey! You could've done that earlier!

Amphion: Using my immunity idol I save Piper!

 _*Piper smiles running back and hugging Amphion, realizing what she's doing, she backs away*_

Chris: Kanna, give Piper your marshmallow, the last vote is for you.

Kanna: What?!

Chris: Yeah sorry.

 _*Kanna tosses Piper her marshmallow and angrily walks down the dock*_

Kanna: Anata wa watashi no saigo o mita koto ga nai! Anata wa subete, watashi wa anata ga rimu kara karite, anata no saishū-tekina shunkan ni, anata ga iya ni narudarou to, subete no okane o haraudeshou!

Amphion _*cheerful*_ : What did she say?

 _*Lavender stares, stunned, shocked*_

Piper _*cheerful*_ : What did she say Lavender?

 _*Lavender looks at Piper and Amphion in fear before collapsing*_

Kanna: Hai, sono tōri! Anata wa subete kore o suteru! Watashi wa anata ga shōsan sa re, anata o nikunde hoshī to negatte imasu!

 _*Lavender trembles in fear*_

Amphion _*cheerful*_ : She seems nice.

Piper _*cheerful*_ : I hope we see more of her later.

Chris: That was dramatic _AND_ thrilling! Hope we see more of that next time, on, TOTAL! DRAMA! NEWBIE!


	10. Eruption & Escalation!

_*An intern is standing on a plank, balancing over a massive volcano, he's holding a wooden piece, and he places it there. Chris yawns and throws a rock at the intern, the intern falls into the volcano*_

Chris: That's better! See more dangerous stunts just like that on, Total! DRAMA! NEWBIE!

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the kitchen,_

 _the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Amphion and Piper are together in the losers cabin*_

Piper: So… uh… challenge?

Amphion: Yeah, let's just talk about the challenge!

Piper: The merge is gonna happen soon…

Amphion: Yeah, it definitely is…

Piper: Thanks for uh, saving me?

Amphion: This is really awkward.

Piper: Yeah it is.

 _*Lavender is sitting on her bed, curled up into a fetus-like position, rocking back and forth*_

Piper: Uh… Lavender?

 _*Lavender is just sitting their shocked*_

Piper: You… okay?

Lavender _*scared*_ : N-no.

Piper: Why?

 _*Lavender ignores Piper. Focus shifts to Tom, Christine and Walter they are all sitting down. Christine and Tom are glaring at each other*_

Christine: Tom, you're so dead. You're done.

Tom: Yeah I thought you'd say that.

Christine: I just want to make sure you know how badly your screwed. Merge is coming up.

Tom: Yeah, I thought you'd say that too.

Christine: I just want to let you know you've been out-manipulated by moi.

Tom: Yeah, sure I have.

 _*Tom smiles smugly*_

Christine: Why aren't you freaking out?!

Tom: I am freaking out.

Christine: WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME!

Tom: I don't have anything, I am sobbing so much right now. On the inside.

Christine: YOU HAVE SOME BIG DRAMATIC THING THAT'S GONNA SAVE YOU DON'T YOU!

Tom: No. I am so scared.

 **Christine Confessional**

Christine: I know he's hiding something. I just need to figure out what.

 **End Confessional**

 **Tom Confessional**

 _*Tom is laughing his butt off*_

Tom: I have no idea what I'm doing! I know I'm out I just want to spend my last episode on this show messing with Christine! IT'S SO FUNNY!

 **End Confessional**

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : Everyone! COME OUTSIDE!

Christine _*suspicious*_ : Let's go.

 _*The campers walk outside*_

Chris: _*on loudspeaker*_ : Okay, let's get a move on!

 _*Chris walks to an empty field, the one from Paintball Massacre*_

Walter _*blankly*_ : Ah… memories.

Chris: Okay everyone… your challenge…

 _*2 crappy planes are wheeled out to the field*_

Chris: Is to repair and fly the plane!

Anna & Christine: WHAT?!

Ferrian: Yes!

Chris: Teams must repair and fly the plane over to a nearby island, that island is pretty much a big volcano, you must get to the volcano island, find 3 pieces of a long scepter. Assemble the scepter, and throw it into the volcano. First team to throw the scepter in the volcano WINS!

Anna: This is scary.

Tom: What's wrong?

Anna: I'm scared of heights.

Christine: Same here.

Tom: Oh really?

Christine: Y-yes.

Ferrian: No worries people, I am the king of mechanics.

Walter _*sarcastically*_ : Wow. It's almost like _nothing_ about you gave that away.

Ferrian: Shut up. I got this.

 _*Ferrian grabs a bunch of tools and begins working on the plane, Tom and Christine help. Focus shifts to the ferrets*_

Amphion: Alright c'mon, we got to do this quickly!

Piper: Yeah Lavender!

 _*Lavender shakes her head, curled up into a little ball*_

Amphion: I don't think she'll help.

Piper: Means we got to work double time!

 _*Amphion and Piper get to work on the plane. Time shifts, The Dingoes easily finish their plane before the Ferrets*_

Anna: Good job Ferrian!

Christine: Okay. I'm not going on that thing, cool?

Anna: Agreed.

Ferrian: You guys have to get on!

Anna & Christine: NO!

Ferrian: C'mon!

Anna: Fine.

 _*Anna gets in the plane*_

Christine: No!

Tom: Just get in!

Christine: No!

 _*The ferret's finish their plane*_

Tom: We have to go! Like, now!

 _*Ferrian gets in the pilot seat of the plane, Walter gets in co-pilot. Tom and Christine are still bickering*_

Christine: There is no way I am getting on that plane!

Tom: Hmm…

 _*Tom motions for Ferrian to help, and they tie Christine to a wing of the plane*_

Christine: YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

Tom: We just did!

 _*Tom gets in the plane, the Ferret's plane is slow to take off because it's not as well done. So the planes take off at about the same time. They soar through the air flying*_

Christine: YOU CAN'T JUST DO THIS!

Tom: Shut up over there YOUR DISTRACTING!

 _*The planes soar over the volcanic island, landing near a pathway up the volcano. All the campers get out of their planes*_

Ferrian: C'mon! Let's go! We gotta find these scepter pieces!

Tom: Let's check out that inconspicuous cave.

Ferrian: Anna and I will go to the cave.

Christine: 2 of us should go check out the top of the volcano.

Tom: Me and Christine.

Christine: We have to bring Walter along then!

Tom: Fine, Walter, let's go.

 _*The team splits up as focus shifts to the ferrets*_

Amphion: Lavender get the cave, Piper and I will head up the volcano!

Piper: Cool!

 _*The team splits up. Focus shifts to Lavender, Ferrian and Anna*_

Anna: So, this is a… nice cave?

Ferrian: Yeah, I guess.

Lavender: Guys…?

Anna & Ferrian: Yeah?

Lavender: You'd think there would be some obstacles or somet-

 _*A bear suddenly roars*_

Anna: BEAR!

 _*Anna runs outside*_

Ferrian: Looks like the bear is protecting the scepter piece.

Lavender: Looks like it.

 _*The bear emerges from the shadows, Anna runs back in and hops on Bear, trying to hit it. The bear doesn't care and throws Anna off*_

Ferrian: Of course.

 _*The bear is about to bite Anna when Ferrian hops in and backhands the bear with a metal arm. The bear is knocked out*_

Lavender: Thanks!

 _*Lavender grabs a scepter piece. Ferrian realized what he did and grabs his own scepter piece, picking up Anna and running out. Focus shifts to Piper, Amphion, Christine, Tom and Walter*_

Amphion: So you guys…

Christine: Yeah?

Piper: Did you tie Christine to the wing of your plane?

Tom: Yes.

Amphion: That feels a little mean.

Tom: She refused to get in the plane.

Amphion: She did?

Christine _*annoyed*_ : Yes.

 _*Walter suddenly turns the other way and walks down the path, all the campers stop*_

Amphion: What is he doing?

Christine: WAAAALTER! COME BACK!

 _*Walter comes back up the mountain holding a piece of the scepter*_

Tom: How did he do that?

Walter _*blankly*_ : A magician never reveals his secrets.

Christine: Ugh, fine let's go!

 _*Amphion and Piper run down the hill to find the scepter piece*_

Tom: Cool, let's go!

 _*The team runs up the volcano, with Amphion and Piper closely following*_

Christine: How are they _that_ fast?

Amphion: Olympics.

Tom: Jeez.

 _*They reach the top of the mountain, 2 thin wooden planks stretch across the top of the mountain, the final scepter pieces are on the planks*_

Tom: Okay, Christine, Walter, we all walk on the plank, grab the piece, get Ferrian's piece and throw it in!

Walter _*blankly*_ : Sounds good to me.

Christine _*scared*_ : No way!

Tom: C'mon! For victory?

Christine: Fine. For victory!

 _*Amphion and Piper walk along 1 of the planks, Christine Walter and Tom walk along the other plank*_

Christine: This is really scary.

Tom: Just get the piece!

 _*Ferrian, Anna and Lavender reach the top of the volcano*_

 __Ferrian & Lavender: HERE!

 _*Ferrian and Lavender throw their pieces to their respective teams*_

Tom: Sweet!

 _*Tom, and Christine click all the pieces together, forming a big scepter*_

Tom: Okay, now I'll throw it in.

Christine: What? Now _I'll_ throw it in!

 _*Walter sighs as the 2 begin a tug of war with the scepter. Piper and Amphion assemble their scepter as the Dingoes scepter breaks back into it's 3 pieces, flinging into the air. Walter become wide-eyed, and seeing what's happening, jumps up, grabs a piece of the scepter and assembles it in mid-air throwing it into the volcano before the ferrets*_

Ferrian: Yes!

 _*Amphion and Piper throw in their scepter*_

Amphion: No! Not again!

 _*The volcano begins rumbling, and all the teams get off their planks. Focus shifts to Chris looking at the footage with Chef*_

Chris: What did we put in those scepter's?

 _*Chef shrugs*_

Chris: Oh this'll be fun.

 _*Focus shifts to the campers as the volcano has a massive eruption, they all scream running down the volcano. Focus shifts to Christine, Walter and Tom*_

Christine: So… Walter?

Walter: What do you want traitor?

Christine: Traitor? I…

 _*Tom smiles*_

Walter: and _you_ Tom! You've also been manipulating me!

 **Walter Confessional**

 _*Walter is holding up the page that reads "Operation Collapsed". He tears it in half*_

Walter: Tom is _really_ gullible. What, does he think I can predict the future? This was all part of the plan. Walter ALWAYS comes out on top!

 _*Walter grins sinisterly*_

 **End Confessional**

Tom: Did you hear everything Christine and I said?

Walter: Of course I did! OPERATION COLLAPSED ISN'T REAL!

Tom: What?

 _*The lava is coming down the path, seemingly chasing the campers. Chris and his helicopter arrive*_

Chris _*megaphone*_ : Did I mention that you also have to escape the island to win? Or did I just add that rule in? Who knows?

 _*Chris and his helicopter fly away*_

Anna: WHAT DO WE DO?

Amphion: I don't know?! Maybe a Deus Ex Machina will-

 _*The 2 planes are torn up, and 2 helicopters land, with losers on them*_

John: Hey Dingoes! Let's go!

Emily: C'mon guys! Let's move!

 _*They all smile, getting on to their respective helicopters. They begin flying off into the distance*_

Anna: So… hey John…

John: Hey Anna.

Anna: So uh…

 _*John smiles*_

John: Maybe later.

 _*Focus shifts to the ferret's plane*_

Emily: How you guys doing?

Katie: How's it been?

Lavender: Really bad actually.

Jenna: That stinks.

Piper: Yeah… we've lost a lot of members.

Emily: Yeah. We know.

Amphion: It's been rough.

Emily: I swear, you and Piper just need to get together!

Amphion: I thought you'd say that.

Katie: No even I agree, seriously.

Kanna: Chōdo sore o yatte!

Lavender: Yeah Kanna.

 _*Piper notices a megaphone and decides to use it*_

Piper _*megaphone*_ : YOU OVERUSE THE LOSER CHARACTERS CHRIS!

Katie: I don't know, I like being on the show again.

Emily: Yeah it's nice.

Amphion: Looks like we're landing.

 _*The 2 helicopters land, and the 2 teams of campers begin sprinting to the finish line*_

Amphion: C'mon…

 _*Focus shifts to the dingoes*_

Walter: Let's go! MOVE IT!

 _*Tom smirks, tripping Christine, allowing the Ferret's to take the lead and win*_

Amphion: YES! FINALLY!

Lavender: Phew.

Piper: What Lavender?

Lavender: Well… I mean if we lost I'd be out for sure.

Amphion: Yeah your right.

 _*Time and focus shifts to Anna and Ferrian sitting in the losers cabin, talking*_

Ferrian: So… who do you plan on voting for?

Anna: Christine.

Ferrian: Really? Why?

Anna: She tripped at the end, making us lose.

Ferrian: Tom tripped her though.

Anna: No I don't think so. It's unlike Tom.

Ferrian: You'd be surprised. I'm voting Tom off.

Anna: Well I'm voting Christine off.

 _*Focus shifts to Walter and Tom slouching around*_

Tom: C'mon Walt. Just vote off Christine, she's just out to manipulate you.

Walter: True. However, it's pretty clear you were too.

 _*Christine walks in*_

Christine: Are you actually trying to decide who to vote off? It's clear, just vote off Tom. He's betrayed you from the start.

Tom: That's cold Christine.

Walter: I'm just going to vote for who I want to.

 _*Tom and Christine sigh*_

Tom & Christine: Fine.

 _*Tom and Christine walk away as focus shifts to Amphion and Piper*_

Amphion: We have to talk about this…

Piper: Yeah… we do.

Amphion: Listen, I really just can't be distracted in this competition… so… we can get together after?

 _*Piper sighs*_

Piper: Sure…

 _*Focus shifts to the marshmallow ceremony*_

Chris: I think you all know the deal already… vote!

 _*A compilation of every Dingo voting. Walter is hesitant and he looks away as he picks*_

Chris: Alright… first marshmallows go to…

Ferrian,

Anna,

and Walter…

Christine _*mumbling*_ : C'mon…

Chris: Tom, you were a jerk that slowed down your team. Christine, you were a jerk that slowed down your team. The final marshmallow goes to…

 _*Christine and Tom are shown being tense*_

Tom. Christine, I'm sorry, it's time to go.

Christine: WHAT?! THIS IS UNFAIR!

 _*Tom chuckles as Christine is dragged off to the boat of losers*_

Walter: Is the merge happening?

Chris: Glad you asked! Yes, the merge is in fact HAPPENING!

Tom: Sweet.

Chris: Wow! What an unexpected vote-off! See more just like that on… TOTAL! DRAMA! NEWBIE!

 _ **A-N**_

Okay, okay. I can already hear people questioning the decision to send Christine off. I won't spoil anything but know that Walter & Tom have to be around later in the story for some plot points to work. It was really tough figuring out who to vote off. I didn't want any Dingoes out but the teams had to be balanced. Apologies for the vote off, but remember that in the future a full Playa Des Losers chapter will be happening.


	11. Briefcase Battle!

_*Chef is dressed in a Santa outfit, he's dropping briefcases down the chimney*_

Chef: Ho, ho, ho.

Chris _*whispering*_ : That's rich! See more stuff like that right now… on… TOTAL! DRAMA! NEWBIE!

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the kitchen,_

 _the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Focus shifts to the guy dingoes*_

Tom: So… merge…

Ferrian: Yeah this is pretty tough.

 _*Suddenly a bunch of suitcases fall down the chimney, each labeled with a name*_

Ferrian: Woah!

Walter: Cool! Random briefcases!

Tom: Let's open them!

 _*Each open their briefcase*_

Walter: WOAH!

Tom: AW YEAH!

 _*Focus shifts to Anna, opening her briefcase*_

Anna: SWEET!

 _*Focus shifts to the girl ferret's opening their cases*_

Lavender: This feels premature?

Piper: It definitely is.

 _*Focus shifts to Amphion, opening his case*_

Amphion: Wow. Already?

 _*It's revealed 1 million dollars is in Amphion's case. As well as a picture of Piper*_

Amphion: Wait what?

 _*Focus shifts to the girls. Where Lavender and Piper both have 1 million dollars in their cases. Lavender has a photo of Tom. Piper has a photo Anna.*_

Piper: Anna?

Lavender: Tom?

Piper: Hey Lavender…

Lavender: Yeah?

Piper: What was that thing Kanna said to you when she was kicked out?

 _*Lavender, after thinking about it, drops her jaw, becomes wide-eyed and stares into space*_

Piper: Lav?

 _*Focus shifts to Anna. She has 1 million dollars in her case and no photo*_

Anna: Weird.

 _*Focus shifts to the guy dingoes. Each with 1 million dollars in their case. Ferrian has a photo of Amphion. Walter has a photo of Lavender. Tom has a photo of Walter*_

Walter: I find this very strange.

Tom: Yeah…

Chris _*loudspeakers*_ : COME OUT HERE, WITH YOUR GIFTS!

Ferrian: Alright guys, let's go.

 _*All the campers leave their cabin*_

Chris: Hey there campers! If you don't know already… the teams MERGED! Yay! From now on, it's every camper for themselves, whoever wins the main challenge of the day wins immunity, and gets to spend the next 3 nights at the winner mansion with another camper of their choice!

Tom: Cool.

Chris: Yes. Yes it is. Now, as you most likely know, you have just found 1 MILLION DOLLARS in each of your briefcases, as well as a photo of another cast member

 _*Anna raises her hand*_

Chris: We'll get to that Anna. Your job is to get the briefcase of cash from the cast member you have a photo of, because we have an _odd_ number of people, Anna chooses who to steal from!

Anna: YEAH!

Chris: I love smiles. Whoever holds on to their case and get's the target's one will compete in the second round.

Ferrian: Second round?

Chris: Second round. Now get going you losers!

 _*Time & focus shifts to Piper and Amphion, hiding in the forest*_

Piper: I have Anna, which should be easy enough, she's kinda lou-

Anna _*distance*_ : GOTCHA! HAHAHA!

Amphion: Yeah. I have… you.

Piper: Really?

Amphion: Yeah.

Piper: That's uh… interesting.

 _*Focus shifts to Anna, chasing Walter around*_

Walter: You're crazy!

Anna: No, I'm just EXCITED!

 _*As Walter passes the loser cabin, Tom peeks out and snatches Walter's briefcase*_

Anna: HEY! That's mine!

Tom: Sorry.

 _*Tom bolts off with Anna and Walter chasing him. Focus shifts to Ferrian chasing Amphion and Piper*_

Amphion: You think you can catch me?

Ferrian: No. I do know however that I can…

 _*Ferrian jumps, flying through the air, landing in front of Amphion*_

Amphion: Seriously, why aren't you in the olympics?

 _*Ferrian shrugs, snatches Amphion's case and runs off*_

Piper: Don't worry. We can get him later.

Amphion: Yeah.

 _*Focus shifts to Lavender, Tom, Walter and Anna*_

Tom _*confused*_ : Woah woah woah. Hold on, so why is Lavender here now?

Walter: Lavender has you, you have me, Anna has me, and I have Lavender.

Tom: Cool, thanks, got it.

 _*The 4 circle each other. Anna bolts for Tom, snatching Walter's case, Walter subsequently trips over Anna and gets the case*_

Anna: Ouch.

Walter: Sorry.

 _*Anna is on the ground as Walter, Tom and Lavender are all circling each other*_

Lavender: Who's gonna move?

Walter: ME!

 _*Walter slides underneath Lavender, grabbing her case. In this moment of distraction Tom runs off*_

Lavender: W-what?

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : wrap it up here people. You got 30 seconds!

 _*The clock ticks as Amphion and Piper chase down Ferrian*_

Ferrian: Haha! Looks like I wi-

 _*Amphion pushes past Ferrian, grabbing his case*_

Ferrian: Oh no!

Amphion: Oh yes!

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : You guys got 10 seconds! 10… 9… 8…

 _*Ferrian struggles to snatch the case from Amphion*_

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : 3… 2…

 _*At the last second, Piper hands the briefcase to Amphion._

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : TIMES UP!

 _*It's revealed Walter saw Piper hand the briefcase to Amphion*_

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: WHAT!? ARE YOU… PIPER JUST THREW THE CHALLENGE FOR AMPHION! This is a problem, a big one, I need to get one out… I need… Amphion out… badly.

 **End Confessional**

 **Piper Confessional**

Piper: I probably shouldn't have done that… who cares though..? Right…

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to all the campers with Chris by the cabins*_

Chris: Good job… the following are continuing to the next challenge… Walter, and Amphion. Seriously? 2 of you… I was hoping for some, Amphion, Ferrian duality here…

Ferrian: Well then you shouldn't have given me Amphion!

Chris: Shut up. Let's go to the colosseum.

 _*The campers and Chris walk to the colosseum from Long Road Ahead Pt 2*_

Chris: Now, both of you must pick a partner.

Walter: Ferrian, let's go.

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: See, Ferrian is the best camper to help me fight against Amphion!

 **End Confessional**

Ferrian: Thanks Walter.

Walter: No problem.

Amphion: Piper.

Chris: Wait… really?

Amphion: Yeah, Piper.

Chris: Your funeral. BRING OUT THE WEAPONS!

 _*Interns bring out and drop 4 wooden swords and 4 shields*_

Chris: Thank you, grab the weapons and team up with your partner, then… FIGHT!

 _*The teams immediately grab their weapons and get ready to fight*_

Amphion: Let's go Ferrian.

Ferrian: Yeah, lets.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion immediately drop their weapons*_

Walter: So… hey… Piper…

Piper: Hey Walter.

Walter: How about we just don-

 _*Piper advances, swinging her sword rapidly, Walter blocks*_

Walter: Look, c'mon, I'm helpless here.

 **Piper Confessional**

Piper: Sometimes it's hard to hit something so weak and helpless.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Piper jabs Walter in the stomach*_

Walter: OW!

 **Piper Confessional**

Piper: Sometimes it isn't

 **End Confessional**

 _*Walter, realizing what he's up against, glares at Piper, and unleashes a fury of attacks, knocking Piper shield away*_

Piper: Woah, woah, WOAH!

 _*Walter strikes Piper down*_

Piper: Ow!

 _*Focus shifts to Ferrian and Amphion. They are in a fist fight, Ferrian has hit Amphion pretty hard, he's on the ground*_

Amphion: Oof. C'mon…

 _*Ferrian swings, and Amphion slides under Ferrian's legs, he then clunks him in the back of the head. Ferrian collapses*_

Amphion: Easy.

 _*Amphion and Walter face each other, Walter's shield and sword are pretty much useless, he throws them away, ready to go with fists*_

Amphion: Really?

Walter: Yeah. Let's go.

 _*Amphion uppercuts Walter, sending him flying, Walter is a glorified punching bag as Amphion keeps hitting him against a wall*_

Walter _*crying*_ : Ow…

 _*Amphion realizes what he's doing and backs away, Walter smirks*_

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: Crying, when all else fails, cry. Always works.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Walter leaps into the air, about to deal a crushing blow to Amphion, but Piper gets in the way*_

Piper: OOF!

Walter: Oh crap.

 _*Amphion punches Walter back up against the wall, Walter collapses*_

Chris: Oof. BRUTAL! Amphion is now immune from being voted off. Who's gonna reside in the winner cabin with you?

Amphion: Piper, of course.

 **Tom Confessional**

Tom: Hmm… Piper threw the challenge for Amphion, Amphion choose Piper for the fight. Piper saved Amphion, Amphion picked Piper to come to the mansion. This can't be a coincidence!

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to Walter and Tom*_

Tom: Alright Walter. Why did you lie?

Walter: You don't get it Tom, I've been suspicious of you from the start. I forced you into this alliance, you would have good reason to betray me.

Tom: Yeah that's fair.

Walter: The thing is when you confirmed my suspicions, it crossed the line. It stops my trust.

Tom: Look we don't need to team up like-

Tom & Walter: Amphion and Piper.

Walter: Wait… you noticed that too?

Tom: It was actually really obvious.

Walter: Alright, listen, a temporary alliance, we'll vote together, we won't, just for a little bit.

Tom: Deal.

 _*Walter and Tom high five. Focus shifts to Anna and Lavender talking*_

Anna: Ever since John was kicked out I've been kinda alone.

Lavender: Yeah, that kinda stinks.

Anna: Listen, I was thinking, we should form an alliance.

Lavender: Now that's something I can get behind!

Anna: I swear if you betray me…

Lavender: Don't worry about it.

Anna: What was that thing with Kanna, I heard her shout something in Japa-

 _*Lavender puts her hand on Anna's mouth*_

Lavender: Please don't remind me.

Anna: No seriously, everybody has wondered.

 _*Lavender stares off into space*_

Anna: Lavender?

 _*Lavender snaps out of it as Walter walks over to the 2*_

Walter: Y'know what I heard? I heard Piper wants to get Lavender out!

Lavender: That's crazy.

Anna: and stupid.

Lavender: Why would we believe you?

Walter: because of this!

 _*Walter pulls out a small audio recorder, it says "I want Lavender out" in Piper's voice*_

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: Gotta love Tom.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Flashback of Tom in the winner's mansion, poking around in Chris's things, Tom finds a small audio recorder. The Flashback ends.*_

Anna: My god…

Lavender: She's been playing me this entire time!

 _*Walter smirks and focus shifts to Ferrian, Amphion and Piper*_

Ferrian: Why did you want me here Amphion?

Amphion: I need a favor. Just this once, just this ONE time, I need you to just vote off Walter for me.

Ferrian: Fine Amphion. You owe me.

 _*Ferrian leaves as Focus shifts to the marshmallow ceremony*_

Chris: Our first merger vote! Cool! Now, please pick who you want out.

 _*A compilation of each person voting*_

Chris: The votes are in, marshmallows go to…

Amphion,

Ferrian,

Tom,

Anna,

and Lavender.

Walter & Piper: WHAT!?

Chris: Ha! The final marshmallow will be given to…

Walter. I'm sorry Piper. Just kidding, no I'm not, get off my island.

 _*Piper is dumbfounded*_

Piper: But I…

Lavender: WHY DID YOU WANT ME OUT?

 _*Walter becomes wide-eyed*_

Piper: I didn't want you out…

Lavender: Then…

 _*Piper begins getting dragged off, and at the last second kisses Amphion*_

Piper: YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T HAVE VOTED ME OFF!

 _*The boat carries Piper away*_

Chris: Wow, how predictable was that? See better stuff than that next time on, Total! DRAMA! NEWBIE!

 _ **A-N**_

For those unaware of I intend to have a second season assuming I finish this one, which I intend to do. In my personal opinion I didn't think this chapter was as good, and if you think so too I was fairly nauseous when writing this.


	12. Run, Race and RETAKE!

_*An intern is combing Chris's hair, the intern accidently gets a single hair off, Chris goes balistic and punches the intern*_

Chris: Oh… Hi there, I'm Chris Mcclean, and this… is… TOTAL! DRAMA! NEWBIE

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the_

 _Kitchen, the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by_

 _Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Focus shifts to Amphion, sitting alone in the winners mansion*_

Amphion: I'm so alone.

 _*Amphion looks around, and walks over to the losers cabin. Everyone is hanging out outside*_

Lavender: Hey Amphion.

Walter: Yeah, hey Amphion.

Ferrian: Hi.

 _*Amphion looks at everyone, intrigued, he then pulls Ferrian away*_

Ferrian: What do you want?

Amphion: There is something going on in this competition.

Ferrian: Uh… I think you need to be more specific.

Amphion: Something evil is going around, and it's bad.

Ferrian: Why should I care?

Amphion: We're the most physically capable contestants, there are a million targets on our heads. For some reason they picked off Piper, I have reason to believe there is an evil lurking somewhere.

Ferrian: I mean of course there is, it's Total Drama.

Amphion: I want to form an alliance with you.

Ferrian: Sorry what? I must be hearing wrong.

Amphion: I think you heard right, alliance?

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: I need to quickly get a new alliance. I'm alone, so I need Ferrian to help

 **End Confessional**

 **Ferrian Confessional**

Ferrian: I personally find Amphion absolutely crazy! Why does he trust me so much?

 **End Confessional**

 _*Amphion reaches his hand out to shake Ferrian's*_

Ferrian: We have to keep it on the down low.

Amphion: I know.

 _*Ferrian hesitantly shakes Amphion's hand*_

Amphion: Alright!

 _*Focus shifts to Walter and Tom they are talking*_

Walter: So I was thinking, our alliance is really unstable

Tom: Oh yeah, w _aaay_ too unstable.

Walter: We are like a balloon about to pop.

Tom: Nice analogy.

Walter: Yeah.

 _*Focus shifts Lavender and Anna*_

Anna: I like chocolate.

Lavender: Oh… good for you.

Anna: It's really annoying how you won't tell me what Kanna sai-

Lavender: Sh…

 _*Lavender stares off into space, wide-eyed*_

Anna: Everytime.

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : Alright everyone! It's time for a BUSINESS LESSON! EVERYONE- Oh everyone's here.

Walter: Business? What's the catch here?

Chris: You ever here about the "corporate ladder"?

Tom: Oh no?

Chris: Well we made a LITERAL CORPORATE LADDER! HAHA

!

 _*Chris leads the campers to an open field, it has a massive staircase-like platform. With ladders that climb up to the next level of the stair*_

Anna: Woah.

Lavender: That's a lot.

Chris: Haha! Okay, now, first you must jump over a pool of lava, dodge a bunch of automated paint turrets, as well as get past KATIE!

Lavender: Sorry, Katie?

Chris: Yes. Katie. After you beat Katie you must climb up a rope leading to the next level. That level has a bunch of crushing spikes, and Christine!

 _*Walter becomes wide-eyed*_

Chris: I love my job. After beating Christine you must advance to the last platform, where you must fight… a bear!

Anna: Again?

Chris: Sorry what?

Anna: I mean it's just we keep fighting bears-

Chris: Well if you think it isn't enough… YOU ALSO HAVE TO FIGHT 2 LIONS!

 _*All the campers glare at Anna*_

Chris: If you lose at anything in this challenge, you must go back to the very start and try again you can only try again TWICE! Everybody gets 1 shot at doing it, whoever beats it in the fastest time will win a reward for next challenge!

Amphion: All right.

Chris: Amphion, your up.

 _*Amphion gets ready to bolt, and as the timer starts he sprints, easily jumping over the pool of lava, dodging the paint then engaging with Katie*_

Katie: Let's go!

 _*Katie and Amphion are fairly evenly matched, they brawl for a bit and then Amphion manages to hit Katie hard. This knocks her to the ground. Amphion crawls up a rope to the next platform he barely slides past the chomping spikes. He then engages with Christine*_

Christine: Hey.

Amphion: Don't talk.

 _*Amphion sweeps his feet under Christine and then gets up to the next platform. He face the lion's and bears, he gets the lion's to run into each other, he then faces off with the bear, he grabs and manages to slam the bear against the ground. Amphion completed the challenge*_

Chris: Good job! That's a 3 minutes. Ferrian?

 _*Ferrian does a massive jump over lava, and manages to barely dodge the turrets. He then engages with Katie, who he slaps away with his metal arms. Ferrian climbs to the next level, he manages to grab the chomping spikes and stop them in their tracks. He pushes out, engaging with Christine, who he easily knocks out. Climbing up to the next level, he faces off against the bears, and lions. He grabs the lion's heads and clonks them together, he then RKO's the bear*_

Chris: Ouch! That's 2 ½! Ferrian in the lead! Walter?

 _*Walter hops over the pool of lava, and slinks through the paint turrets, dodging them. Katie then grabs his neck and tosses Walter off the platform*_

Chris: Oof! Try again!

 _*Walter jumps over the lava, landing on a paint turret, jumping off that and landing on Katie. He climbs up to the next level where he is hit with the spikes, he collapses, gets back up and engages with Christine*_

Christine: Hey Walter.

Walter: Oh… hey Christine?

 _*Christine growls and smacks Walter a few times, Christine lifts Walter up, about to smash him against the ground, Walter realizes what's happening and jumps off of Christine, forcing her on to the ground and Walter flying on to the final platform. The lion and bears attack Walter and he barely fights back, managing to jump on top of each animal. Walter then collapses*_

Chris: 5… minutes. Wow. Tom?

 _*Tom fearlessly jumps over the lava, sprinting to Katie, managing to dodge the turrets, he manages to hit Katie at such a force it knocks her to the ground. Tom climbs up to the next platform and slides through the chomping spikes and engages with Christine. The 2 glare at each other, clearly still bitter. Christine manages to sweep at Tom's feet causing him to collapse,Tom manages to grab Christine's feet and throw her away. Tom then climbs up to the final platform, he runs directly at the bear, wrestling with it, getting scratched up, before finally knocking it out. The 2 lions run at Tom, but he manages to duck, causing the 2 lions to crash into each other*_

Chris: That's… 1 ½ minutes! Nice! Lavender!

 _*Lavender crosses over the pool of Lava, dodges the turrets and reaches Katie, the 2 fight and Lavender manages to grab Katie's arm and throw it, Lavender climbs up to the the chomping spikes and manages to get past it. She then engages with Christine*_

Walter _*shouting*_ : WHAT DID KANNA SAY?

 _*Lavender, after thinking about it, suddenly freezes up, Christine kicks her off the platform*_

Chris: Oof! Alright Lavender…

 _*Lavender gets up and starts again, she jumps over the lava*_

Tom: KANNA!

 _*Lavender freezes up, and is hit with many paintballs*_

Chris: Sorry Lavender, Anna, final one!

 _*Anna excitedly jumps up, she hops over the lava, slides, doding the paint, then smacks Katie twice before jumping up to the next platform. Anna then slinks through the chomping spikes and kicks Christine in the gut. Anna jumps up to the next platform, gets bit by the bear, and then manages to karate chop a lion. The other lion gets angry and is about to attack Anna, but Anna pulls out a slab of meat, and throws it off the platform, the 2 animals go get the meat*_

 **Anna Confessional**

Anna: Don't ask.

 **End Confessional**

Chris: 1 minute and 25 seconds! This get's ANNA a reward.

 **Tom Confessional**

Tom: If you asked me "Who's gonna win next challenge" yesterday, I would've said Amphion. How did ANNA of all people win?

 **End Confessional**

Chris: Alright now, follow me.

 _*The campers follow Chris to the beach*_

Chris: Alright, each of you must find a way to go AROUND the island and reach back to this point. You must go AROUND the island, find a way to do it. Rather than having any form of immunity, last person at the finish line is OUT!

 _*Walter runs to Lavender*_

Walter: We gotta team up!

Lavender: Alright, fine.

 _*Tom runs to Amphion*_

Tom: Walter and Lavender are teaming up! Let's team up to make sure we aren't out!

Amphion: Uh… okay?

 _*Anna runs to Ferrian*_

Ferrian: Let me guess, team up?

Anna: Uh… yes!

Ferrian: Alright, let's go.

 _*All the teams split up, focus shifts to Amphion and Tom*_

Amphion: I hope you're good at running!

Tom: Why?

 _*Amphion bolts down the beach*_

Tom: Oh jeez.

 _*Tom can barely keep up with Amphion*_

Tom: How can you do this?

Amphion: Olympics. Training, I've done worse.

 _*Tom sighs as Amphion bolts ahead. Focus shifts to Lavender and Walter*_

Walter: Didn't we use helicopters to escape from the volcano?

Lavender: We did didn't we?

Walter: Maybe they left them here?

Lavender: Maybe.

 _*The 2 bolt to where the helicopters landed in "Eruption & Escalation". Focus shifts to Ferrian and Anna, they are where the plane crashed in "Paintball Massacre" it is a plane wreckage*_

Ferrian: Can you believe we actually flew in this thing?

Anna: It was crazy.

Ferrian: I think I can create a decently functioning plane out of some of these components, then we can soar through the sky-

Anna: Fly?

Ferrian: Oh yeah yo-

Anna: I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!

Ferrian: Your gonna have to suck it up if you want to win this challenge.

 _*Anna sighs as they begin working on putting together a crude ship. Focus and time shifts to Lavender and Walter as they find the helicopters, get in one and begin flying around the island*_

Walter: We'll be there in no time!

Lavender: Yeah! This is actually really easy!

Walter: You just jinxed us didn't-

Ferrian _*in distance*_ : WOOHOO!

Walter: Oh no.

 _*Walter looks out the window and sees a makeshift, crude plane ramp up a hill with Ferrian and Anna in it, focus shifts to Ferrian and Anna*_

Anna: I HATE THIS!

Ferrian: Y'know, we aren't REALLY flying, we're just gliding with propulsion-

Anna: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!

 _*Ferrian's plane and the helicopter are neck and neck, close to the finish line, suddenly, the helicopter powers down, and begins falling through the sky, hitting the plane and the 2 begin falling through the sky*_

Anna: THIS IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE!

 _*The 2 aircraft crash, landing next to Amphion and Tom, who make it to the end first, with Amphion as the victor*_

Chris: Good job Amphion! You'll get the winner cabin!

Tom: Everything hurts.

 _*Tom collapses*_

Amphion: Yes!

Chris: Alright it looks like…

 _*Walter and Lavender climb out of their helicopter wreck. Then Ferrian and Anna get out of their plane wreck*_

Chris: Look who's coming!

 _*Ferrian, carrying Anna over his shoulder bolts for the finish line, making it*_

Chris: Alright! Now, it's down to the wire! Walter, or Lavender.

Lavender: Sorry Walter.

 _*Lavender bolts to the finish line without Walter*_

Walter: NO! Oh crap…

 _*Walter climbs out of the wreckage and tries to keep up with Lavender*_

Walter: WHAT DID KANNA SAY?

 _*Lavender pauses for a moment, then looks back at Walter*_

Lavender: Not this time.

Walter: NO!

 _*Lavender is about to make it to the finish line, while Walter collapses and crawls*_

Walter: Wait!

 _*Lavender stop right at the finish line*_

Lavender: What?

 _*Walter smiles and grabs Lavender's foot, using it to propel forward and past the finish line*_

Lavender: N-no!

Walter: Ha! Yes!

Lavender: NO!

Chris: Sorry Lavender, I'm afraid your out.

 _*Focus/time shifts to Lavender being dragged away on to the boat of losers as the other campers look on*_

Amphion: WHAT DID KANNA SAY LAVENDER?

Lavender: "I'm going to tear out your guts Piper! I hate you, you have ruined me! Lavender, destroy Piper and bring her down to the depths of Satan's home. Leech the victory out of her! Look behind Canada!

Ferrian: Look behind Canada?

Anna: Like Greenland?

Walter: The US?

Tom: No the US is in front of Canada.

Walter: Weird.

Ferrian: I think Kanna is insane.

Anna: Yeah probably.

 _*Lavender is sent off into the distance via boat of losers*_

Chris: Oof. I still don't like her, and I never will! See more brutal outages like that next time on Total, DRAMA, NEWBIE!

 _ **A-N**_

I'd love to hear your predictions on how the show will go!


	13. Playa Des Losers

_*Chris is on the dock of Playa Des Losers*_

Chris: Hi there! Welcome to this special episode of Total… DRAMA…. NEWBIE!

 _*"Playa Des Losers" Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine

 _*Chris is underwater, giving a thumbs up*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*The camera suddenly rises from the water to reveal Playa Des Losers*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms into the hot tub, where John is drinking a soda*_

and now I think the answer is plain to see,

 _*The camera zooms out slightly to reveal that behind them that Piper is combing her hair*_

I wanna be… famous!

 _*Camera zooms to a few fake palm trees, where Edward is looking through binoculars*_

I wanna live close to the sun

 _*The camera than zooms into the gym of the mansion, where Katie is bench pressing*_

So pack your bags 'cuz I've already won

 _*The camera then turns around to Christine on a treadmill, determined*_

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

 _*The camera zooms out to the main pool, where Lavender is swimming hard*_

I'll get there one day

 _*The camera zooms into the TV room of the mansion and Kanna is shown watching anime*_

'Cuz I wanna be… famous!

 _*The camera zooms to the bathroom, where Kael is brushing his teeth, he then winks at the mirror*_

Na na na na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms over back to the hot tub to show Jenna running over to Piper and kicking dirt at her eyes*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera then shows Emily in her room, with a wall of ships*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera zooms down to the hot tub, where John is still calmly drinking his soda, while Piper is chasing Jenna*_

I wanna be famous…

 _*The camera then comes back to the big pool, where all the eliminated campers are gathered around*_

 _*"Playa Des Losers" Intro end*_

 _*Focus shifts to John sitting in the hot tub, alone, he's drinking a soda*_

John: When I first got here alone, it was paradise, and I just… it was everything. I mean, I get that Anna was nice and all… the million would've been cool too… though spending days alone… here? That was the greatest thing ever, then…

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal the chatter of all the other campers, showing how clustered and loud it is*_

John: Sometimes I wish it was Episode 1.

 _*Focus shifts to Piper and Jenna fighting*_

Piper: I HATE you!

Jenna: YOU STOLE AMPHION!

 _*The 2 are pulling at each others hair and are hitting each other. Focus shifts to the gym, where Katie is working out*_

Katie: I'm training for the next time Chris needs me. You see, if there is a physical challenge, Chris calls up the strongest losers and gets them in! I also need to win next season! My competition is certainly going down!

 _*Focus shifts to Christine and Kael. Kael is angry and chasing after Christine*_

Kael: YOU'RE THE WORST!

Christine: You were asking for it!

Kael: You don't just vote me off like that!

Christine: Your friends voted me off "like that"!

Kael: I HATE YOU!

 _*The 2 begin fighting. Focus shifts to Lavender and Kanna, who are sitting in the TV room, watching TV*_

Kanna: Lavender? Since when were you here?

Lavender: Did you watch "Run, Race & Retake"?

Kanna: Nah, I'm too busy binging.

Lavender: Ugh, just watch the episode.

Kanna: Fine.

 _*Kanna switches the channel as focus shifts to Emily, who has a bunch of ships on the wall*_

Emily: Hm… who should I…

 _*Emily suddenly notices the camera*_

Emily: Hey! Go away!

 _*Focus shifts to Edward, who is in the second TV room, playing video games*_

Edward: I am so happy I was voted off. I feel… GREAT!

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : Everyone! TO THE POOL!

Edward: To the pool? That's… weird.

 _*Edward leaves the room and focus shifts to Chris, who is in the massive pool. The losers arrive at the pool*_

Chris: Hey there losers!

Katie: Hey! We're not los-

Chris: You lost the show.

Katie: Fair.

Edward: Want us to participate in a challenge?

Lavender: Yeah! That'd be fun!

Chris: No, I'm afraid not! Today YOU'RE the challenge!

John: I'm sorry what?

Chris: We will compete in a tournament!

Kanna: Huh?

Chris: As a callback to episode 1… we're doing our own sword fighting tournament!

John: What?

Chris: We're doing a fighting tournament. Speaking of John… you're up! John vs… Emily!

Emily: Are you going to give us… weapons?

Chris: Oh yeah!

 _*Chris pulls crude weaponry out of a crate and throws it to Emily and John*_

Chris: Go… fight!

 _*Emily and John spar, after a bit of dueling however, John manages to sweep his sword underneath Emily*_

Emily: Oof!

Chris: Alright. John wins! Lavender and Kanna! Your up!

 _*Lavender and Kanna face each other, and engage, Kanna brutally swings while Lavender hesitates. Kanna manages to hit Lavender directly in the face, winning*_

Lavender: Hey!

Kanna: Sorry.

Chris: Good job! Kanna wins! Piper and Jenna!

 _*Piper and Jenna face off, growling at each other. Jenna begins swinging rapidly at Piper, Piper can barely block it, Piper's weapon breaks and Jenna forces Piper to the ground*_

Piper: Ow!

Jenna: HA! I WON! I WON!

Chris: Yes, yes you did. Jenna wins! Kael and Christine!

 _*The 2 face off, fairly equally matched, both aggressive. Christine attempts to sweep at Kael's feet but Kael jumps and manages to hit Christine.*_

Kael: Looks like the tables have turned.

Chris: Kael wins! Edward and Katie!

 _*Katie immediately grabs Edward and tosses him aside*_

Chris: Expected that. Katie wins! Alright, second round includes… Katie, John, Jenna, Kanna and Kael! One of our matches will have to be a 3-way fight… alright, Katie vs Kanna!

 _*Kanna whimpers as Katie smacks her*_

Katie: Ha!

Kanna: Ow!

 _*Kanna tries to fight back but Katie just grabs her and throws her*_

Chris: Ouch! Katie wins! 3 way fight between… Kael, John and Jenna!

 _*John slinks into the shadows as Kael and Jenna begin fighting, wearing each other down, Jenna manages to beat Kael, but is very tired. John then emerges from the shadow and beats Jenna*_

Chris: Wow. Okay, our finalists are… John and Katie!

John: You haven't even told us what this is for!

Katie: Yeah! I mean, I'm gonna win but-

Chris: Wouldn't be too sure. You have been fighting for… A CHANCE BACK ON THE SHOW!

Edward: You could've told us that!

Kanna: Yeah!

Chris: Shut up! Now, instead of having you fight, our producers wanted our losers to VOTE on who should come back! So, fine. We aren't doing a complex vote, just go around the circle and say who you want to go back, Katie or John!

Lavender: John. He's really nice!

Kanna: Katie. She's really strong!

Piper: John. He should've had a second chance with Anna.

Emily: John. Same as Piper!

Jenna: Katie. She's just strong.

Christine: Katie. She's way stronger than John and is a worthy adversary.

Kael: John. Christine is stupid and I don't like her opinion.

Christine: Seriously?

Chris: Shh!

Edward: Uh… John! He was on my team and he was always at least a little nice.

Chris: Well… John, John is going back to TOTAL! DRAMA! NEWBIE!

 _*Focus shifts to John, being brought back to the island on a boat.*_

John: Yes! I'm coming!

 _*Time shifts as John arrives on the dock with all the campers watching*_

Ferrian: So John is coming back…

Amphion: Good for him!

Tom: Y-yeah… welcome back!

Walter: Uh… Yes!

John: Walter… Tom…

Walter & Tom: Y-yes?

John: We have access to television on Playa Des Losers.

 _*Walter and Tom look at each other fearfully*_

John _*whispering*_ : I know what your up to.

Chris: What an epic special episode of Total Drama Newbie! I'm Chris Mcclean, and we'll see you next time on… TOTAL! DRAMA! NEWBIE!

 _ **A-N**_

So that was a LOOOOT shorter than your average episode, it's actually quite difficult to write for something your loser characters to do. I wrote in a challenge in order to have some actual content, and in the end it was still shorter than you would expect! Now, with John in the mix, predict who's gonna win!


	14. The Intern Uprising

_*Chris is sitting in a camera control room talking to a random intern*_

Chris: I want EAGLES! I want EXPLOSIONS! I want ACTION!

Intern: Uh… sir?

Chris: WHAT!?

Intern: That really isn't in our budg-

Chris: I DON'T CAAAAAAARRRRRREEEE!

 _*The intern gets scared and runs away*_

Chris: Yeesh, am I right? Hi, I'm Chris Mcclean and this is Total. Drama. NEWBIE!

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the kitchen,_

 _the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Focus shifts to Amphion, sitting on a couch, asleep. Tom is on the other couch, asleep. Suddenly John appears behind the window*_

John: AMPHION! TOM AND WALTER ARE EVIL!

 _*Amphion closes to blinds and John walks away, Amphion gets up and decides to walk around the mansion*_

 **John Confessional**

John: Aw man. It's weird, nobody believes me! I've been working hard trying to sufficiently explain myself! Amphion isn't trusting me! I need to try a different tactic…

 **End Confessional**

Amphion _*murmuring*_ : Behind Canada… behind Canada… Wait!

 _*Amphion stops, it's the Canadian flag hanging up, Amphion looks behind it, a small disc is taped to the wall*_

Amphion: How did this get here?

 _*Amphion walks over to the DVD player in the main room, he puts the DVD in the player. Suddenly, one of Tom's confessional's play*_

*On TV*

 **Tom Confessional**

Tom: I mean, being evil is rrrreaaallly fun!

 **End Confessional**

*Out of TV*

 _*Amphion gasps, when suddenly, he hears a lock clink on the door behind him, he turns around, where Tom is there, smirking. Focus shifts to the guys cabin, Walter is pretending to sleep, while John and Ferrian whisper to each other*_

John _*whispering*_ : Ferrian! Walter and Tom are evil!

Ferrian _*whispering*_ : How do you know?

John _*whispering*_ : We had access to television on Playa Des Losers, I saw everything!

Ferrian _*whispering*_ : Really?

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: I heard them, I just don't care, nobody will believe John. Except maybe Anna...

 **End Confessional**

 _*John nods and leaves the cabin to talk to Anna*_

John: Hey Anna!

Anna: Hey… John…

John: Oh yeah… that uh…

Anna: Should we kiss or…

John: Are we there yet?

Anna: I think we're there yet?

 _*John and Anna kiss slightly but immediately pull away*_

John: Let's wait.

Anna: Yeah.

John: Listen, Walter and Tom are evil!

Anna: Really?

John: Yes! You believe me, right?

 _*Anna ponders for a moment*_

Anna: It's a little hard to believe that Walter could do any harm…

 _*John sighs*_

John: Fine, what about Tom?

Anna: Maybe..?

 _*John sighs as focus shifts to Ferrian and Walter*_

Ferrian: So John was talking nonsense, something about you being evil?

Walter: Really? That's kinda-

 _*Walter then falls off the top bunk he was laying*_

Walter: Ow.

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: I… totally… meant to… do that! Yeah, totally.

 **End Confessional**

 **Ferrian Confessional**

Ferrian: Walter is really helpless… like, really helpless. John seems to be going a little coocoo.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts back to Tom and Amphion, facing off*_

Amphion: The facade is over Tom, I know who you _really_ are!

 _*Tom grins*_

Tom: Thank god. Y'know, it's really hard keeping up a warm and fuzzy facade, at least no one suspected a thing!

Amphion: It's over Tom, I'm telling everyone else.

 _*Amphion walks to leave but Tom blocks him*_

Tom: Door's locked, and by the time you leave, you won't be telling anyone a thing.

 _*Amphion chuckles lightly*_

Amphion: You're joking right?

Tom: Not. One. Bit.

 **Tom Confessional**

Tom: I've got to be honest, physically, Amphion would crush me, like a twig! But if there is one thing I'm good at, it's being brave.

 **End Confessional**

Amphion: C'mon.

Tom: What if I told you about another villain in our midst, and you back off!

Amphion _*intrigued*_ : Who?

Tom: Walter.

Amphion: Y'know, I'd believe you… but you kinda just locked me in here and threatened me.

Tom: Well, you'll be suspicious, at the very least.

Amphion: Yes I will. Now let me out.

Tom: No.

Amphion: Yes.

Tom: No.

 _*Amphion lifts up Tom's relatively weak body*_

Amphion: I don't like doing this.

Tom: Doing what?

 _*Amphion throws Tom and moves to the locked door, it has a special lock that requires a key*_

Amphion: Where is the key?

Tom: Key?

Amphion: Yeah, the key!

Tom: I didn't use a key lock…

Amphion: Did someone lock us in here?

Tom: Oh no…

 _*Focus shifts to the campers, enjoying the sunlight outside the cabin, suddenly Chris lowers down on a helicopter*_

Chris: Alright listen, so apparently Chef "accidently" locked Amphion and Tom in the winner's cabin…

Chef: Me? You told me to-

Chris: Sh. Now, that's gonna be part 1 to our challenge, I guess.

John: What?

Chris: Whoever can break those 2 out of the cabin gets a reward for part 2. If one of them manages to break out on their own, they win the reward!

 _*Focus shifts inside the cabin where Amphion and Tom are listening in*_

Amphion: Alright then.

Tom: Time to escape.

 _*Focus shifts back outside*_

Ferrian: Sweet.

Chris: You can't cause any property damage though, that cabin costed A LOT!

Walter: Dang.

Chris: Alright, start, I guess?

 _*Chris and Chef get back on the helicopter and fly away*_

Ferrian _*murmuring*_ : Hmm… I got an idea…

Walter: I do to Ferrian.

Ferrian: What? You heard me-

Walter: Yeah, bye now.

 **Ferrian Confessional**

Ferrian: That was… odd…

 **End Confessional**

 _*The campers split up, John and Anna go together however, but Walter follows Ferrian. Focus shifts to the 2, Ferrian appears to be to cutting up the zipline wire, while Walter watches from a distance*_

Ferrian _*murmuring*_ : Hm… I need it roughly… hm…

 _*Focus shifts to John and Anna, in the woods, using crude spikes from "Run, Race & Retake!" to chop down trees*_

John: I'm glad we're working together.

Anna: I don't think anyone will target us, so we're pretty much fine.

John: Yeah, we don't really need immunity!

 _*Suddenly, one tree falls*_

John: Timber!

Anna: Ha.

John: Alright, we need to chop it in half so we can build a ladder to the roof…

Anna: How would that help?

John: Well if we do it right we can also access windows, and one of them is bound to be open.

Anna: Hm… fair!

 _*Focus and time shifts back to Ferrian working and Walter hiding in the bushes. Ferrian has finished constructing a metal rope-pulley system to pull someone automatically up to the roof. Ferrian walks away to finish the system and Walter runs to the system to use it*_

Walter: Easy peasy lemon shut up.

 _*Walter uses the system to quickly pull himself up to the roof, focus shifts to Anna and John, who are sweaty and on the roof*_

John: Jeez that was hard.

Anna: Yeah!

 _*Suddenly there is a large snap on the other side of the roof, John runs to it, seeing that Walter snapped on the pulley system and is barely hanging on to the ledge*_

Walter: John! John, John, please lift me!

 _*Walter's hand begins slipping. John looks back and sees Anna waiting, and looks down at Walter's helpless eyes*_

Walter: PLEASE!

 _*Walter's hand finally slips and he begins falling, at the last second however, John manages to grab his hand and barely pull him up*_

John: You owe me one, villain.

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: I… totally snapped the rope pulley thinga-ma-jig on purpose. I was testing John… yeah, yeah that's it.

 **End Confessional**

Walter: Thanks.

John: I hate you.

Walter: Nice.

 _*The 2 rest for a moment but immediately get up to find a way in*_

Anna: Boys?

 _*Anna opens up a ceiling panel and hops down*_

Walter: I hate her so much.

 _*John looks at Walter*_

John: Next time I'm letting you fall.

Walter: Yeah, sure.

 _*Chris flies back down on his helicopter and throws a key at Anna*_

Chris: Looks like ANNA gets the reward for next challenge, and she'll need it-

 _*Suddenly Chris's helicopters sputters*_

Chris: I'm gonna go now…

 _*Chris begins to fly away, then Chris's helicopter begins to swerve around uncontrollably, and crashes into a nearby forest. John and Walter get up, shocked*_

John: Woah.

Walter: God, we have to see if Chris survived.

 _*Anna, Amphion and Tom climb up to the roof*_

Amphion: What's wrong guys?

Tom: We heard a loud-

John: Chris crashed in the helicopter.

Amphion: WHAT? We have to find him!

Anna: Yeah! Chris threw me these keys before he fell out.

John: Keep them, just in case.

 _*Ferrian climbs up using the ladder*_

Ferrian: Who broke my pulley system? More importantly, Chris is gone!

Walter: Yeah! We have to find him, and figure out what happened.

 _*Chef climbs up to the roof*_

Chef: Everyone stay calm, I'm sure this is some sort of trick-

 _*Suddenly a dart hits Chef in the neck*_

Chef: Oof.

 _*Chef falls unconscious and falls off the roof*_

Ferrian: Chef!

 _*All the campers look in the direction where the dart came from, it's 3 intern's (Jack, Zach, and Bart), all positioned*_

Walter: Intern's?

Bart: Our names are actually Jack, Zach, and BART!

Ferrian: Why did you-

Jack: WHY? We're tired of the way Chris treats us! So we're DESTROYING THE ISLAND!

John: WHAT?

Zach: Yeah! This island is already unstable, we just gave it a certain… push!

Anna: Oh jeez.

 _*Suddenly there is a massive earthquake as the island begins shaking*_

Jack: Luckily Ferrian cut the zipline cord, so long campers!

 _*Jack, Zach, and Bart all jump on a boat and get away*_

John: We have to find a way OFF THIS ISLAND!

Ferrian: We need to get to a boat…

Anna: or a PLANE!

Tom: Aren't all the plane's gone?

Walter: Chris MUST have some kind of private trailer, maybe he has an aircraft?

 _*Suddenly a larger shaking of the island commences, everybody shakes*_

Ferrian: We have to try!

 _*All the campers climb down the ladder and begin searching the forest*_

John: Oh jeez.

 _*The campers come across a crashed helicopter*_

Anna: Oh man…

 _*The campers continue on their path, finding a hidden trailer, with a small plane*_

Amphion: Jackpot!

 _*The ground shakes again*_

Ferrian: We better go!

 _*Ferrian opens the plane door and the campers flood into the plane, cramming in*_

John: This is realllly hard.

Anna: Yeah.

Ferrian: We need to use a key to get the ignition going!

Anna: What about…

 _*Anna pulls out the key she receives and hands it to Ferrian. Ferrian uses it and the plane begins taking off*_

Ferrian: Hold on!

 _*Anna suddenly realizes what happened and is petrified*_

John: What?

Anna: I'm afraid of heights!

John: Oh jeez.

 _*The plane begins soaring through the air while Anna screams*_

John: Ow.

 _*The plane is now flying over Playa Des Losers*_

Walter: I have an idea.

 _*Walter notices a hanging parachute and grabs it*_

Amphion: That's the only parachute!

Ferrian: We'll just land somewhere else!

Walter: I'm getting out here!

Tom: Oh jeez.

 _*Walter jumps out the doorway and parachutes down on to the island of Playa Des Losers*_

Walter: Hey guys.

Kael: Is that Walter?

Christine: Oh my god it is.

 _*Focus shifts back to the other campers in the plane, Anna is still screaming*_

Amphion: Got an idea where we can land?

Ferrian: Remember that volcanic land?

John: Oh no.

Ferrian: Oh yes.

 _*The plane goes down, landing on a molten, rocky island, it's a rough landing*_

Tom: Kinda wish I joined Walter.

Anna: I'm never going skydiving.

John: Same, I guess.

Amphion: Well we're here. We escaped, hopefully someone can-

 _*Suddenly Chris, on a new helicopter lowers down next to the campers*_

Chris: Good job! Although I would've preferred if you didn't team up.

Ferrian: Wait! Are you… here?

Chris: It was faked dude.

Amphion: How did you..?

Chris: We used underground drilling to simulate an earthquake, we paid some of our interns to fake a mutiny, and I just got out of the helicopter before it crashed!

John: What about the intern flying the helicopter.

Chris: Him? He uh… so! Whoever escaped the island first was supposed to win immunity, but… you all escaped together, the first person to escape (in my opinion) was Walter, as he got out of the plane FIRST!

Tom: Seriously?

Chris: Very. Get in the helicopter!

 _*All the campers hop in the chopper and fly toward Playa Des Losers, where Walter is getting a tan*_

Walter: What happened?

Ferrian: All of it was faked, you won, get in!

Walter: Sweet.

 _*Walter hops in the chopper and they arrive back at the island*_

Walter: That felt way too difficult to fake…

Amphion: It's better if you don't think about it.

Tom: Yeah.

Walter: Since I have the winners cabin, I choose… Ferrian to join me.

 _*Ferrian is confused at first, but accepts it*_

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: I wanted to pick Tom, but… I had to divert suspicion. Ferrian can't think I'm evil now!

 **End Confessional**

 **Ferrian Confessional**

Ferrian: Walter is way too nice to be evil! He can't be evil! Nooo way…

 **End Confessional**

 _*The helicopter lands on the island, all the campers sigh and go back to their cabins*_

Amphion: Oh, by the way everyone, I found something about To-

 _*Tom shuts his mouth and drags him to the forest*_

Amphion: Are we seriously gonna do this again?

Tom: Shut your mouth, and everything will be fine.

Amphion: Ugh fine. You're really annoying.

 _*Focus shifts to Walter and Ferrian, sitting on the couch in the winner's mansion*_

Ferrian: So, why'd you pick me?

Walter: Well you felt friendly and like I could trust you.

Ferrian: Oh… thanks.

Walter: Who do you plan on voting for?

 _*Walter motions for Ferrian to follow him, they both go to the kitchen, where Walter pulls 2 bottles of soda out of the fridge*_

Ferrian: Tom… I guess.

 _*Walter tosses the soda to Ferrian*_

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: I don't care if Tom's out, if anything, it'd be nice!

 **End Confessional**

Walter: Cool. Good for you!

 _*Walter and Ferrian clink drinks as Focus shifts to Amphion, Tom and John all sitting in a cabin together*_

Tom: So, how's it-

Amphion: I know Tom is evil John!

 _*Tom's eyes go wide as John smirks*_

John: Found out huh?

Tom: Oh jeez…

John: What?

Tom: Didn't want to have to do this…

Amphion: Oh no…

 _*Tom smirks and quickly hits Amphion and John, the 2 get into combat positioning and get ready to fight*_

John: That was quick.

 _*The 3 begin fighting, Tom mainly dodging attacks and redirecting their own attacks at each other*_

Amphion: Dude! Just LET. IT. GO!

 _*Tom keeps dodging and swerving around, managing to take down John*_

John: Ow…

Amphion: Alright man, it's time to stop.

Tom: I'll stop when you promise not to-

 _*Tom tries to kick Amphion, but Amphion catches it and throws Tom away*_

Amphion: Stop.

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : Everyone! MARSHMALLOW TIME!

 _*All the campers go to the marshmallow ceremony as focus shifts there*_

Chris: Alright, everyone, vote.

 _*A compilation of the campers voting*_

Chris: Now. Marshmallows go to…

Walter,

Amphion,

Ferrian,

And Anna.

John: What?

Chris: John and Tom. John, you were kinda annoying for a bit. Tom, you were "discovered" to be a SUPER PSYCHO! It was pretty tough, but… the final marshmallow goes to…

John. Tom, I'm afraid you've been voted off.

Tom: I'LL GET MY REVENGE! I WILL COME BACK, STRONGER THAN BEFORE! YOU WILL ALL PAY!

 _*Chef grabs Tom and throws him on the boat of losers which sails away*_

Tom: YOU ARE ALL STUPID! I WILL ASCEND SOON! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!

 _*Tom sails off into the distance*_

Chris: Wow. Looks like it's coming down to the wire as a villain has been knocked out of the running! See what happens next time on total. Drama. NEWBIE!

 _ **A-N**_

This took a surprisingly long amount of time for me to write. Eh, sometimes it happens like this. Anyway, I know it's very over the top and extreme, but I wanted to do something climactic and epic for such an important episode (Like "Eruption & Escalation") I do personally think I went a little far, but I still like this chapter.


	15. Into the Mines!

_*Walter is sleeping in the mansion bedroom, Ferrian is on the bed next to him. Walter gets up, goes to a dimly lit bathroom, gets a small cup of water and pours it all over Ferrian*_

Walter: Too. Easy.

 _*Ferrian's arms fry as Walter goes back to sleep, smiling. It's revealed that Chris is outside, and the focus shifts to him*_

Chris: Oof! Looks like Ferrian will have some trouble! See more evil things like that right now on… total. Drama. NEWBIE!

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the kitchen,_

 _the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Focus shifts to Walter and Ferrian it's morning*_

Ferrian: Something messed up my… arms.

Walter: You gonna need those… rewired?

Ferrian: Yeah…

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: I mean… I didn't WANT to fry Ferrian's arms but I…

 _*Walter chuckles*_

Walter: Scratch that, I really really wanted to! I need Ferrian down for the count, if it's a physical challenge I got to make sure I have a shot at winning! So Ferrian will have to lose control.

 **End Confessional**

 **Ferrian Confessional**

Ferrian: Whoever fried my arms is gonna pay… who did it though? Was it… Oh my- it was Walter wasn't it? Are you serious? Ugh! I thought I could trust him!

 **End Confessional**

 _*Ferrian glares at Walter, Walter smirks and shrugs*_

Walter: What?

Ferrian: I'm on to yo-

Walter: Blah blah blah! I swear, everyone else already knows Ferrian, I mean I'm surprised it took this long!

Ferrian: What?

Walter: I'm the one who fried you, who got Eddie out, who got John out, who got soooo many people OUT!

Ferrian: John was right?

Walter: YES! Why do known of you believe him? Seriously, I mean, it's pretty easy to see.

Ferrian: You feel kinda upfront about this…

Walter: I'VE BEEN DYING TO TELL SOMEONE!

Ferrian: Hm…

Walter: Also, I want to solidify myself as the best Total Drama villain EVER!

Ferrian: To be honest, Heather was much-

Walter: SHUT UP! Listen, you don't know what I can do, it'll surprise you!

Ferrian: Yeah sure.

 _*Walter walks away as Focus shifts to right behind the loser cabin, John and Anna are making out*_

Amphion _*From inside cabin*_ : WILL YOU QUIET DOWN? SERIOUSLY!

Anna: Sorry!

 _*Amphion walks outside to see what's going on, but then immediately covers his eyes*_

John: What? You and Piper did it-

Amphion: Piper and I kissed! ONCE!

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: I couldn't sleep! I KEPT HEARING THEM! AHHHHHH-

 **End Confessional**

Anna: Yeah.

 _*Amphion sighs and walks away*_

 **John Confessional**

John: Things are looking up! I've got Anna, and a chance at one million DOLLARS! Things are good!

 **End Confessional**

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : EVERYONE OUTSIDE!

 _*The campers all move to the area in front of the cabins, Ferrian's arms are slumped down*_

Amphion: What's up with you?

Ferrian: Walter fried them.

 _*Chris laughs*_

Chris: That's AWESOME!

 _*Walter and Chris high five*_

John: Are you actually condoning him?

Chris: Yes. Yes I am!

Anna: Ugh.

Chris: Here on Wawanakwa, roughly 80 years ago or something, copper mines made this place THRIVE! In fact, it's how my dad got rich, and how I am rich!

John: Are there still copper mines?

Chris: Well, numerous health violations and safety violations etcetera etcetera made us shut them down! However… many mines still exist and today we're going DOWN THERE!

Anna: You're kidding!

Chris: Each of you have to lug around MASSIVE CHUNKS OF COPPER!

Ferrian: Isn't copper a fairly heavy substance?

Chris: Yes! I'm giving each one of you a map of the mines, and a backpack full of supplies, for you may have to stay THE NIGHT!

 _*Walter shrieks and collapses*_

John: Walter?

 _*Anna pokes Walter with a stick and Walter gets up*_

Walter: UGH!

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: I swallowed a fly. I swear!

 **End Confessional**

Chris: Now, you must lower yourself into the cavern, with your mining equipment… you must go down, deeper into the cavern, where you will find a well-cut piece of refined Chris Mcclean Copper. Get that copper, lug it ALL the way back and find a way back to this spot!

Ferrian: Uh… I can't really use my arms that we-

Chris: I don't care!

Ferrian: I might as well be disqualified then-

Chris: Ugh! No!

 _*Chef walks next to Chris, holding a remote controlled cart*_

Chef: C'mon Chris.

Chris: Okay FIIINE! Chef, you'll control the cart for Ferrian.

Ferrian: Thanks Chef.

 _*Chef nods*_

Chris: Ugh! Now, follow me to the cavern entrance, then we can start!

 _*Chris and the campers move to the massive opening in the ground that leads into a dark cavern*_

Chris: Oh yeah, and by the way!

 _*Chris opens a crate behind him, holding up a bunch of backpacks, he tosses one to each camper*_

Ferrian: I can't re-

 _*Chris sighs and put the backpack on Ferrian's back*_

Chris: Everyone! Lower yourself into the cavern!

 _*Each camper grabs on to the rope and slides down to the cavern, Ferrian has to weirdly twist his arms in order to hold on, all the campers land in the deep dark cave*_

Walter: Let's see.

 _*Walter opens up his bag and pulls out a flashlight head gear meant for miners*_

Walter: Score!

 _*Walter puts it on and lights his path, all the other campers do the same*_

Anna: It looks like each of us got meals packed up that cater to us…

Walter: Cool.

 _*Walter pulls out a rope and hook, he ties it to his belt, and throws the hook to the ceiling, he swings away into the darkness*_

Walter: WOOOHOOOO!

Ferrian: I hate him.

Amphion: Yeah…

 _*John pulls out the rope and hook too, he ties it to his belt, grabs Anna, throws the hook to the ceiling, and swings off into a different direction*_

Anna: HEEEEEEEIGGGGHHHTS!

 **Anna Confessional**

 _*Anna is covered in mud and dirt*_

Anna: I AM SCARED OF HEIGHTS!

 **End Confessional**

 _*Ferrian and Amphion are the only ones left*_

Amphion: I think I'll stick with you, I don't think that cart Chef gave you can do everything.

Ferrian: You're probably right.

 _*Amphion pulls out some running boots*_

Amphion: They gave John and Walter grappling hooks and me… RUNNING BOOTS?

Ferrian: Don't worry, we just need to make sure Walter doesn't win, we're pretty much safe.

 _*Amphion puts on his running boots and then pulls out some tools in Ferrian's bag*_

Ferrian: Could you do me a huge favor…

Amphion: Yeah?

Ferrian: I need you to help me rewire my arms.

Amphion: Oof… okay.

 _*Amphion looks at the tools, and Ferrian begins walking Amphion through fixing him, as Amphion does some work, the cart controlled by Chef leaves. Focus shifts to John and Anna. Who are walking on the ground, cut from rocks and covered in mud.*_

Anna: We never should've swung around like Tarzan.

John: I saw Walter do it, so I assumed we could.

Anna: IT HURT! Like, really badly.

John: Hey… cmon… Tarzan is pretty cool.

Anna: Yeah, yeah he is.

 _*Time and focus shifts to Walter, who is perched up like a bird, watching John and Anna*_

Walter: What are they… and they're making out. That's just, ew.

 _*Walter covers his eyes and swings away. Focus shifts to Ferrian and Amphion, who have finished rewiring*_

Amphion: Phew. Alright, let's do this!

 _*Ferrian and Amphion begin running through the cavern together, full speed.*_

Amphion Do you think we're going to make-

 _*Suddenly there is a large hissing in the darkness, Ferrian and Amphion stop*_

Ferrian: Is that…

Amphion: Oh no…

 _*Suddenly there is a clink of metal, a bunch of bats are released from the darkness, scaring Ferrian and Amphion*_

Amphion: That was…

Ferrian: Spooky?

 _*Suddenly Walter emerges from the darkness and kicks Amphion, knocking him out, before disappearing into the darkness. Ferrian looks up*_

Ferrian: I have got to go!

 _*Ferrian steps to leave, but then notices Amphion*_

Ferrian: Oh jeez. Guess we're even now.

 _*Ferrian slings Amphion over his shoulder and begins sprinting through the cave. Time shifts, it's nearing night time, Anna and John are sleeping in 2 sleeping bags, the dark damp cave is harsh, suddenly a small rock pops off the ceiling, and hits John*_

John: Ouch!

 _*John gets up, and rubs his eyes*_

John: I hate this place.

 _*John looks around, and sees Walter, with a hood over him, snoring*_

John: Walter?

 _*John walks over to Walter, to examine him*_

John: Weird…

 _*John pulls the hood over Walter, Walter then opens his eyes, faking his sleep, he gets up and socks John, knocking him out.*_

Walter: Heh.

 _*Walter drags John into his sleeping bag, and quickly runs away. Time shifts to morning, focus shifts to Chris, yawning at a campfire*_

Chris: I didn't ACTUALLY expect them to take a night… jeez.

 _*Focus shifts back down the cave, Amphion has a big bruise on his head, he and Amphion are sprinting through the caverns*_

Amphion: Thanks for helping me back there.

Ferrian: Thank YOU for helping me back there, with my arms.

Amphion: No problem dude.

 _*Focus shifts to John and Anna, who are annoyed, walking through the caverns, reaching a small opening.*_

Anna: What do you think is in here?

John _*sarcastically*_ : Candy?

Anna: Ha.

 _*The 2 walk in, 4 slabs of Chris Mcclean copper are laying on the ground*_

John: 4 slabs… I thought there were 5 contestants…

Anna: Was Walter the one who attacked you?

John _*annoyed*_ : Oh god.

 _*Suddenly Walter leaps out of the shadows, and throws a few smoke bombs at John and Anna*_

Anna: What the-

 _*Walter comes from the smoke, he kicks Anna away and punches John in the gut before fleeing*_

John: Wh-where did he get those?

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: They gave me the ultimate stealth and sabotage kit in my backpack! Thanks Chris.

 _*Walter pulls out a smoke bomb, and immediately fumbles with it, causing smoke to go everywhere*_

Walter: Meant that.

 **End Confessional**

Anna: He's crazy.

John: Heh.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion arrive next to Anna and John*_

Ferrian: Hey guys.

Anna: PEACE!

 _*Anna and John quickly grab their copper slabs and dash out*_

Amphion: We GOT to pick up the pace!

 _*Amphion and Ferrian grab their slabs and bolt out. They are running in front of John and Anna*_

Anna: Any ideas?

John _*sarcastically*_ : Wanna swing like Tarzan?

Anna: Sure!

John _*confused*_ : What?

Anna: C'mon!

 _*Anna impatiently grabs the hook and rope out of John's bag and throws it at the ceiling, they swing forward*_

John: HAHAHA!

Amphion: Crap.

Ferrian: Don't worry, they'll get tired, let's move.

 _*Amphion and Ferrian keep running, time shifts ahead, Amphion and Ferrian are sleeping in 2 different sleeping bags, it's nighttime, Walter appears from the shadows and steals Amphion's copper slab*_

Walter: Heh.

 _*Ferrian opens his eye, seeing Walter, Walter becomes wide-eyed and runs off*_

Ferrian: Amphion?

 _*Amphion wakes up*_

Ferrian: We have a problem.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion get up and bolt after Walter*_

Walter: HAHAHA!

 _*Walter disappears as time shifts to morning and Walter is now out of breath and at the rope leading up to the surface*_

Walter: Yes!

 _*Walter begins climbing up the rope, when suddenly John runs towards him, and grabs his foot*_

Walter: Hey!

John: You're NOT winning this!

 _*Walter is nearly pulled off the rope, then Anna, Ferrian and Amphion show up, and all help with pulling*_

Walter: Are you serious?!

Anna: You're kinda a jerk!

Ferrian: Yeah!

Amphion: No way YOU'RE WINNING!

 _*Walter finally falls, the campers trample him, Ferrian gets on and begins climbing, then Anna, then Amphion, then John*_

John: Heh.

Walter: I HATE YOU ALL!

 _*Walter, in a fit of rage, slams his fist on the ground, then, he smirks, and chuckles, he pulls out his rope and hook, hooking it to the opening, he begins swinging, trying to gain momentum*_

Anna: Why didn't WE think of that?

Walter: Haha!

 _*Walter, while swinging knocks John and Anna off the rope, he then finally gains enough momentum and leaps out of the cavern*_

Chris _*on loudspeaker*_ : Finish line is right here dude!

 _*Walter turns to where the noise came from, a finish line is set up, where Chris is eating popcorn*_

Walter: I WIN!

 _*Walter begins to run, but then turns to Ferrian and Amphion climbing*_

Amphion: GIVE ME BACK MY COPPER!

Walter: Ugh. Fine!

 _*Walter pulls out Amphion's slab of copper, and drops it on Amphion, sending him off the rope and barreling to the ground*_

Walter: Ouch.

 _*Ferrian leaps out of the hole as Walter begins to run away*_

Walter: Oh crap.

Ferrian: Heh.

 _*Ferrian catches up and grabs Walter's foot easily. Walter manages to break loose in mid-air and land on his feet. Ferrian stops, confused*_

Ferrian: How did you-?

Walter: How much do you care about the chin and jaw of yours?

 _*Ferrian looks frightened for a moment*_

Walter: That's what I thought.

 _*Ferrian is about to run away as Walter pulls out his copper slab, Walter hesitates for a moment, then glaring he smacks Ferrian's jaw with the copper slab*_

Chris: BRUTAL!

Walter: Sorry.

 _*Walter bolts off to the finish line*_

Chris: Ouch! Looks like Walter takes the immunity, and Ferrian takes the broken jaw. Speaking of, can we get a doctor for that?

 _*A few intern doctors grab Ferrian and put him on an emergency medical cart, they wheel him away*_

Chris: Yeah… Well, Walter, who of the many people that hate you will you take to the mansion?

Walter: None?

Chris: Sorry, can't do that.

Walter: John.

 _*Anna and John look at each other, confused*_

 **Anna Confessional**

Anna: He's taking John? What does HE have to gain…

 **End Confessional**

 **John Confessional**

John: I mean, I love being in the winner's mansion… I'd rather not spend it with Walter…

 **End Confessional**

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: Ever since John came back, Anna and John have become inseparable, so I'll seperate them.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts and time shifts, John is now at the window of the boys bedroom. Anna is talking to him through the window*_

Anna: Who should be voted off?

John: Amphion.

Anna: Why? It's kinda painful to watch Ferrian with a broken jaw, I don't want him to suffer!

John: I know, it's really sad. Ferrian is just much less of a threat, Amphion is determined and his in prime!

Anna: I guess…

John: C'mon, it'll be fine.

Anna: Okay.

 _*The 2 shake hands, and Walter appears from the back of the room*_

Walter: STOP TALKING!

John: Crap! Go!

 _*Walter glares at John as Anna leaves as focus shifts to Ferrian and Amphion, Ferrian has a notepad to speak, he also has bandages over his jaw*_

Amphion: Jeez, Walter really packed a punch huh?

 _*Ferrian writes on the pad "Not funny"*_

Amphion: Sorry.

 _*Ferrian writes on the pad "Who to vote of?"*_

Amphion: John.

 _*Ferrian writes on the pad "Why?"*_

Amphion: He's proven himself capable AND a threat!

 _*Ferrian writes on the pad "Okay, I will!". Focus and time shifts to the marshmallow ceremony*_

Chris: Alrighty… everyone vote!

 _*There is a compilation of everyone voted*_

Chris: Now, I'd do the whole… intense slow build up to the wire of contestants to vote off… but… see, only 4 people can be voted off, so we're not doing that anymore.

Walter: Aww…

Chris: Shut up… Walter gets a marshmallow.

 _*Chris tosses Walter a marshmallow*_

Chris: The person who gets voted off, and off the island etcetera etcetera… is… hm… Ferrian, unanimously.

 _*All the campers but Walter become extremely confused and stare at Walter, who just shrugs*_

 **Walter Confessional**

 _*Walter begins making votes for Ferrian rain*_

Walter: Make it rain! Make it rain! Oh yeah! Ha! Okay, I fudged the votes, here's the thing though… it was a mercy vote, you might ask me "Why not Amphion" and you'd be right to think I should vote him off… however, I feel really bad for Ferrian. Like, I cringe when I look at him, I don't want to… feel bad for Ferrian, I don't want to show weakness but… whatever.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Ferrian mopes off to the boat of losers, and is carried off on the boat*_

Chris: See more brutal, and EPIC ending's like that next time on total… Drama… NEWBIE!


	16. Three VS One!

_*Chris, who is drinking some soda right outside the losers cabin, he sips but then immediately spits it out*_

Chris: Ugh! I wanted _DIET_ soda! Seriously?

 _*An intern runs in and switches Chris's soda out with a diet one*_

Chris: Thaaaaank you! Hi I'm Chris Mcclean, and this… is total… Drama… NEWBIE!

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the kitchen,_

 _the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Focus shifts to John and Walter, who are in the living room, arguing*_

John: You knocked me out! Several times!

Walter: All in the name of victory.

John: EXACTLY!

Walter: Blah blah blah, you can't argue with the results.

John: One second of slipping, and everyone is gonna cut you.

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter _*sarcastically*_ : John has the certain… anger against me… can't figure out why.

 **End Confessional**

 **John Confessional**

John: I'd normally be quiet in a time like this, but Walter HAS to go! He's fudged votes, he's destroyed competitors, he got me out day 1! I have to make sure his immunity doesn't last.

 **End Confessional**

Walter: Listen John, when I get to the final 3, you want to be on the right side.

 _*John storms off, and Walter sits on a couch and sighs. Focus shifts to Amphion and Anna, who are on the outside porch of the loser cabin*_

Anna: Walter is such a jerk.

Amphion: Yeah, Ferrian didn't deserve to go.

Anna: Although, it was probably for the best…

Amphion: What do you mean?

Anna: He was injured, he could've been injured far worse if he stayed!

Amphion: I guess your right.

Anna: Walter has been distracting John, trying to seperate us.

Amphion: He does know we have him cornered, right?

Anna: Well he knows just how to weasel out.

Amphion: Which means we need to find a way to out weasel _him_.

 _*John opens the front door and storms out the winners cabin*_

Anna: John!

 _*John sees Anna and smiles, the 2 hug and then they turn to Amphion*_

John: What're you guys doing?

Amphion: I think we need a more clever way to beat Walter.

Anna: I think he's stronger than he used to let on.

John: Yeah, though how do you suppose we do this?

Amphion: His manipulation and the way he fakes votes mean the only way we can beat him is to out-manipulate.

John: That's fair, if he didn't become immune he would just fudge the results again.

Amphion: So… I'm thinking, we need to fake the votes _ourselves_.

Anna: That could work… if we did it right.

Amphion: We'd have to make sure Walter wasn't alerted to this.

John: Cool. Hey… how many campers do you think Walter got out?

Anna: At the very least 4…

John: Hopefully the challenge includes some Playa Des Losers, then they can help.

Anna: That's smart!

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : Final 4! Please come out... Walter, come outside!

 _*Walter emerges from the winner's cabin, and meets up with the rest of the campers*_

Walter: Hey guys!

Amphion, John & Anna: Ugh!, seriously!, give me a break! (etc.)

Chris: Alright, today we got a Playa Des Losers… special CHALLENGE!

 _*John, Amphion and Anna high five*_

Chris: While Playa Des Losers was only a minor role in earlier challenges, today… they'll be the MAIN EVENT!

John: Yes!

Walter: Hm…

Chris: We're bringing Playa Des Losers here to the colosseum for an all-out GLADIATOR FIGHT!

Amphion: How will we…

Chris: Glad you asked! Eliminated Campers will side with the camper they want to, and a 4-way massive battle will commence!

Anna: Is it possible…

Chris: To team up? Yes!

 _*Walter glares at Chris, who shivers a little bit*_

Chris: Anyway, the losers should be arriving right about… now…

Katie _*from above*_ : WOOHOO!

 _*The losers begin raining down from the sky in parachutes. All cheering and screaming*_

Chris: You should all probably get out of the way.

 _*Katie lands*_

Katie: Glad to be back.

 _*Katie flexes and Kanna and Lavender land together*_

Lavender: It was unfair how I got off!

Kanna: Not this again…

 _*Edward lands, determined*_

Edward: Walter? You're going down.

 _*Edward glares at Walter as Piper lands*_

Piper: Hey Amphion!

 _*Piper blows a kiss as Jenna lands on her*_

Jenna: That's what _you_ get!

 _*Jenna walks away as Piper groans and gets up, Emily lands*_

Emily: I love Janna!

 _*Christine and Kael fall, Christine is punching Kael*_

Kael: Can't you take it out on John?

Christine: Yeah actually, I guess that could work.

 _*Tom lands*_

Tom: I'd rather you not do that Christine.

Chris: Alrighty. That's all of them!

Amphion: Aren't we missing Ferrian?

 _*Chris shudders*_

Chris: Oh yeah… He's kinda in the hospital… don't think about it for now…

Amphion: Uh… okay.

Chris: Now, if the team leaders would like to form any allian-

Anna, John & Amphion: We wanna work together!

Chris: That was quick… so… get in groups?

 _*Katie steps forward*_

Katie: As much as I hate villains, I gotta say, I hate John more.

John: Me?

Katie: You stopped ME from coming back to the show. I'm joining Walter.

 _*Katie gets behind Walter, Walter smirks as Lavender and Kanna step forward*_

Kanna: We have agreed…

Lavender: Team Anna!

 _*Kanna and Lavender get behind Anna. Piper steps forward*_

Piper: I'm with Amphion!

 _*Amphion smiles as Piper gets behind him. Emily steps forward*_

Emily: I love Janna soooo much… John!

 _*Emily gets behind John as Jenna steps forward*_

Jenna: Go villains! Walter.

 _*Jenna walks behind Walter as Christine steps forward*_

Christine: Uh… I'm gonna regret this, Walter.

 **Walter Confessional**

Walter: I am exceedingly surprised by Christine.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Christine walks behind Walter, Kael steps forward*_

Kael: The choice is… obvious… Walter.

 _*Kael steps behind Walter as Tom steps forward*_

Tom: Walter. I hate to say it but, Walter.

 _*The final loser, Edward steps forward*_

Edward _*sarcastically*_ : I'm gonna pick Walter!

Walter: Really?

Edward: Not a chance! Going for John.

 _*Edward gets behind John*_

Chris: Now, the campers who are team captains, the non-losers, will receive colored flags. The enemies object is to get YOUR flag, if you take a team's flag, that team must join you! Last team standing wins!

Amphion: John and Anna's team? Alliance.

John & Anna: Course.

 _*Chris leads all of the campers to a new and improved larger colosseum*_

Chris: Now, Walter is team red, Amphion is team green, Anna is purple, John is yellow.

Walter: Cool.

 _*Chris tosses the colored flags at Walter, Amphion, Anna and John*_

Amphion: Alrighty then/

Chris: Protect your leaders, that's the important part about this.

 _*All the teams diverge, Walter smirks as Chris sounds a trumpet from a spectator booth*_

Walter: Katie! I need your help on this!

 _*As the characters for Anna, John and Amphion fight Walter's campers, Walter and Katie emerge from the battlefield, targeting Amphion*_

Amphion: Hey guys.

Katie: Amphion.

 _*Katie and Amphion go toe to toe, fighting hard, Katie gets disarmed. She puts her hand up, Walter runs away while Amphion smiles*_

Amphion: Probably shouldn't have picked Walt-

Walter _*in distance*_ : SHIELD!

 _*Walter (from far away) throws his shield at Katie, Katie sees this, smirks and leaps into the air, catching the shield in a spin-like way to sustain it's momentum, Katie hits Amphion HARD Amphion collapses to the ground, Katie tosses the flag to Walter who smirks*_

Walter _*scream*_ : I GOT FERRIAN!

 _*Piper sees this, becomes wide-eyed and sighs, joining Walter. Focus shifts to Lavender, Kanna and Christine, Lavender and Kanna are beating Christine*_

Lavender: Ha!

 _*Lavender knocks Christine down onto her knee. Kanna leaps into the air to deal a finishing blow*_

Piper: AAAAAAAAAH!

 _*Piper leaps to the position of Christine, at her defense. Christine smiles, the 2 take down Kanna, and Lavender runs away*_

Lavender: Crap.

 _*Focus shifts to John and Anna, who are hiding together away from the fighting*_

John: Who knew that people would actually take Walter's side?

Anna: Yeah, it's like 6-4

John: I mean-

Anna: Not including people who've been defeated.

John: Oh.

Anna: This isn't good.

 _*Lavender and Emily are standing together against all the others, they crouch down, scared*_

Tom: Are you guys just gonna crouch?

Kael: That's kinda boring.

Emily: Fine! Last stand time.

 _*Emily and Lavender manage to mildly injure and lightly stun everyone coming at them, blindly swinging their weapons*_

Emily: I hate this!

Lavender: Me too!

 _*While they talk to each other, Jenna finally manages to hit Emily, knocking her to the ground*_

Jenna: Ha!

Emily: Oof.

 _*Lavender hits Jenna to the ground but becomes exposed and Tom takes this opportunity to strike Lavender causing her to collapse*_

Tom: Heh.

Christine: Where's John and Anna?

Kael: Don't we just need to beat get them?

John _*in distance*_ : RIGHT HERE!

 _*John and Anna reveal themselves at the other side of the colosseum*_

Anna _*whispering*_ : Where's Walter?

John _*whispering*_ : Wait…

 _*All the enemies charge at them, John signals Anna, Anna and him separate. Walter emerges from the shadows, leaping to attack John. John, however is used to this now, and he throws his sword at Walter, hitting Walter's flag, it gets torn off of Walter and is sent flying with the sword. Anna catches the sword*_

Walter: Wh-what happened?

John: Gotcha!

 _*John and Anna high five*_

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : Now… you 2 have to FIGHT!

John: What?

Anna: What if we don't want to?

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : Y-you have to fight to win the million dollars.

John: Oh yeah.

Anna: John?

John: Hm?

 _*Anna hands John her flag, making John the winner*_

John: Guess I won.

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : UGH! You guys are the worst! Whatever. John, who do you take to the mansion?

John: Anna.

Anna: Yipee!

John: Alright, let's hope Amphion has a plan.

Anna: Yeah.

Chris _*on loudspeakers*_ : LOSERS! PLEASE LEAVE!

 _*Time and focus shifts to the docks, the losers are on the boat of losers together, they sail back to Playa Des Losers*_

 _*Focus shifts to the winners cabin, Anna lets Amphion sneak in, they all group together*_

John: Walter's gonna find a way out of this.

Anna: Definitely.

Amphion: I have a plan.

John: Let's hear it!

Amphion: So he manages to steal the printouts of all the votes and replace them with the person _he_ wants out.

Anna: Uh-huh?

Amphion: We have to let him _think_ he won. Let him manipulate the votes.

Anna & John: What?!

Amphion: We have to make sure there is no suspicion from Walter.

John: Then what do we do?

Amphion: Ferrian knows Chef outside of the show, Ferrian and I are friendly, I convince Chef to hand over the vote box as they get transported to Chris and I put in _our_ real votes.

John: Who do you think he'll vote for?

Amphion: I'll tell you after the fact.

Anna: Cool.

John: Alright then, let's-

 _*Walter drops down from the chimney smiling*_

Walter: You guys are _*cough*_ jerks, you know that?

John: Did you hear what we sai-

 _*Walter coughs a ton*_

Walter: Yeah, every word.

 _*John, Anna and Amphion gasp as Walter coughs and walks out the door*_

Amphion: We still have to try!

John: Alright.

 _*Focus and time shifts to the marshmallow ceremony*_

Chris: Wow, it's really coming down to the wire. I like everyone on this show, actually scratch that, I hate all of you. However, the person that is out today is…

 _*Walter sits there, normally. Amphion, John and Anna are all glaring at him*_

Chris: Walter, sorry my dude, your out.

Walter: It's fine. By the way, I didn't hear a word you said.

 _*Walter gets on the boat of losers*_

Walter: Remember this, I will come back, and I will win! I will beat you all and it will be glorious!

 _*Walter finally disappears into the distance*_

John: Amphion?

Amphion: What?

Anna: Who did Walter originally vote for?

Amphion: I didn't have to change the votes.

John: What?

Amphion: He voted for himself. I didn't change anything.

Anna: He's probably just crazy.

John: Yeah that makes sense.

Chris: See more strange eliminations just like that one next time on… total. Drama. NEWBIE!


	17. The Penurious Penultimate Episode!

_**A-N**_

Be sure to focus on the ending! Read it closely and read the ending author's note!

 _*Chris is on a helicopter*_

Chris _*to cameraman*_ : I think we need more intellect based challenges, you know?

 _*The camera seems to nod*_

Chris _*to cameraman*_ : Yeah, it's nice to have someone to talk to- HEY! IS THAT CAMERA ROLLING!

 _*The camera nods*_

Chris: Oh uh… You'll cut that out right? Hi, I'm Chris Mcclean, and this is the penultimate episode of… total… drama… NEWBIE!

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the kitchen,_

 _the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Focus shifts to the final 3, John, Anna and Amphion, they are all sitting on a plane together, all extremely tired, it's early morning*_

John: Did you have to wake us up this early?

Chris: Yes John! This is the PENULTIMATE episode! It's gotta be big! It's gotta be AWESOME!

Anna: I-I don't like being up here…

Chris: So here I am thinking, what would be fun to do?

John: Get us off this plane and back to sleep.

Amphion: Ha.

Chris: I couldn't decide be parachuting onto a red carpet, or… blowing the plane up and calling it a day.

Anna: Which did you pick?

Chris: Haven't decided yet.

 _*Chris grabs a parachute and drops off*_

Amphion: That's…

Anna: SCARY!

John: So… which is it?

Amphion: Chris isn't gonna blow us out the sky…

 _*Suddenly an engine blows up, causing everything to shake*_

Chef _*on intercom*_ : It appears an engine has in fact, blown up. We're all gonna die, except for me.

 _*Over the intercom, Chef flying out and opening a parachute is heard*_

Anna: Oh my…

 _*Anna curls up into a little ball*_

 **Anna Confessional**

Anna: I can't handle heights, they… they spook me okay?

 **End Confessional**

John: Here we go again…

Amphion: This is probably ANOTHER staged event played by Chris.

John: 100%

Amphion: Where do you think we're-

 _*Suddenly the plane crashes into the ocean without warning, John, Amphion and Anna begin swimming out of the ship, they escape out of an open window, they all swim up to an island, it doesn't have much on it. Focus shifts to Chris, Chef lands next to him on a parachute*_

Chris: When do you think they'll get the joke and find us?

Chef: Are you sure they got the joke?

Chris: Yeah, whatever.

 _*Focus shifts to the campers, on the beach*_

Anna: Where are we?

Amphion: Maybe it was staged?

John: Let's face it! No WAY that was staged, how could they plan the trajectory of the-

Amphion: Chris always finds a way.

John: Like, think about it though it just-

Anna: Chris always finds a way.

John: Oh whatever.

Amphion: While we're here, we might as well build a shelter.

Anna: You got that right.

Amphion: If we had Ferrian here… we could maybe…

John: Ugh, listen let's just wait it out.

Anna: John's probably right.

Amphion: For the time being, let's try constructing a-

 _*Amphion looks around, he then spots a small treehouse with a rope ladder*_

Amphion: That works.

John: Convenient.

Anna: Kinda like that episode Camp Castaways from Total Drama Island.

Amphion: Hmm… let's get in here…

 _*The 3 get inside the treehouse, it's slightly cramp*_

John: Where do you think we are?

Anna: I don't think this is staged…

John: C'mon, it's obviously staged.

Amphion: Maybe Anna is right.

John: There is NO way Chris would let us just go flying out of a plane.

Amphion & Anna: Eh…

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: Chris is SUPER crazy. Like, really crazy, like THROW YOU OUT OF A PLANE crazy, so… yeah he probably staged this.

 **End Confessional**

John: Fair enough. Fine, if we did go flying out of a plane unintentionally...

Anna: Yeah?

John: We need to find food.

Amphion: What do you think happened to the plane?

 _*Amphion runs to the beach and dives into the water, he emerges after spotting the plane*_

Amphion: It isn't that deep! Guys, there's gotta be some…

 _*Amphion spots some bamboo*_

Amphion: Bamboo!

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: I don't think this is staged, it doesn't make sense!

 **End Confessional**

John: Convenient!

Anna: What do you have in mind?

Amphion: Bamboo is hollow, so use them to create a makeshift air source for me!

John: Smart.

Amphion: Get that bamboo.

 _*John and Anna get the bamboo, they use it to allow Amphion to get to the wrecked plane. Amphion looks around and finds a duffel bag, he brings it back up to the beach*_

John: Hmm, convenient…

Anna: Blah blah blah. John, let's just see what's inside…

Amphion: Chris Mcclean hair product and… CHIPS!

Anna: Cool!

 **Anna Confessional**

Anna: I still love chips. Chips are great.

 **End Confessional**

John: Yeah that seems nice…

 _*The 3 eat the chips, they then look at each other for a moment*_

Amphion: I think we need to try and escape.

John: Yeah, I think that's the challenge.

Anna: Or it's not a challenge.

John: Fine.

Amphion: Hmm… what material should we use as a floater?

John: Anna?

Anna: Yeah John?

John: I think we should separate from Amphion.

Amphion & Anna: Huh?

John: If this is a challenge, we should seperate.

Anna: Fine.

 _*John grabs duct tape out of the duffel bag, he and Anna then walk off as Amphion grabs some bamboo and begins strapping it together*_

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: I have to be honest, if this is a challenge… John is right, I gotta work double time to win immunity.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Amphion finishes strapping a bamboo raft and tosses it into the water, it immediatly sinks*_

Amphion: Right. Hollow.

 _*Focus shifts to Chris and Chef, waiting with a bunch of pizzas, eating*_

Chris: Do you think they didn't get the joke?

Chef: Whatever, more pizza for us!

Chris: Eh, sure.

 _*Focus shifts to John and Anna, who find a stack of wooden planks*_

John: Very convenient.

 **John Confessional**

John: You have to be honest, this is REALLY convenient.

 **End Confessional**

Anna: Whatever, let's just build the raft.

 _*John and Anna begin forming an oak raft as focus shifts to Amphion, hiding in the bushes, time passes as Anna and John leave the raft unattended, Amphion grabs it, but John and Anna immediately catch him*_

John: Had to stoop that low Amphion?

Amphion: Sorry, a games a game.

Anna: We can't let you steal it.

Amphion: You guys'll vote me off if I don't.

John: Sorry.

 _*John and Anna work together to take down Amphion, they finally do, taking the raft and getting into the water*_

Amphion: C'mon…

 _*Amphion gets a running start and leaps on to the raft, doing this he manages to split it in half, so Amphion has half the raft while John and Anna have the other*_

Amphion: Phew.

 _*John growls at Amphion, he breaks a piece off his raft, to fight. Amphion then does the same*_

Anna: Seriously? We're trying to get off this island!

Amphion & John: Not now Anna!

 _*Anna growls, and leaps over to Amphion's side and fight's him*_

Amphion: Ugh!

 _*Amphion grabs Anna and throws her back to her raft*_

Anna. Ow!

Amphion: Sorry.

John: Looks like we're heading to a river.

Anna & Amphion: River!?

 _*The 2 rafts get flowed into a river, a fast one, everyone's shaking as the unstable rafts begin rushing quickly*_

John: Oh cra-

 _*The rafts swivel out of control and flip over, crashing on the land*_

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: That hurt verrrry badly.

 **End Confessional**

Anna: Do you think we should foot it for the rest of the way?

John: I know Amphion will.

 _*Amphion nods, getting up he begins bolting towards a nearby source of smoke in the sky*_

Anna: Hm…

John: Let's keep rafting down the river, that should be quicker.

Anna: Alright…

 _*John sets up the oak raft again. Anna and John begin rushing down the river badly on the raft*_

Anna: I DON'T LIKE THIS!

 _*John laughs as focus shifts to Amphion sprinting through a field, though suddenly Ferrian emerges from the bushes, Amphion turns*_

Amphion: Ferrian?

Ferrian: Hey Amphion! They fixed up my jaw… I was sorta paid to slow you down so…

Amphion: That kinda stinks.

Ferrian: Yeah.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion begin an epic fight, Amphion flipping, bolting and circling, dodging. Ferrian throwing heavy punches, Ferrian, while lunging forward accidently is caught in a trap. Amphion grabs Ferrian and throws him*_

Ferrian: I'm gonna pretend to be knocked out now.

 _*Amphion nods and begins bolting, focus and time shifts to Chris, sitting around, eating a burger, he peers through some binoculars and sees John and Anna riding on a raft towards him, he then turns and sees Amphion running towards him, at first he's confused but then starts watching*_

Amphion: Aw jeez.

 _*Amphion sees that John and Anna are going faster, and that they are about to reach Chris, Amphion leaps forward, landing on the raft, forcing it into the water and Amphion flying through the air and landing next to Chris*_

Chris: Woah! I was wondering where you guys were!

John: It- it wasn't a challenge?

Chris: We actually had a BIG pizza party planned! Uh… looks like you raced here… I guess Amphion wins… or whatever.

Anna & John: NO!

Chris: Sorry not sorry. Let's go back to the cabins. Who you gonna take with you Amphion?

Amphion: I don't think either of them want to go with me.

 _*Anna and John nod*_

Chris: Uh… fine whatever, guess there isn't a lot of people anymore… sure!

 _*Focus shifts to John and Anna, who are in front of the cabins. John's is tearing up while Anna smiles*_

John: We lost.

Anna: Don't worry! Maybe Amphion will vote me out instead!

John: Then you'll be out.

Anna: As long as one of us makes it I don't care.

 _*John and Anna hug as Amphion walks out, his head down.*_

Amphion: Sorry guys… I'm sure you get it…

Anna: Don't worry! It's fine, we understand.

John: Yeah _*sniff*_ we get it.

 _*Focus shifts to the marshmallow ceremony, John and Amphion are in a bad mood, but Anna is trying to stay optmistic*_

Chris: A relationship.. in the hands of Amphion… no pressure dude.

 _*Amphion glares at Chris*_

Chris: Yeesh. Well, go vote, I guess. Wow.

 _*Chris cringes a little as a compilation of everyone voting, Amphion is extremely hesitant as he votes*_

Chris: Alright then… the votes hereby vote out… noone!

John, Anna & Amphion: WHAT?!

Chris: Your votes don't matter this round!

John _*sad*_ : Is it a double elimination round?

Anna _*hopeful*_ : Is it a non-elimination round?

Chris: No no! Of course not! We're just gonna pass the votes to the AUDIENCE!

John, Anna & Amphion: WHAT?!

Chris: He. Nice twist there, that's right, you!

 _*Chris points at the camera*_

Chris: You guys get to vote for us! Send in your votes of who you want out! Whoever gets voted out will be OUT next episode. Let's see how this goes!

 _*John sighs and faints, Anna begins poking his body*_

Amphion: What about my victory.

Chris: Oh you'll be fine, they can't vote for you!

Amphion: Phew.

Chris: See more EPIC curve balls like that next time on… total… drama… NEWBIE!

 _ **A-N**_

Polls closed, sorry.


	18. 15 Have entered, 1 Will Leave!

_**A-N**_

In typical Total Drama fashion, there will be a non-canon "Alternate Ending" at the end to show what would've happened if the Runner-Up had won!

 _*It's midnight, at the docks, Chris is standing there holding a few votes while a tired John, Anna and Amphion stand in front of him*_

Chris: The person who will be voted out…

Anna: Did you have to drag us out at midnight?

Chris: Uh… yes?

Amphion: Dude, I don't even have any involvement in this, I'm safe.

Chris: Yes you are, but we want to maximize the DRAMA! 10 people voted, so now either John or Anna is out! The person who will be cut is…

 _*Intro*_

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine.

 _*Ferrian and Amphion racing up a hill*_

You guys are on my mind,

 _*Camera zooms up the hill, showing John falling off, and attempting to grab Walter's helpful_

 _hand, at the last second Walter lets John fall*_

You asked me what I wanted to be,

 _*The camera zooms underwater Jenna and Piper are underwater fighting*_

Now I think the answer is plain to see

 _*Edward is in the forest, looking through binoculars, he sees Kanna and Lavender in the kitchen,_

 _the camera zooms to the kitchen*_

I wanna be... famous!

 _*Kanna tries Chef's food and vomits all over Lavender*_

Na na na na na na

 _*Camera zooms to outside a cabin, Anna runs screaming out and slams into Katie*_

Na na na na na na

 _*The camera zooms out to reveal Emily making a heart shape, camera zooms to Tom, Kael, and Christine climbing over each other to reach a marshmallow being dangled by Chris*_

I wanna be, I wanna be

 _*The camera quickly shows every single cast member*_

I wanna be famous...

 _*The camera ends on the entire cast roasting marshmallows in a fire*_

*Intro end*

 _*Focus shifts back to the dock at midnight*_

Chris: The person voted off is…

 _*John and Anna look at each other and Chris, scared*_

Chris: ANNA! Anna, get off my island, your cut, this is the end of your story.

 _*Anna cries a little*_

Chris: Sorry not sorry.

 _*Anna hits Chris in the gut*_

Chris: OW! Hey!

 _*Anna walks on the boat of losers willingly as John looks at her. Anna sails off on the boat away*_

Chris: Okay! Back to bed!

John: How many people even voted for her?

Chris: 7 out of 10 of the people voting voted against Anna, 70%!

Amphion: Bummer.

Chris: Yup. BACK TO BED!

John: Ugh.

Amphion: You wanna sleep in the winners cabin?

 **John Confessional**

John: I mean… Amphion's such a nice guy! How could I turn him down? I have no reason to sleep alone in the loser cabin anymore…

 **End Confessional**

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: As much as I want to win… gotta be honest, I feel bad for John, he got voted out first, and Anna just got booted.

 **End Confessional**

John: Uh… sure!

 _*Amphion opens the door for John and the 2 go to sleep. Focus and time shifts to dawn and to Chris, who is on the phone with Chef*_

Chris: Do it.

 _*Focus shifts to Chef, who has a burning match, he throws the match at the winner's cabin and it catches fire*_

Chris: I love the sight of fire, the smell of smoke, and the noise of-

 _*Amphion and John run out of the burning cabin, screaming*_

Chris: screaming campers. Ahh…

John: DID YOU DO THAT?

Amphion: WHAT THE-

Chris: Relax, it was staged, I think. That was our way of getting your adrenaline PUMPING!

John: I hate you.

Chris: Thanks! Our finale is going to be a long… overcomplicated obstacle course!

Amphion: Cool?

John: Yeah, cool, I guess.

Chris: First though, the most important part… A POPULARITY CONTEST!

Amphion & John: WHAT?!

 **John Confessional**

John: Not taking in my anti-social tendencies into account, I was barely on the show, and barely knew anyone on Playa Des Losers! This isn't good…

 **End Confessional**

 _*The losers (including Anna) emerge from the forest, all running in*_

Chris: and here they are…

Amphion: Is Ferrian's jaw fixed?

Ferrian _*shouting*_ : YES!

Amphion: Cool!

Chris: Each loser will vote on the camper they believe they should win, so… losers?

Ferrian: Team Amphion, he's a good guy and a good rival!

Piper: Amphion, obviously!

Katie: Gotta respect Amphion's STRENGTH! Team AMPHION!

Lavender: Team John, he's an underdog and didn't STEAL an idol from me!

Kanna: Gotta agree with Lavender on this one.

Emily: Team John, he's GREAT to ship with!

Jenna: Ugh… I hate you guys… Amphion, I guess, he's strong?

Christine: Amphion's a lot stronger and…

 _*Piper eyes Christinine*_

Christine: Team John, sure!

Kael: Uh… Team John, underdog, I guess.

Tom: Team Amphion, I respect his cunning and strength.

Edward: Team John, I thought he was nice.

Anna: Team John, he's my FAVORITE!

Walter: Team John.

 _*Everyone looks at him*_

Walter: What? I like an underdog.

Chris: The team with the most popularity is… JOHN! John receives the advantage, the advantage will come into play LATER! So uh… let's explain what's next…

 _*Walter falls asleep, disinterested*_

Chris: Ugh. First, you 2 will go head to head, whoever wins will get a 5 minute advantage in the obstacle course.

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: Poor John.

 **End Confessional**

 **John Confessional**

John: Poor me.

 **End Confessional**

John: Uh, what weapons to we get.

 _*Chris starts laughing*_

Chris: NOTHING!

Amphion: Uh… okay.

 _*Amphion and John go toe to toe. They begin fighting, Amphion easily destroys John, sending him flying, John lands on the ground, beaten and bruised. Amphion steps over him*_

John: Ow.

 _*Amphion hesitates*_

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: I have a soft side okay? I felt kinda bad for him.

 **End Confessional**

 **John Confessional**

John: He felt bad for me! This is perfect, now I can…

 **End Confessional**

 _*John springs into action, mid-air Amphion realizes what's happening and hits John in the gut, John lands on the ground, even more hurt now*_

Chris: EXPECTATION SUBVERSION! Well, Amphion gets an extra 5 minutes.

 _*John lays on the ground, fatigued as Amphion bolts across a red line, signalling to the next part of the race. Focus shifts to Amphion as he arrives at a clearing, there is a small TV propped up with a Chris recording*_

Chris _*on screen*_ : Reassemble the TV's behind me to get directions to the next place!

Amphion _*muttering*_ : I miss Ferrian already…

 _*Amphion runs to the TV pieces, seeing if he can reassemble, he hits his head a few times before remembering something*_

Amphion _*to himself*_ : Right! Ferrian taught me a few things!

 _*Amphion begins reconstructing it as John arrives, looking at the recording*_

Chris _*on screen*_ : Reassemble the TV's behind me to get directions to the next place!

 _*John smirks, he runs to the TV parts, and begins working quickly. Amphion looks at him, slightly disturbed*_

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: If you asked me at the start of the show if I could beat John in an obstacle course, I would've said "DUH!" Though, John has surprised me more than once, perhaps he has some tricks up his sleeve…

 **End Confessional**

 _*John finishes constructing his TV, he holds it away from Amphion, to listen in alone*_

Chris _*on screen*_ : Northeast.

 _*John smirks, then looking up at the sky and the sun's placement, he then runs into the bushes*_

Amphion: Hmm…

 _*Amphion finishes his, he then listens to his screen*_

Chris _*on screen*_ : Northeast.

 _*Amphion looks at the sun and bolts Northeast. Focus shifts to John, emerging from the trees, he sees all the losers trapped in metal cages*_

John: That's…

 _*Amphion emerges from the bushes*_

Amphion: Weird…

 _*Walter is still asleep*_

John: Do you know what's-

 _*Chris walks in front of the 2*_

Chris: Hey there! John, you get to pick 3 keys from my hand! Point at one, and I'll tell you which cage it opens! Those people are now your companions.

 _*John ponders for a moment*_

John: Which one is Anna's key.

 **John Confessional**

John: To be honest, Anna objectively is NOT the best person to pick… however, it's sorta an unspoken _thing_ you have to do.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Chris points at a key, John snatches it and opens up Anna's cage*_

Anna: YAY!

 _*Anna hugs John.*_

Chris: Amphion, same deal, but you only get 2 COMPANIONS!

Amphion: Ooh… Uh… Ferrian?

 _*Piper's jaw drops as Amphion takes the Ferrian key and opens his cage. The 2 fist bump*_

Ferrian: Thanks.

Amphion: No prob.

Piper: Uh..?

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion _*muttering*_ : How do I justify this…

 _*Amphion gets an idea*_

Amphion: Look, Piper is nice, I love Piper, she's great! The thing is… I also like Ferrian, and he has metal arms. You can see how he'd be my first pick, right? RIGHT?

 **End Confessional**

Chris: Alright! John, who do you pick?

John: Erm… Katie.

 _*Chris hands John a key, John unlocks Katie's cell*_

 **John Confessional**

John: I need someone to match Ferrian and/or Amphion's physical ability, and Katie has gone toe to toe with both of them.

 **End Confessional**

Katie: Sweet!

Chris: Amphion?

Amphion: Piper.

Piper: Took you long enough.

Amphion: Wha-seriously?

Piper: Whatever.

 _*Amphion grabs the key and unlocks Piper's cage, she gets out*_

Chris: John, your… final pick?

 _*John scans the cages, he looks at everyone, before focusing on a sleeping Walter*_

John: Uh… Walter.

 _*Everyone but John gasps. Walter wakes up, tired*_

Walter _*tired*_ : Wu… why's everyone lookin' at me that way…

Chris: John?

John: I stand by my decision.

 _*Chris hands John the key, John opens up Walter's cage and steps out*_

John: Your on my team.

Walter: Oh jeez…

 **John Confessional**

John: Now you might be saying "AAAAAAH JOHN WHAT'RE YOU DOING! YOU'RE SO STUUUUUPID!" Here's the thing however, Walter managed to beat, Katie, Ferrian, Christine, Tom, Kael and many many more simply through cunning. Walter is good at Total Drama-ing, also… I still wonder why Walter voted himself off, and I need to figure out.

 **End Confessional**

Walter: I mean, I know I'm the best, but why me?

John: We'll get to that.

Chris: Good job my finalists! Race to the COPPER MINES!

 _*Walter smirks and Ferrian shivers. The 2 teams bolt for the copper mines in "Into the Mines"*_

John: Walter?

Walter: Yeah?

John: You never told me… why did you vote yourself out?

Walter: You saw that?

John: Uh… yes?

Walter: Listen, you can't win this.

John: Sorry, what?

Katie: We can TOTALLY win this!

Anna: Yeah!

Walter: John, I predicted roughly 85% of all the events in this season.

John: Woah… what didn't you predict?

Walter: Mainly everything up until… you showed up… though there was one other thing that through a wrench in my predictions…

John: What?

Walter: Ferrian, and Amphion, those 2 were rivals, and I predicted they would destroy themselves in the end, but they bonded, they became friends, they became too powerful, they became impossible to beat.

John: There has to be a way!

Walter: I doubt it. I managed to twist the votes and get Ferrian out, but I predicted we would be allowed some form of companion in the finale, so Ferrian and Amphion would work together again.

 _*While they are looking away they all run into the copper mines, falling and screaming. Focus shifts to Amphion's team, who are already in the mines looking around*_

Piper: What does he even want us-

 _*Suddenly, Piper spots a TV with a recording of Chef reading a notecard*_

Chef _*on screen*_ : Ha. Ha. Ha. Use the copper slab next to me to reenact Ferrian breaking his jaw- that's pretty mean, oh my- do this, and the camera will recognize it and another TV will turn on!

 _*Ferrian gulps*_

Amphion: We're not doing it to Ferrian!

Piper: We're not doing it to me!

Amphion: Piper, do it to me.

Piper & Ferrian: WHAT!?

Amphion: C'mon Piper, JUST DO IT!

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: Piper is not strong, I am strong. Ferrian is strong. So if Piper hits me I SHOULD be able to resist it.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Piper hesitantly and weakly hits Amphion in the jaw, Amphion steps back rubbing his jaw*_

Amphion: Tha-That didn't hurt that- ooph- bad.

Piper: Good!

 _*The other TV turns on*_

Chef _*on screen*_ : Good job! You hurt one of your teammates! You may now continue through the mine to the NEXT EXIT!

 _*The TV turns off as Amphion's team rushes forward. John's team arrives at the TV*_

Chef _*on screen*_ : Ha. Ha. Ha. Use the copper slab next to me to reenact Ferrian breaking his jaw- that's pretty mean, oh my- do this, and the camera will recognize it and another TV will turn on!

John: We need our weakest person to hit our strongest person… Anna?

Anna: You want me to be hit?

John: NO! Your going to be the hitter.

Anna: Oh.

John: Katie?

Katie: I'll take one for the team!

 _*Anna grabs the copper slab, and taking a look at Katie, swings. Katie is sent stumbling backwards, Katie collapses, knocked out*_

Chef _*on screen*_ : Good job! You hurt one of your teammates! You may now continue through the mine to the NEXT EXIT!

Anna: She's out cold isn't she?

Walter: C'mon, ignore her, let her get her beauty sleep.

 _*Team John rushes down the cavern, seeing Team Amphion and trying to catch up*_

John: Anna?

Anna: Yeah?

John: Would you mind if we threw you?

Anna & Walter: Why?

John: Shortcut.

 _*The team stops suddenly, John point up at an opening in the cavern*_

Walter: Why would that work.

Anna: I guess there could be equipment up there to use?

John: Then…

 _*John and Walter work together to toss Anna up through the opening*_

Anna _*in distance*_ : THERE IS A ROPE UP HERE!

Walter: Jackpot!

John: Toss it down!

 _*Anna tosses down one side of the rope. Walter climbs up it first, he reaches the top as John nearly gets to the top. At that moment, the rope snaps, John reaches for Walter's hand, Walter hesitates, but then realizes what's happening and grabs John's hand*_

John: Thought you would let me fall for a second.

Walter _*strained*_ : Yeah well… I like underdogs.

 _*Focus shifts to Team Amphion, who are running through the dark and damp cave, finally there is an opening, they run through it, and scan the terrain, they see Team John again and quickly look at a TV*_

Chris _*on screen*_ : Here is your clue to the next spot… "Season 1, Episode 1 go there, but you won't be done!"

Piper: Season 1… Episode 1…

Ferrian: Go there… but you won't be done?

 _*Amphion gasps*_

Amphion: The hill! Cliff diving, season 1!

 _*Amphion bolts towards it with Piper and Ferrian following. They manage to reach the hill, Team John is slightly ahead but very tired out, Piper is tired out but Ferrian and Amphion are ready to sprint*_

Piper _*overworked*_ : Wait… l-lemme… catch my breath…

Amphion _*annoyed*_ : Ferrian?

 _*Ferrian nods and slings Piper over his shoulder*_

Amphion: I owe you, let's go!

 _*Team Amphion begins sprinting up the hill, surpassing Team John. Focus shifts to Team John*_

Walter: C'MON! WE HAVE TO WIN!

Katie: Yes we do!

 _*John, Anna and Walter all turn, gawking, Katie has caught up*_

John: How did you-

Katie: NO TIME! GET MOVING!

 _*Team John begin sprinting up the hill, focus and time shifts to Team Amphion, they arrive at the top of the hill, a TV is there as well as 7 hang gliders*_

Chris _*on screen*_ : Hey there! Please get on the hang gliders, and fly your way to the DOCK OF SHAME!

Ferrian: Oh no…

 **Amphion Confessional**

Amphion: Ugh… Ferrian has trouble with hang gliders do to his massive weight..

 **End Confessional**

 _*Team Amphion all get on their hang gliders, almost immediately Ferrian's starts failing, his weight pulling it down*_

Ferrian _*falling*_ : I'LL FIND A WAY TO THE DOOOCK!

 _*Ferrian falls out of view*_

Piper _*muttering*_ : Great.

 _*Focus shifts to Team John who have arrived at the top*_

Chris _*on screen*_ : Hey there! Please get on the hang gliders, and fly your way to the DOCK OF SHAME!

Walter: Alright!

 _*Team John get there hang gliders and begin soaring towards the dock of shame. Focus shifts to Team Amphion, they are at the dock without Ferrian*_

Chris _*on screen*_ : Now, get on a boat and sail to Playa Des Losers!

Piper: We need to GO!

Amphion: We need Ferrian!

Piper: We're gonna LOSE!

Amphion: We need Ferrian!

 _*Team John gets to the dock*_

Chris _*on screen*_ : Now, get on a boat and sail to Playa Des Losers!

 _*Team John get on a boat and sail to Playa Des Losers*_

Amphion: Ugh… let's go.

 _*Ferrian emerges from the bushes*_

Ferrian: LETS GO!

 _*Team Amphion rushes on to the boat and begins sailing. Focus and time shifts to Playa Des Losers. Team John arrives and looks at the tv there*_

Chef _*on screen*_ : Better bolt! Run to the other side of the island and get in a helicopter, fly that to the volcanic island!

Walter: Oh jeez.

 _*Team John begins bolting as Team Amphion arrives, looking at the screen*_

Chef _*on screen*_ : Better bolt! Run to the other side of the island and get in a helicopter, fly that to the volcanic island!

Amphion: All right!

 _*Team Amphion bolts across the island, they manage to catch up to Team John, 2 helicopters are waiting there, Team John gets in, with Walter as a pilot, Team Amphion gets in, with Ferrian as a pilot. Focus shifts to the skies, where the 2 helicopters race*_

Walter _*on helicopter speaker*_ : Hey Ferrian! How does your jaw feel?

Ferrian _*on helicopter speaker*_ : Oh you little…

 _*Ferrian attempts to steer his helicopter into Walter, Walter's chopper dodges it. The 2 race much harder to race. They finally arrive at the island, it's revealed to be covered into burning coal and burned all over*_

Piper: I think that volcano had some disastrous effects…

 _*The 2 helicopters fly up to the top of the volcano, it's slightly less burned, 2 TV's are propped up there*_

John: Katie, you need to see what we get!

Katie: Okay!

 _*Katie dives out the helicopter, focus shifts to Team Amphion*_

Amphion: I got this one!

 _*Amphion dives out the helicopter. Focus shifts to Katie and Amphion, the 2 are landing on the top of the volcano*_

Katie: That's hot!

 _*Katie and Amphion hop around, trying to get to the TV*_

Chef _*on screen*_ : Dig underneath the coals under this TV to find 2 different flags, one for each team. Bring your flag to the cabins to win 1 MILLION DOLLARS!

 _*Amphion and Katie cringe, look at each other and begin digging through the hot coals. They are getting burned, they both find 2 different flags, one with Amphion's face on it, one with John's. They shrug and call for assistance. The helicopters lower to get Amphion and Katie, they both jump on to helicopter*_

Katie: Listen, move back to the cabin!

Amphion: TO THE CABIN!

 _*The 2 helicopters rush through the skies, they reach Wawanakwa island, Ferrian realizes they are falling behind, they try to hit their helicopter against John's.*_

Amphion: ARE YOU CRAZY?

Ferrian: Trust me!

 _*The 2 helicopter's blades begin to fail, they both slowly land near the cabins, the 2 teams get out of their planes. Team Amphion is in the lead. Walter sees this and jumps in front of Ferrian*_

Ferrian: Seriously?

Walter: Wanna go?

Ferrian: Ugh.

 _*John runs to initiate combat with Piper, the 2 begin fighting, dodging and hitting. Anna runs to attack Amphion but is hit out of the way. Katie goes toe-to-toe with Amphion, the 2 an even match. Focus shifts back to Ferrian and Walter*_

Ferrian: Move.

Walter: No.

 _*Ferrian sighs and throws a punch at Walter, Walter uses his 2 hands and all his might to stop it, holding it back*_

Walter _*strained*_ : This is… really hard.

 _*Ferrian, annoyed throws his other fist, at this moment Walter smirks, using Ferrian's arm to propel himself forward, kicking Ferrian to the ground*_

Walter: Hah!

 **John Confessional**

John: That is EXACTLY why I chose Walter.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to Katie and Amphion, they are equally matched. Mostly dodging each other, finally Amphion manages to kick Katie back.*_

Katie: OW!

 _*Focus shifts to John and Piper, they are fairly matched, suddenly Anna intervenes and tackles Piper*_

John: Woah!

Anna: Ha!

 _*Team John turns to Amphion, who shrugs and bolts for the finish line*_

Katie: TAKE IT!

 _*Katie tosses John's flag at John. John catches it and begins bolting after Amphion alone*_

Walter: We lose.

Anna: Uh… yeah definitely.

Walter: We should probably intervene.

Anna: Hmm… yeah we should.

 _*Walter and Anna bolt off, John is falling behind Amphion*_

Amphion: Sorry.

John: No… it's fine.

 _*John stops in his tracks, waiting for the inevitable, when and Anna and Walter leap from the bushes*_

Anna & Walter: AHHHH!

 _*Anna and Walter land on Amphion, who hits the ground, John is surprised and begins bolting forward*_

Walter: JUMP OFF US!

 _*John leaps through the air, landing on Anna and Walter, bouncing off them and landing behind the finish line*_

Amphion: NO!

John: I… I DID IT!

Anna: ONE MILLION DOLLARS!

 _*Amphion is extremely disappointed while John and Anna are jumping for the joy*_

Walter: Sorry Amphion.

 _*Amphion sighs*_

Amphion: No… it's fine…

 _*Amphion mopes to Ferrian and Piper*_

Ferrian: Di-id we win?

Piper: Nope.

Amphion: It's over guys…

 _*Amphion, Piper, and Ferrian walk over to the rest of the campers*_

Jenna: Bummer… JUST KIDDING! HAHA!

Piper: You don't have to be a jerk…

Emily: Finally! Janna has reached maximum shipping capacity!

John: Uh… okay Emily.

 _*Chris emerges from the crowd of campers*_

Chris: Well, see you next season with a whole new cast! None of these guys are returning!

 _*The campers gasp and stare at Chris*_

Chris: I'm kidding!

 _*The campers laugh*_

Chris: Though some of you will be cut.

Campers: Aw…

Chris: Well…. One season done, 78 more seasons to cash in on! We'll see you next season, it's official this season of…

Cast: TOTAL DRAMA NEWBIE!

Chris: Has ended…

 _*It begins fading to black as Chris turns around and yells at the campers*_

 **Alternate Ending**

 _*Katie tosses John's flag at John. John catches it and begins bolting after Amphion alone*_

Walter: We lose.

Anna: Uh… yeah definitely.

Walter: We should probably intervene.

Anna: Hmm… yeah we should.

 _*Walter and Anna bolt off, John is falling behind Amphion*_

Amphion: Sorry.

John: No… it's fine.

 _*John stops in his tracks, waiting for the inevitable, when and Anna and Walter leap from the bushes*_

Anna & Walter: AHHHH!

 _*Anna and Walter land on Amphion, who hits the ground, John is surprised and begins bolting forward*_

Walter: JUMP OFF US!

 _*John leaps through the air, as this happens, Amphion realizes what's happening and rolls out of Walter and Anna's grip. He rolls out of the way, John lands on Walter and Anna, but it is significantly less sustained and he immediately collapses*_

John: NO!

 _*Amphion sprints past the finish line*_

Amphion: YES! I DID IT EVERYONE! I! DID! IT!

 _*Piper walks over to Amphion*_

Piper: You did it? YOU WON!

Amphion: I DID!

 _*Amphion and Piper hug*_

Walter: Sorry John… we let you down

Anna: Well, yeah sorry John.

 _*John sighs*_

John: Guys, it wasn't your fault, don't worry. It's fine.

Walter: Can I go back to making fun of you?

 _*John sighs*_

John: Yes.

 _*Amphion, Piper, and Ferrian walk over to the rest of the campers*_

Jenna: Bummer…

Piper: Why are you so sad?

Jenna: You just made a million bucks…

Piper: Jerk...

Emily: John, I feel bad…

John: Thanks Emily…

Emily: It just sucks you and Anna can't be millionaires together!

John: Uh… okay Emily.

 _*Focus shifts to Lavender and Kanna*_

Kanna: It's kinda annoying John didn't win…

Lavender: It feels like he did…

Kanna: What, like on the inside?

Lavender: No… something else...

Kanna: Watashi wa kimyōda to omotta!

Lavender: HEY!

 _*Chris emerges from the crowd of campers*_

Chris: Well, see you next season with a whole new cast! None of these guys are returning!

 _*The campers gasp and stare at Chris*_

Chris: I'm kidding!

 _*The campers laugh*_

Chris: Though some of you will be cut.

Campers: Aw…

Chris: Well…. One season done, 78 more seasons to cash in on! We'll see you next season, it's official this season of…

Cast: TOTAL DRAMA NEWBIE!

Chris: Has ended…

 _*It begins fading to black as Chris turns around and yells at the campers*_

 _ **A-N**_

So… that's it. Check my account, tonight OR tomorrow Season 2 should be set up and ready to accept new contestants. Follow my account to receive an update!


End file.
